


Moonlight Stories

by TwoFangirls



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Random & Short, Randomness, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, Throuple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoFangirls/pseuds/TwoFangirls
Summary: A collection of short, very short, moments involving Touya Kinomoto and his two boyfriends, Yukito Tsukishiro and Yue. Some may be fluffy, others may be funny, and some may be dumb parodies of memes, but regardless there will be a lot of Yue. Yue is our favorite so...this is mostly for him. Self indulgence basically. The only chapters with an overarching story are the ones called "Uncontrollable Magic."Note: In the chapter titles there is a letter in parenthesis. If it is a "J" it is written by the first born twin. If it is an "A" it is written by the second born twin. Because the two of us write together.On an unrelated note, we have an account on wattpad that we haven't touched in years. We wrote a Soul Eater fan fiction under the User I_LUV_SOULEATER if you're interested in cringey middle school comedy.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue, Kinomoto Touya/Yue
Comments: 25
Kudos: 157





	1. Why aren't you married yet? (J)

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation between Touya and his father.

"Touya-kun." 

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you married Tsukishiro-san yet?" 

Touya chokes violently on his katsudon. What did his father just say? Did he hear him right? He gulps down his drink to clear his throat. When he's able to speak again, he looks his father dead in the eye and says, "The fuck?" 

Just kidding, this is the Cardcaptor Sakura universe we're talking about. What Touya really said was, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right." 

Fujitaka smiles innocently. "I said, why haven't you married Tsukishiro-san yet?"

"One more time," Says Touya, putting a hand behind his ear and leaning closer. "I'm sure you didn't just say what I think you said." 

Fujitaka leans in closer. "No, you heard correctly." 

"Are you messing with me?"

"I'm one hundred percent serious." 

Touya stares at his father's unwavering smile. He's grateful Sakura is spending the night at Tomoyo's house. Otherwise, he'd be far more embarrassed. Why is his dad bringing up the topic of marriage so suddenly anyway? How did Fujitaka even know his son and Yukito are dating? Touya doesn't recall telling his father about their relationship. 

Fujitaka tilts his head. "Well?"

Touya narrows his eyes. He needs to tread cautiously. Does his father really know of the relationship he has with Yukito? Is he actually just joking? Is this his way of asking about Touya's sexuality? Touya knows his dad is very accepting towards all kinds of people, but how would Fujitaka react to his own son dating another man? 

"Why are you asking me this?" 

"Because you two have been dating for a while now, haven't you? Since the year after Yukito transferred to your school. Isn't it about time for you guys to move in together?"

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to kick you out of the house or anything. But Tsukishiro-san lives all by himself, doesn't he? I wouldn't be opposed to him moving in with us until you both graduate college. He's practically here all the time anyway."

Touya is in absolute shock. How did his father know? "Uh, well, he actually has two roommates now." 

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah, a girl called Nakuru Akizuki and...her cat Supie." 

Fujitaka raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Tsukihsiro-san is living with a girl?" 

"She's a classmate in his department," Touya says hastily. "Her apartment caught fire and Yukito offered her a place to stay." It's an obvious lie, but Fujitaka accepts it anyway. 

"That's unfortunate. How long has she been living with him now?"

"About a month. I think she's waiting until Summer break to find a new place so she can focus on studying for now." 

"I see. And you're ok with this?"

"Of course! Yukito and Akizuki-san are just friends." 

"Just to be sure, I would put a ring on him as soon as possible if I were you." Fujitaka says gravely. "Unless of course Tsukishiro-san isn't interested in the opposite sex."

"He's not." 

"Then there's nothing to worry about. However, you still haven't answered my question as to why you two aren't married yet." 

"Because we're in college?" Touya says meekly. 

"So? I married your mother when she was in high school." 

"But you also had a job." 

"And you have multiple part time jobs and are living rent free with your family. Is Tsukishiro-san the type to take things slow? Is that why?"

"Wha-! I don't-that's not the issue!"

"Are you not ready?"

"I-!" Touya has no words for his father. While he wasn't planning on marrying Yukito anytime soon, he couldn't imagine them not being a couple for as long as they lived. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." 

"It's not like I'm not ready. It's just, I don't think now is the right time..." Touya manages weakly. 

"And why's that?"

"Because Yukito is the alternate form of an angel who may or may not also hold feelings for me and I have yet to successfully romance him." Is what Touya wants to say, but he can't. How do you explain your boyfriend being the temporary form for a magical guardian who serves your younger sister in her magical endeavors? 

"Because having Yukito live with us would be a dramatic change for Sakura, don't you think?" Touya says instead. Blaming his sister feels wrong, but he doesn't know what else to say. "I mean, she's only in middle school and middle school can be a rough time for some kids. I wouldn't want her to have to adjust to Yukito being here all them when she has so many other things going on." 

"Really? I thought Sakura would love to have Yukito as part of the family."

"She does get along well with him," Touya admits. "But, having a new person become part of the family is a lot to get used to at a young age."

"Is that so?"

Touya nods praying for his father believe him. 

"I'm sure Sakura would be able to adjust. She's a strong girl." 

"I...don't want to risk it."

"Mmm, such a caring older brother," Fujitaka sighs. "I guess I'll have to put off having a son-in-law for a bit longer."

"Yep." 

Touya and his father sit in silence for the next few minutes. Touya continues to eat like nothing happened, shoveling food into his mouth to avoid furthering the conversation and to get out of there as fast as he can. Fujitaka continues to eat at a leisurely pace fully aware that his son is embarrassed and that Sakura isn't the real reason he hasn't proposed to Yukito.

Meanwhile, the ghost of Nadeshiko watches the two of them shaking her head. "This isn't what I meant when I asked you to give Touya my wedding ring." She says to Fujitaka. 

Fujitaka only smiles.


	2. Sit and Look Pretty (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend that for some unknown reason Yue and Yukito are now two separate people and are living with Touya. This takes place sometime after Touya and Yukito graduate university and are new to the workforce. However, Yue is often left behind at home when he's not helping Sakura with her magical endeavors. Bored and feeling guilty for not contributing much, he decides to get a job.

"Touya. Touya. _Touya. _"__

__Touya opens his tired eyes. A haze of blue and white form into a familiar face peering down at him curiously. "Good morning, Yue." Touya sits up and stretches his arms above his head yawning grandly. He looks around lazily. The bed is empty beside him meaning Yukito is already awake and probably cooking breakfast in the kitchen._ _

__"Yukito asked me to wake you," Says Yue. "He left early today to help his class prepare for the cultural festival."_ _

__"That so? Usually he's the one oversleeping." Touya rubs the tiredness out of his eyes. "What time is it?"_ _

__"Eight thirty."_ _

__"Eight thirty!?" Touya scrambles out of bed. "I'm going to miss the bus!"_ _

__"I did try to wake you sooner, but you grabbed me in your sleep and forced me to lay with you. You're quite the heavy sleeper."_ _

__"Next time try a little harder, ok?" Touya says, knotting his tie. He rushes to the kitchen finding a plate of half-cold breakfast waiting for him on the table next to a note reminding him that his bento box is in the fridge. He scarfs it down as Yue watches him calmly._ _

__"Oh no. I forgot I have to take the trash out." Says Touya, swallowing the last of his meal and clearing his dishes._ _

__"I can take it out," Yue suggests. "The pick-up is just down the street, right?"_ _

__"Nah don't worry about it. If I run I can drop it off with enough time to make it to the bus station."_ _

__"But-"_ _

__"Really, don't worry about it." Touya snatches his bento box and rushes to the door._ _

__Yue frowns, picks up Touya's forgotten briefcase, and follows after him. "You're forgetting something."_ _

__"Right," Touya puts his hand to Yue's cheek and kisses him lightly on the lips._ _

__Yue bites back a smile. "Close, but that's not what I meant." He holds up Touya's briefcase._ _

__Touya blushes. "Of course," He takes the briefcase. "Thanks. I'll see you later."_ _

__"Take care," Yue sends him off. He waits until Touya is out of sight before closing the door. He sighs. They never let him do any of the chores. Ever since Yue and Yukito split and Touya moved in they insisted Yue didn't have to do any of the labor, but he felt guilty not helping out. Laundry, cooking, cleaning, Yue was never asked once to do them. At the times when he did do something, like putting away the laundry before Yukito and Touya came home, they always told him afterwards that it was fine for him to leave it up to them._ _

__He didn't understand why. Perhaps it had something to do with his appearance._ _

__"All you have to do is sit and look pretty," Touya had joked once when Yue asked if he could help with the dishes._ _

__"Sit and look pretty," Yue mutters. "Clow said the same thing."_ _

___Clow spoiled you. _Says Kero's voice in his head. Now that he thought about it, even Sakura had trouble asking Yue to do things. A long time ago—when he was unable to transform back into Yukito—Sakura insisted that Yue didn't need to help her and Kero out while he stayed at her place.__ _ _

____Am I really that spoiled?_ _ _ _

___Ring ring. Ring ring. __Yue looks at his cellphone. Eriol's number appears on the screen. "Yue speaking," he answers._ _ _ _ _

______"YUEEEEEEEEE!!" Nakuru—aka Ruby Moon—shouts. "I knew you would answer if I used Eriol's phone!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tch," Yue rolls his eyes. "What are you calling me for?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Eeeeh? I can't just call you whenever I feel like it? Spinny and Kero-chan talk to each other all the time!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't call me if you don't have a purpose," Says Yue, about to hang up the phone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wait!" Nakura begs. "Is something bringing you down?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yue raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"When you answered the phone you sounded kind of sad. Wanna talk about it?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nothing's wrong." Damn Ruby. why was she so perceptive all of a sudden?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"If you tell me I'll stop calling you," Nakuru sings._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yue hesitates. "Really?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Really!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fine."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yay!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Several minutes later Yue finishes telling Nakuru about his problems. "I don't understand why. I'm only trying to do my part. They both have jobs and I stay at home all day."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I see, I see." Nakuru nods. "Maybe they think housework is beneath you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Beneath me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes. You're a magical guardian created by the most powerful wizard in all the world, so why should you have to do human things?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"But don't _you _help Eriol with the chores?"___ _ _ _ _ _

________"I mostly make tea and clean the place up every now and then. I take turns with Spinny and Mizuki-san."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Exactly. So why shouldn't I be allowed to help out?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Maybe you just have to prove it to them that you're capable."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How? I've already tried."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How about you get a job?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A job?" Yue's at a loss for words. Could he pass for a regular human working in a shop or something like that? He couldn't imagine himself scanning groceries at a check out line or serving tea in a cafe. Would businesses even hire someone without an official educational background? "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nonsense! There are plenty of things you could do, you just gotta search for the job you're best suited for."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm only suited to guarding magical books and assisting Master. I doubt that'll be enough for a resume."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You don't need a resume for part-time work."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fair enough. What do you suggest I do?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nakuru grins. "I know the perfect job."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A Month later, Touya is taking the bus home when he notices something shocking; the women in the seat next to him is reading a fashion magazine with _Yue _on the cover. What the heck!?__

__"Um, excuse me miss." Touya moves closer. "May I ask where you got that magazine from?"_ _

__"The corner store on the next block. Do you want mine? I'm almost finished looking at it."_ _

__Touya accepts the magazine and when the bus reaches his stop he runs to the corner store. Inside he finds the magazines and nearly drops his briefcase. Yue is on the cover of almost all of the fashion magazines including the high-end ones. Yue is posing in everything from formal attire, casual attire, sports wear, to pop idol like get up. He's even wearing women's clothing on one. Touya grabs a copy of each and buys them all._ _

__Meanwhile, Yukito is still at the school. He's just about to leave when he notices a magazine slip out of his student's bag. He bends down to pick it up. "Miku-san, you dropped this-" He trails off when he sees who's on the cover._ _

__"Thanks, Sensei." Says Miku, reaching for her magazine. "If I lost it before I could cut out the pictures I would've been so upset! I absolutely _need _this picture of Yue on my collage."___ _

____"Eh? That model's name is Yue?"_ _ _ _

____"You haven't heard of him? He's super popular!"_ _ _ _

____"I don't really follow fashion." Yukito admits. "What makes him so popular?"_ _ _ _

____"His face, duh! He's the most beautiful male model to grace the magazine covers in ages! He's known as the "Angel of the Moon" due to his white hair and pale features. In just under a month he reached the top of the charts and gained a fan club of over 5,000 people!"_ _ _ _

____"That so?"_ _ _ _

____"Anyway, I better get going. See you in class tomorrow!"_ _ _ _

____Back at home Yue is on the phone with Nakuru. "The modeling job is going well," He says. "Apparently i'm popular."_ _ _ _

_____"Apparently!?" _Nakuru shouts. "I'm seeing you on magazine covers in _England!" ______ _ _ _

"I'm going to lose my hearing if you keep shouting like that," Yue grumbles. 

"Sorry. Anyway, have you told Touya and Yukito about it yet?"

"Not yet. I haven't found the right time." 

At that moment Touya bursts through the door followed closely by Yukito. "When were you going to tell us that you're a model!?" 

"Talk to you later, Nakuru." Yue hangs up and looks at Touya straight in the eye. "Now I suppose. I've been modeling for about a month."

"Does Sakura know about this?" Yukito asks. 

"As far as I know, no." Yue shakes his head. 

"Why did you become a model? Why didn't you talk to us about it first?" Touya demands, dropping all the magazines he had bought in front of Yue. 

"I thought you two wouldn't allow it. Didn't you say 'all you have to do is sit and look pretty?' Well, that's exactly what I went out and did; I looked pretty and got money for it." 

Touya's left speechless while Yukito can't help but smile at Yue's attitude. 

"All I want to do is help you guys out. It's not fair that you two have to work all day to provide for us while I do nothing. We're partners after all, and partners do their fair share. Yet, you two wouldn't let me do chores, so Nakuru suggested that I find a job. I've tried to make that clear before but neither of you would listen. I was staring to worry that you guys saw me as...useless."

"You're not useless," Says Yukito. "We're sorry, we didn't know how much doing chores meant to you." 

Touya sighs. "I'm sorry if I offended you by saying you only have to look pretty. We just didn't want to burden you with human things. You don't eat so we didn't think it was fair to make you cook or clean up after us."

"I would gladly cook if it was for the two of you," Yue huffs. "I can do more than magic you know." 

"From now one we'll split the chores equally between the three of us," Touya declares. "And if you want to continue modeling we won't stop you." 

Yue smiles. "Thank you." 

_Ring ring. Ring ring. ___

__Yue looks at his phone. "It's Sakura."_ _

__"You can answer it." Says Yukito._ _

__Yue presses the button. "Yue speak-"_ _

__"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A MODEL!?"_ _


	3. Uncontrollable Magic Part 1 (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the scenario; Sometime during the Clear Card arc, Sakura's power has gotten so strong that it's affecting Yue in unexpected ways....

Touya and Yukito are making their way to their next class when something catches Touya's attention outside the window. Sakura? What was she doing on campus? Probably getting into mysterious hijinks again. 

"Sakura-chan? What's she doing here?" Yukito wonders. 

"Up to her usual shenanigans probably," Touya shrugs, only half paying attention. He's focused only on his sister running through the common area with the brat and her friend Tomoyo close behind holding a video camera. 

"Should we-" Yukito stops. 

"Yukito?" Touya turns around. His eyes widen at the sight of a magic circle appearing beneath Yukito's feet. Large wings sprout from Yukito's back to encompass his entire body like a cocoon. The transformation ends and in Yukito's place stands a bewildered looking Yue. Touya glances around. Luckily they are the only stragglers in the hallway and no one was there to bare witness to Yukito's sudden transformation. 

"Yue? Why are you appearing now?" 

Yue frowns. "It wasn't my intention, I just suddenly felt compelled to change. I had no control." 

Touya knits his eyebrows in concern. "Can you senses something wrong? Is Sakura about to be in danger?"

Yue shakes his head. "No, there's nothing." 

"Then what could've-" The sound of giggling girls echoes around the corner. Oh no! If they didn't hide soon Yue would be seen! Touya frantically looks around. Ah hah! The broom closet!

"Quick!" Touya grabs Yue by his clothes, kicks the door open, throws Yue inside as easily as one would throw a stray cat out of a grocery store, and slams the door shut behind them just in time for the girls to come into view. The girls pass by completely unaware. 

Touya sighs. "That was a close one." 

"You didn't have to be so rough shoving me into the closet like that." Yue remarks. The closet is small and Yue's poor wings are cramped. Touya can feel some feathers brushing his face unintentionally. 

Touya fumbles for a light switch. He turns it on only to be greeted by a look of annoyance. "Sorry about that, but we can't let anyone see you. Can you change back?" 

Yue nods and closes his eyes. The magic circle reappears and Yue's wings cover his body. Once again he's become Yukito. 

Yukito blinks, taking his surroundings. "Touya? Why are we in a broom closet?" 

"I'll explain later." He opens the door a crack and peers outside. The hallway is clear of students. "Let's hurry before we're late-"

"What are you two doing?" Nakuru appears causing Touya's heart to jump out of his chest. He could've sworn she had gone ahead of them. "You're gonna be late to class." 

"So are you," Touya points out. 

"But I don't even attend this college," Nakuru pouts. Nakuru is only in Japan to share Eriol's power with Yue. In order to do that, she had to be as close to Yukito as possible even if it meant she had to attend boring lectures. 

"Touya will explain to us later," Yukito assures her. "For now let's just get to class." 

The class they're heading to is one of the few general education class Touya and Yukito share being in separate departments. Touya looked forward to the classes they shared since they only occurred twice during the week. Touya missed having Yukito in all his classes like in high school, and since the general education classes were boring Yukito was the only thing keeping Touya awake. Every now and then when Touya started dozing off, Yukito would get his attention by either pinching him lightly on the shoulder, or, if no one was looking, giving him a quick kiss. But that was only if Nakuru was already asleep too. 

However, today Touya couldn't afford to doze off; They had a test to take. 

Sometime later, Touya flips his packet over and leans back in his chair. He had finished his test early again with thirty minutes to spare. Asleep or not, Touya could pass the subject with ease. Wondering how Yukito is doing, he glances over only to find,

"Yue!?" 

Yue is sitting in Yukito's place looking stunned. 

Touya quickly covers his mouth looking around in a panic. Luckily he had the sense to only whisper-shout in surprise. And since he and Yukito typically sat at the back of the classroom (so Nakuru wouldn't disturb anyone while she slept near them) once again no one had noticed Yue. Yet. 

"What's going on?" Touya whispers. 

"I-I don't know." Yue shakes his head helplessly.  
Nakuru awakes from her sleep yawning heartily. She rubs her eyes and gasps. "Yu-!"

Fortunately, Touya had the sense to force Nakuru into a face-plant onto the desk to prevent her from shouting Yue's name. Unfortunately, the sound of Nakuru's face hitting the wooden desk was loud enough to echo throughout the lecture hall. 

Curious, students begin to look around for the noisy perpetrator who dared interrupt them during at test worth fifty percent of their grade. 

Touya hastily takes off his jacket and throws it over Yue in the nick of time. 

Seeing Touya sitting next to a covered "Yukito" (who luckily thought to put his wings away) and a sore Nakuru grumbling about her nose, the class unanimously decides that it's just the three of them being weird again and leaves them be. They have a test to worry about anyway; there isn't anytime to question the couple and their odd, happy-go-lucky friend who everyone was pretty sure didn't even attend the college. 

The professor enters the room and Touya gather's his and Yukito's test. He runs to the professors desk, drops the tests in front of her, and races back to his seat to grab his bag while Nakuru is shoving Yue out the back door. She accidentally pushes him into the door frame and immediately begins apologizing. 

The professor watches her students go in utter confusion. At least they finished their tests. 

Touya and Nakuru take Yue to the bathroom. After checking to make sure no one's inside they lock the door. Yue throws Touya's jacket aside and glares daggers at Nakuru. 

"I said I was sorry!" She huffs. 

"Yue, what's going on? Should we be concerned?" Touya asks. 

"I already said I don't know. I was overcome with magic and before I knew it I couldn't stop myself from transforming." 

"Could it have something to do with Sakura?"

"Perhaps. We should find her. She might still be on campus." 

"Eh? Sakura's here?" Asks Nakuru. "Why?"

Touya shrugs. "We don't know. We just saw her outside before class. I think Tomoyo and that brat were with her." 

"Then let's go find her! But first..." Nakuru eyes Yue. "Are you able to change back?"

"I should be. But I think for now I shouldn't. I don't want to transform again in front of a crowd." 

Touya raises an eyebrow. "Are you going to walk around campus looking like you fell from heaven? Because wings or no wings you're bound to draw a crowd." 

"We can just say i'm cosplaying. That's a thing young humans do. And every once in a while I see the occasional cosplayer on campus."

"Yes, but that's usually during school events." 

"It's either I go out as I am now, or risk transforming into myself again in front of the entire student body. Which do you prefer?" 

Touya sighs. "I guess the first option." 

"Great!" Nakuru claps her hands together. "Now let's get out of here before the poor student outside wets his pants."

_To be continued in another chapter....eventually. ___


	4. Writing Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw this Character Prompt thing one tumblr and just had to parody it with Touya and Yue while combining it with a little headcanon of mine...Credit to Whumpster-dumpster. 
> 
> Sorry it's so short. Maybe next time I'll continue Uncontrollable Magic, who knows.

Touya tilts Yue's chin up to get a better look at his face and the evidence of the fight. Touya delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by Yue's mouth, saying nothing as he examines it. After a brief pause, Yue's heart skips a nervous beat as Touya looks him dead in the eyes. Touya's voice is quiet and tense, his anger barely restrained. 

"Akizuki-san shrunk the laundry again, didn't she?"

~~~Alternate Version~~~~~~

Clow tilts Yue's chin up to get a better look at his face and the evidence of the fight. Clow delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by Yue's mouth, saying nothing as he examines it. After a brief pause, Yue's heart skips a nervous beat as Clow looks him dead in the eyes. Clow's voice is quiet and tense, his anger barely restrained. 

"Kero set the library on fire again, didn't he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little headcanon is that after moving in with Yukito (clear card arc) Akizuki somehow manages to provoke Yue every now and then and they fight.


	5. Try This (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue just wants to do something nice for Touya. But it can be difficult when you're not human and your boyfriend is.

Sakura hums as she adds cinnamon to the bowl. "Cinnamon, sugar, cornstarch, lemon juice..." She sings to her own tune as she goes and Kero-chan flaps around her.  


"...Blueberries!" They sing together as Kero-chan empties the fruit into the mix. She stirs the spoon around the bowl as Kero-chan dances in the air around her.  
"Blueberry pie! Blueberry pie!" Chants Kero-chan.  


"Delicous!" Sakura agrees in a sing song voice before remembering there was more to pie then simply stirring the filling. "Oh! We have to roll out the dough for the crust!" She hands to spoon to Kero-chan and turns around to fetch the dough, talking as she goes. "I can't wait to try-" she stops mid-sentence as kitchen window comes into view.  


"Eh, Sakura?" Kero-chan sets aside the spoon. "What's wrong-"  


"-hoEEEH?!" Yelps Sakura at the sudden appearance of Yue behind the glass. "What are you doing here?!" Yue floats outside the window with his usual impassive facial expression holding a basket covered with a cloth.  


Kero-chan floats to the window unperturbed by Yue and opens it. "Oh, it's just Yue," Kero-chan opens the window, "It's unusual to see you here all the sudden. What's that you got there?" Kero-chan attempts to remove the basket's cover and Yue slaps him away.  


"It's not for you." He says coldly before turning to Sakura. "You need to get used seeing me"  


Sakura turns red and tries to defend herself. "I- I am used to seeing you! You just appeared so suddenly." She laughs nervously and waves her hand at the guardian.  
"What are you doing here, Yue-san? Is something wrong? You should come inside."  


Yue shakes his head no. "I need you to do something for me. It won't take long."  


"Do what?" Sakura tilts her head to the side.  


Yue lifts the basket. "Try this for me."

The next day is a beautiful Sunday morning. Sakura hums to herself as she hangs the laundry to dry. The sun shines brightly casting long shadows. She nearly screams when Yue's shadow appears above her.  


"Master, try this".

At school the next day Sakura settles herself under a tree with her bento as she waits for Tomoyo to join her. A rustling sound in the leaves makes Sakura look up. "Hoeeeeh!?"  


"Master, have this."

Tuesday Sakura runs outside with her class on the track field when something silvery flashes in the corner of her eye. Sakura comes to a skidding halt and Tomoya almost collides into her. "Hoe!"  


Tomoyo eyes the bushes Sakura is screaming at. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?!"  


Yue hovers out from behind them. "Master, please try this."  


Tomoyo looks back and forth between the two, noting the basket in Yue's arms. "Eh, Sakura-chan?"  


"Please hurry, Master. Yukito is supposed to be in gym."

Wednesday is the same story. Thursday and Friday are nothing different. Yue appears out of no where in front of Sakura at the moments she least expects it holding his basket. On Saturday he's floating outside her bedroom window before breakfast. 

Finally it is Sunday again. Sakura and Tomoyo busy themselves in Sakura's kitchen making dinner. That night Sakura asked Tomoyo to stay over and help her study for their test. Although she was slowly coming to terms with math, the material on this upcoming assessment worried her. So far she hasn't seen him yet for the whole day but she doesn't doubt he will appear. Sakura hopes she can study in peace with Tomoyo without any surprises. Every few seconds her eyes dart to the kitchen window and several times she almost messes up the recipe. 

"What's going on with Yue-san?" Tomoyo finally asks her.  


"Ah, well..." Sakura is not sure where to begin as Yue swore her to secrecy. Not even Yukito knew what Yue was up to as Yue insisted to Sakura and Kero-chan that his other self could absolutely not know. But this was Tomoyo and Sakura needed advice. There was only so long she could handle Yue scaring the life out of her everyday.

"Yue-san asked me not to tell...but...well, I'm not exactly sure why but everyday he has been coming to me and asking me to-"  


"Master." Say's Yue standing behind her. "Please try this."  


"Hoeeeh!?" Sakura screams and grabs hold of Tomoyo.  


Tomoyo calmly greets Yue. "Good evening, Yue-san. What are doing here?"  


"I let him in through Sakura's window!" Says Kero-chan flying out from behind him. "He wants Sakura to try more food!"  


"Cerberus!" Says Yue and swipes at him.  


"Is that so?" Tomoyo smiles at him and pats Sakura's hair as her friend comes back to her senses. "You cook Yue-san? Is that what you have with you? That basket smells delightful." Both girls eye the basket curiously.  


Yue looks away from her but he nods yes and holds out the basket. "Sometimes...."  


"Eh!?" Says Sakura and Kero-chan at the same time. "You're the one who has been making these?" Sakura and Kero-chan can't hide their surprise. Yue never mentioned he made the treats, he simply showed up and made Sakura eat them.  


"Of course." Yue says bluntly. "Did you think I was coming every day to make you eat random pastries?"  


Tomoyo's eyes light up. "Really? That's surprising!" She exclaims, taking the basket from Yue and setting it on the counter. She lifts the cloth to find a fresh pile of some of the most lovely pastries she had ever seen. "Oh my! These are all for Sakura-chan?"  


"Yue they're so cute!" Squeals Sakura. "You were really making them? They've turned out really good this time!"  


"Not exactly." Says Yue to answer Tomoyo's question. "However, I need Master to try them."  


"Why is that?"  


"It doesn't matter."  


"Hmmm?" Says Tomoyo-chan, picking up on Yue's embarrassment. Sakura reaches into the basket and picks up pastry, taking a dainty little bite.  
"They're really yummy! These are the best ones yet!"  


Kero buzzes around Yue's head. "Let me try! Let me try too! Yue!"  


Yue smacks him out of the air. "No, they're not for you.  


"Who might they be for?" Asks Tomoyo, taking a pastry to try for herself. Unlike with Kero-chan, Yue doesn't seem to have a problem with Tomoyo taking one. "These are superb!"  


That was all Yue needed to know. He takes back the basket. "Thank you, Master. I'll come back when I have another recipe." Just like that Yue starts to walk out of the kitchen.  


"Eh?" Says Sakura. "That's it? Yue-san, wait!"  


"Yue!" Kero-chan calls out after him. "How can you leave without explaining yourself!" But that's just what Yue does.

Later that same evening Touya puts the dishes away after dinner at Yukito's house.  


"How was the curry? I tried making it like they do at the restaurant I work at." He asks Yukito.  


"Delicious!" He answers immediately.  


"I'm glad. What should we have for desert." He turns around for Yukito's answer and is met with a sudden flash of light. In seconds Yue is standing before him.  
"I might have something."  


Touya stares at him. "Heh, are you offering yourself for dessert?" He says with a cheeky grin.  


Yue turns red in the face. "Touya!" He points to the the top of the fridge where a basket was pushed just out of sight. "In there."  


Touya smirks. "Ah, ok," and goes to bring it down. He's surprised when he opens it to see the amount of colorful pastries inside. Yue waits in anticipation.  
"Wow, where did these come from?"  


Yue folds his arms. "Try them." Touya picks up the one that is the most colorful with dainty flowers decorating the top. They all looked made completely by hand by professional patisseries. Like Touya's favorite, where he worked until it had to close down when the owner decided to retire. Touya bites off half of it and chews thoughtfully. Yue watches him closely.  


"These are really good!" Touya polishes it off and dives in for another. "They almost remind me of-"  


"You're favorite bakery before it closed down". Yue finishes the sentence.  


"But they're even better." Say's Touya. "Because I bet they were made with love." He says teasingly.  


"I didn't say I made them."  


"It's all over your face."  


Yue wonders how Touya can possibly tell what's going on in his head as he is sure his facial expression rarely ever changes.  
"What made you decide to bake?" Touya asks as he starts on his third pastry. "You can't even eat."  


"You can." Yue shrugs. "I wanted to do something for you...do you like them?"  


"I said they're delicious didn't I? Would you like a taste?"  


Yue stares at Touya. How was he supposed to taste them? Touya literally just brought up how he couldn't eat. "How-" he begins before Touya places a hand to his cheek and presses their lips together. Touya pulls away after a moment.  


"So, could you taste how sweet they were?"  


Thinking about it, Yue did taste something sweet. Flustered, Yue takes a moment to respond. He can't think of what to say besides "Not _too _sweet? I went to Master every day and had her taste them until they came out right because I couldn't and...."  
__

____  
Touya laughs. "They're perfect. Sweet just like you. Thank you, Yue."  


"...I'm not sweet."

____ _ _

__

__

__END._ _


	6. No Choice (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue just wanted to sleep all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yue and Yukito are two separate people for this story (as in they have separate bodies) just like Chapter 2. Except this time Touya and Yukito are still college students.

He had no choice. All he wanted to do was sleep all day but that was not going to happen. Yue was rudely awakened by his phone going off frantically on the night stand for the fifth time already. Touya and Yukito had already left for their early morning classes and Yue was left to sleep in as long as he wanted like always. Except, apparently not this morning. If it's Cerberus, thought Yue in his sleepy state, I'm throwing the phone out the window. Then he thought, It could be Master in trouble.... Yue opened his eyes, stretched, and rolled to the side of the bed. He patted the night stand looking around for his phone as he yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The phone tumbled to the floor as his fingers knocked clumsily into it and ceased ringing. Yue stared at it with narrowed eyes, wondering if it had broken. It would be fine with him if it did, it only meant he would get to sleep in longer. Fortunately for the phone it was still alive and well but Yue wasn't going to bother checking for sure.

Oh well, he thought, if it's important they'll try again. He rolled back onto his pillow and settled in the center of the bed, stretched out across the it and unfolding his wings as far as he could.

Touya splurged on the bed in this room so it was larger than most for him, Yue, and Yukito to share if they wanted (Yue had his own room with a bed for himself but often sleeps wherever he wants like a cat) with Yukito and Yue on either side of their boyfriend. Without them it was Yue's personal island paradise made of memory foam. His favorite place for solo cat naps or cuddling with Touya.

Just as he settled in again the phone remembered the life it still had and burst into a loud frantic noise causing Yue's eyes to snap open. Grumbling he picked it up and swiped to answer the call without bothering to check the caller ID.

The voice, or rather, voices on the other end shouted into Yue's ear. He could barely make out who was saying what.

"Yue!" Said Cerberus, Nakuru, and Suppi all at once. Cerberus spoke frantically, explaining the situation "You gotta help us out here! Sakura is useless (a muffled angry 'Kero-chan' could be heard in the background) and we're in the middle of a really intense battle in our game and we desperately need another player-"

Yue hung up without hesitation. He fell back onto the pillow with a loud sigh before the phone went off again. Damn it, why didn't he just turn it off? He snatched it back up, swiped, and said in his most annoyed face "What?!"

"Yue! I'm so glad you picked up! I was trying to reach you all morning."

This time it was Yukito's voice on the other end.

Yue was suddenly alert. "What's wrong?"

"Touya needs you to bring him something he forgot on the table. It's really important but he has back to back classes today and I can't get it myself because I have my own class starting soon!"

"That's all it is? Does he need it that badly?"

"Yes, it's a project that counts for 50 percent of his grade and if he doesn't turn it in at the beginning of class he could fail. His professor is known for being terribly strict."

"How did Touya of all people forget something this important?"

There was a moment of silence before Yukito began again, sounding as if he was embarrassed. "I may have distracted him or something..."

"...or something." Repeated Yue, wandering into the kitchen to search for Touya's project. "Is it this blue folder right here?"

"Yes that's it! Can you get it to him before 10?"

Yue glanced over at the kitchen clock which read 9:15. The commute to Touya and Yukito's university was a short one on Touya's motorcycle but about a half hour taking a bus or train and walking most of the way. Yue bet he could get there faster if he flew but...

"No! Don't fly!" Exclaimed Yukito. "Sakura would be really mad if you were noticed flying about in broad daylight. I know you would be cutting it close but..."

"I understand." Said Yue, rolling his eyes. "Text me how to get there."

 _9:16am Yukito's house._ /p>

Yue hung up and went to look for an outfit of Yukito's he could borrow. He tried to hurry but it took him five minutes to put together something that wasn't a grandpa sweater.

_ 9:21am Yukito's porch. _

Yue looked up from the instructions. He knew how to get to Penguin park—the first recognizable landmark on the way to the college—but he'd only ever gone there by flying. First he had to guess the right street to take. Yukito always went left when he went out shopping and the grocery store was in the same direction, so Yue took the left road. It wasn't hard from there to find penguin park going by Yukito's memories. However, he didn't expect the path through penguin park to be completely destroyed. It looked as if an earthquake had gone through the park and knocked over all the playground equipment. Cracks and large holes covered the ground and construction workers were all over fixing the mess.

"You'll have to go around the park, sweetie." Said a random old lady with her friend. "The workers won't let anyone through."

Yue sighed in frustration. He'd have to alter his route. "Do you know what caused this?" Yue asked. Although, he had a strong feeling it was related to Sakura.

The older women shook their heads and Yue bowed politely before leaving. When he was still within earshot he could hear the two woman talking about him.

"What a beautiful young man!"

"Indeed. If only I was 50 years younger!"

"Rawr!" The other agreed. Yue felt his skin crawl. He shook his head, he had to think fast.

_9:25am shopping center_

Miraculously Yue found himself in the market. From here he knew there was another route to take but he could not quite remember what that was. Yukito wasn't answering his text messages probably because he was in class. The market was crowded today and Yue had a hard time not getting bumped into by all the busy shoppers.

He looked around for somebody who wasn't busy so he could ask for directions when he spotted something unusual. Off to the side hidden between two stands was a young girl crying all by herself. No one noticed her as they went by. Yue quickly turned away knowing he had no time to stop and see what was wrong. He made it a few feet before stopping. But....

The little girl looked up as a shadow covered her. "What's wrong?"

"I lost my mommy!" She sobbed and grabbed onto Yue. Yue internally cringed at the disgusting, snotty child. Of course she had to have lost her mom, how was he going to find time to help her? The woman could be anywhere among the hundreds of people.

"I don't have time for this." To her surprise Yue picked up the child and jumped into the air, landing delicately on a rooftop. "Can you spot her from up here?" She stared at him open mouthed.

"Well?"

"I'm scared of heights!" She sobbed even harder than before. Yue froze, realizing he may have made a grave mistake.

"Don't be scared. I won't drop you." He reassured the girl. "Look, I have wings, see?" The girl takes in the sight of Yue's grand wings. He smiled at her kindly. She smiled back. "Tell me what your mother looks like."

She described to him what her mother looked like and together they scan the crowd. Yue hops between buildings as they go hoping he's heading in the right direction to the university and that no one has noticed him.

"There!" The little girl pointed to a woman below clutching her purse and looking around for child among the crowd. Yue jumped into an alley and rushes into the crowd trying to keep track of the mother.

"Mama!" The girl screamed. The mother didn't hear her.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know! She's just mama!"

Yue rolled his eyes. "Tell me your surname."

"Suzuki."

"Mama Suzuki-san!" Yue shouted lifting the girl into the air. "I found your child!" Finally the mother turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight of the most beautiful man she had ever seen holding her child in the air lion king style. She never thought the angels themselves would descend from the heavens to find her lost child! She ran towards them.

"Hinako!" The mother practically yanked the child from Yue smothering her into a hug. "Thank goodness!" She was about to thank Yue to, but when she looked up he was gone.

_9:40am_

Yue found a map and snapped a picture with his phone. As he turned the corner he stopped at traffic light. He tapped his foot as waited to cross thinking he should have just kept flying. 

A young woman waiting to cross with him suddenly gasped. "Kitty, no!" She yelled at a tiny black kitten that started crossing. A car was coming fast. The woman hopped around nervously. "Oh, I can't watch!" 

The car came closer and the tiny kitten stopped. 

"No!!"

Yue wasted no time. Without a second thought he summoned his wings and dove into the street, snatching the kitten out of the rode. The woman watched amazed.

The car swerved then stopped, the driver exiting the vehicle in shock. "What on earth did I almost hit?!"

Yue, safely on the other side, inspected the kitten for injuries. When the light changed the woman ran across. 

"What was that? How did you do that?" 

The man had the same questions. "I thought I saw a huge bird in front of me! I could have crashed!" He stopped short when he saw Yue's wings. As far as he was concerned a divine being had saved this kitten's life.

Yue put them away and handed the kitten to the woman. "Take care of this, please." He looked around for other witnesses and shrugged when he saw none. What were two people going to do anyway?

"You just saw wings because you were in shock or something." He said to both of them. 

"What?" Answered the woman, in a daze.

Yue left the two to puzzle that out.

_9:50am_

Yue was almost there. He could see the university from the sky. He knew flying in broad daylight was risky, but he wasted enough time helping the little girl. Sakura could erase anyone's memory anyway if he was spotted.

"Yu! Eh! Saaaaaaaan!" Ruby Moon flew out of nowhere straight into Yue like a missile and latching onto him like a koala. The sudden impact made him falter and he flapped his wings to regain his bearings.

"Ruby Moon! Let go of me!" Yue pushed her away. "I'm in a hurry!"

"No!" Rubby Moon squeezed him tightly. "Not until you agree to come over and help us beat the final boss!"

"I don't have time for this!" Yue succeeded in prying her arms off of him. "I have to deliver-" Oh no! The folder! He must have dropped it when she crashed into him! He dived for the folder but Ruby Moon reached it first.

"Ahah! What's this?"

"Give that back!" Yue made a grab for it but Ruby Moon dodged.

"If I give it back will you come over and play video games?"

"I don't want to play video games."

Ruby Moon poked her tongue at him. "Fine! Be that way!" She dived towards the university. Yue chased after her. He managed to grab the tip of Ruby Moon's butterfly wing and yank her backwards.

"Ouch!" She shrieked, turning around to beat him. The two scuffled in the sky until they both fell and crashed into a giant tree. Hair tangled in the thick branches, Yue could only watch as Ruby Moon scurried down the tree and ran off. After finally freeing himself he jumped down and followed her.

He catches up to her in the courtyard. Luckily, she was now in her temporary form, Nakuru Akizuki.

Nearby a group of students play frisbee. Seeing his chance, Yue ran and snatched the frisbee midair and throws it at Nakuru. It strikes the back of her head perfectly and she falls forward on the ground. The students gawked in surprise. They'd never seen such an amazing throw!

As she scrambled to get up Yue snatched the folder from her grip.

"Ah! No fair!" Nakuru pouted.

"Leave me alone!" Yue snapped. "I have to take this to Touya!" He turned around to leave until suddenly it hits him that he doesn't know where Touya's classroom is. He looked at his phone. It was 9:55.

"If I show you where his classroom is will you come over?" Nakuru smirked.

"Why do you know where his classroom is?"

"I come over to play with Touya sometimes."

"First of all, don't mess with Touya. Second of all, if you don't show me where the classroom is I'll rip your wings off. Now show me."

"No can do! You gotta say the magic words first."

Yue scowled. Nakuru returned the look with a sweet smile.

"I'll come over to play video games."

"Yay!" Nakuru clapped her hands. "Let's go!"

Yue allowed Nakuru to drag him. They reached the classroom with two minutes to spare. Yue attempted to open the door but to his dismay it was locked! He peered through the window. The classroom, a large auditorium with glass windows along the walls, was already full and the teacher stood at the front of the room addressing the students. Yue spotted Touya in the first row looking nervously at his watch.

"The window!" Nakuru suggested. Together she and Yue pried a window open but it didn't go far enough. "We're just going to have to kick that door open!" The clock on the wall ticked 10am.

_10:02am_

Since class had begun professor and his teaching assistants started going along the rows collecting the assignments. Touya sat in the first row at the very end tapping his fingers nervously. Yukito had sent him a brief text before his class started saying he had gotten ahold of Yue and he agreed to bring the assignment on time. But he was nowhere to be seen and the professor was 3 students away. In two minutes the professor and his assistants had almost every assignment in the room. This professor did not like to waste time.

"What's this, Watanabe-kun?" Said the professor to Touya's classmate. "You can't find it?"

Poor Watanabe dug frantically around in his bag. "I-I swear I had it this morning it must be in here somewhere." The professor tapped his foot impatiently. Watanabe in a panic dumped the bag and pawed through the contents. The rest of the class watched nervously on his behalf. "It's..uh...not here..." stammered Watanabe weakly.

"Oh?" Said the professor.

The class held their breathe.

"Hpmh. I'll put you down as an failed. You know I don't accept late work."

"No- please-!"

But the professor moved on. Two more students until he was at Touya. He considered running for it.

Then one more student.

Then...

The door to the lecture hall busted open and two figures came running into the room in a blur before coming to a sudden stop as Nakuru tripped on her laces. Everyone in the room was staring at the interruption, including the professor.

Yue came to his senses quickly. He straightened himself out in a huff and strode over to Touya, his eyes full of determination. Everyone's gaze followed him. Touya thanked all the gods in heaven that his angel was here to save him.

Yue slapped the project in front of Touya without a word with a loud smack. Just as quickly, he turned around to leave.

"What's this, Kinomoto-kun?" Said the professor slyly. "You had someone deliver your project, hm?"

Yue turned around calmly. "What of it?" He said icily.

Touya's professor looked into his eyes and went pale.

"Nothing...as long as it's on time, ahem."

Yue took Nakuru by the elbow and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

_11:30am_

The door to the lecture hall creaked open.

"Oh. My. God." Whispered a student as she stepped out of the room with her friend. "Who is that _guy?_ "

"He's so pretty!" Her friend agreed. "But he looks so angry? How can anyone look so angry when asleep? Also how can you tell they're a guy?" 

Yue lay on a bench with his head on Nakuru's knee. Too tired and already done with the day go anywhere after his rush to campus, Nakuru agreed to let him have a nap until Touya came out of class before going to play video games. 

"Does it matter? He's beautiful."

"He's with that girl though..." They sighed. As more students came out of the room plenty of them stopped to stare at the mysterious person who had barged into their classroom and frightened their professor.

Yue did not stir. 

"Damn, look at those chicks." Said a male student. 

His friend whistled. "Should we talk to them?"

"Bruh, that one is wearing mens clothes?" Said their other friend.

"If that's a man that's cool too." Said the first guy. "He's hot."

Nakuru almost got up to lecture his friend on how all clothes should be considered unisex and and people can wear what they want because gender is a social construct before finally Touya emerged from the room. He shooed away the crowd with a glare. No girl or guy was going to have his Yue. They parted before him.

When Touya reached them Yue's eyes snapped open. 

"How was class?" He yawned.

"If it wasn't for you it would have been awful." Touya took his hand and pulled him up from the bench. "Thanks, Yue."

"I helped too!" Chimed in Nakuru.

"No you did not!" Yue glared at her. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's go before Kero-chan and Suppi die in the game."

Touya looked sadly at Yue. "Leaving already? Yuki and I usually have our lunch together around now."

Yue glanced the people looking his way and whispering. "I should't be here." He tugged Nakuru's arm and attempted to drag her away. 

"Ah, wait." Touya pulled him back, putting an arm around his waist and kissing him passionately. His classmates eyes went wide. Touya was pretty well known on campus in all departments for his looks and personality. And everyone knew the rumors that he could be dating his good friend Yukito (who was equally popular). They did not pull away until Touya was sure everyone knew what Yue was to him. Nakuru just raised her eyebrows and chuckled. 

"Ah, Touya! Yue!" Yukito spotted them down the hall and jogged up. 

The students waited with bated breath. Yukito had definitely seen the kiss. Jaws dropped when Touya chose to greet Yukito with his own quick peck on the lips. 

Yukito blushed in surprise. Touya had never kissed him in public before. Touya figured might as well confirm the rumors now. 

The crowd was in awe, but also jealous. Touya, the hottest guy on campus, had _two_ boyfriends. 

"Ah, um. Yue, are you going to stay longer?" Yukito asked.

Yue, equally embarrassed (but happy on the inside) pulls on Nakuru."I definitely can't stay now." 

Touya sighed dramatically and takes Yukito's hand. "See you later than, _babe_." 

" _Babe?_ "

"I'm just kidding." The four parted ways. 

Later, Nakuru recounts the tale to Kero-chan and Suppi and Yue loses the game for them in revenge.


	7. Catch You Catch Me (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touya tries too hard to do the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have ideas for "Uncontrollable Magic" part 2! I'll probably update it in a couple more weeks.

Touya crouches behind the bushes peering through the leaves at his target. His hearts pounding in his chest. He's doing his best not to breath too loudly and make any sudden movements. Luckily for him the wind is blowing and the sound of the rustling plants and trees makes it harder for the target to hear him. All he needs now is an opening...

His target turns away. Now! Now is his chance! Touya creeps around the bush moving at a snail's pace standing up slowly as he goes. Closer...closer...Touya opens his arms wide and lunges.

He catches empty air and falls to the ground landing in a soft pile of raked leaves. Damn it. He failed again.

"I told you," Says Yue, leaning casually on the rake, "That you couldn't sneak up on me."

Groaning, Touya rolls over to face him. "Just you wait. One day I'll catch you off guard."

"If you say so."

Lately Touya's been obsessed with catching Yue all because he wanted to surprise him with a hug and make him flustered like Yukito. It's easy to make Yukito flustered. A hug from behind while he's cooking, a sudden kiss in in the university halls between classes, a quick slap on the butt when he isn't paying attention, and even just being touched on the face is enough to turn Yukito's pale face into a tomato. And Touya absolutely loves it. In fact, nothing brings him greater joy than seeing Yukito stammer, blush, and cover his face in embarrassment.

Yue on the other hand, is much harder to surprise. He's usually cool and calm hardly ever losing his composure—except for when his Master is in danger, or when Ruby Moon is around, and when he and Touya are in bed, etc—and Touya is determined to make him blush without having to remove his clothes. Unfortunately, it's not easy sneaking up on someone with magical powers.

Touya should know better. Before he gave Yue his magic no one was ever able to sneak up on him. Especially his little sister.

"Touya? Why are you laying in the leaves?" Yukito asks, amused. He's carrying a tray of tea and enough cake to feed a horde of Kero-chans.

Yue shakes his head. "He tried to hug me again."

"Ah, I see."

"I almost had him." Touya huffs, chucking some leaves at the guardian. Being flimsy and weightless the leaves fall short of Yue by a foot.

"Yes, yes. Are you done with your chores? I made us some snacks."

Touya reaches for Yue. Rolling his eyes, Yue takes Touya's hands and pulls him up. The second he lets go Touya lunges for him again. Yue vanishes in a flash leaving Touya to fall once more.

Yue reappears on the porch next to Yukito. "I think you almost had me there."

Touya glares at him. Sarcasm is Yue's favorite emotion second to annoyance.

Yukito laughs. "Come now, Touya. Let's drink the tea before it's cold."

The rest of the afternoon passes by uneventfully. The trio sit on the porch together, Touya and Yukito shoulder to shoulder munching on the teacakes in a comfortable silence while Yue naps with his head on Touya's lap. Peaceful days like this are all Touya needs.

When the teacakes are gone Touya puts a gentle hand on Yukito's cheek. "You've got a crumb on your lip." He leans in and kisses the corner of Yukito's mouth. Yukito blushes brighter than the sun. Touya grins. "Come on, it wasn't even a full kiss."

"I-"

Touya doesn't give Yukito the chance to protest before kissing him again, this time directly on the lips.

Yue stirs and opens his eyes. He sits up stretching his arms above his head. He raises an eyebrow when he notices the other two are kissing. He waits patiently for them to notice that he is awake. Finally they break away.

Yue nudges Touya. "Do I get a kiss too?" He asks, cocking his head sweetly.

"Of course you do," Says Touya, turning to give Yue a kiss just as intense as the one he gave Yukito.

"I should get started on dinner now." Yukito starts clearing the tea cups and plates.

"Let me help you," Touya starts to get up but Yukito shakes his head.

"No, no. You two sit and relax a bit longer."

Yue immediately settles into Touya's lap again and closes his eyes. Touya chuckles and begins stroking Yue's long, soft hair. All the while, he's innocently unaware of Touya's plans.

Touya twists Yue's hair through his fingers. Soon. Soon I'll get him.

The next day, Touya waits patiently in the closet. Any second now Yue will be arriving to put away the laundry. The bedroom door opens. A basket of laundry is set on the bed to be folded.

Touya waits. He really needed to find something better to do with his days off.

Finally, the closet opens. Touya jumps out successfully nabbing his target. "Got you-Yukito!?"

"Mmph!" Yukito is muffled against Touya's chest. Touya let's go and Yukito gasps for air.

"Touya! You scared me!"

"I, I thought Yue was supposed to put away the laundry today."

"We switched chores. He said he wanted to go out with Nakuru today—apparently she convinced him to go to the movies with her—so he's going to do the shopping before he comes back."

"Oh," Touya sighs dramatically. "Guess I'll have to come up with something else. In the meantime-" Touya draws closer pushing Yukito against the bed. "Since we're alone why not take advantage of the situation?"

"Eh? But it's the middle of the day." Yukito protests, yet he doesn't push Touya away.

"So?" Touya removes Yukito's glasses setting them on the bedside table.

"But-" Yukito never gets to finish.

Later that day Touya has a new plan to catch Yue. Although, this time Yukito is complicit. It's a simple plan involving a distraction, however they couldn't afford to mess up the timing.

Yue comes home arms laden with groceries. "I'm home!" He calls. There's no response. Touya and Yukito must be out in the yard he figures. He puts the groceries away and goes to greet them. Opening the back door he sees no sign of either Touya nor Yukito. They must be trying to surprise him again.

"I can sense both of you here." Yue surveys the yard. "There's no use trying to surprise me." Strange. For some reason Yue can sense another presence...

"Now!"

Yukito dives into action leaping out from the behind the bushes brandishing a water gun. Yue blocks the spray of water just in time with a shield as Touya ambushes him from the other direction with his own water gun. Yue springs into the air leaving Yukito to take the assault. He lands delicately on the grass and the others waste no time redirecting their aim. Yue dodges with ease only to come face to face with _another_ Touya. Yue is too shocked to react allowing the second Touya to snatch him successfully into a hug. 

"Got you!" Touya grins, squeezing the guardian tightly. He plants a kiss on Yue's lips eliciting a blush.

Touya pulls away relishing the look of embarrassment on Yue's beautiful face. Yue sinks into Touya's warm embrace

"How? Why? Why are there two of you?" He can tell that the one holding him is the real Touya. 

"We asked Sakura to borrow The Mirror card." 

At this The Mirror card transforms back into her original state. She smiles and waves at Yue.

Yue lifts an eyebrow. "You asked Master to borrow The Mirror for _this?_ "

"I had to even the playing field somehow." 

"I can't believe you," Yue mutters. He turns to Yukito. "And I can't believe you helped him."

Yukito shrugs. "I couldn't say no after earlier. Touya's too convincing." 

"What happened earlier?" 

Yukito just smiles. "Don't worry. You'll have your turn tonight."

"What?" 

"He means that I'm claiming you as a reward," Touya smirks. "It's only fair." 

Yue's blush deepens as he picks up on the meaning. "Ah." 

"Er...sorry to interrupt," The mirror card says shyly. "But, am I still needed or...?" 

"How about you stay for dinner?" Yukito asks her. "You were a vital part of our plan. I have pudding for dessert if you'd like." 

The Mirror beams. "That sounds lovely." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda late. My intentions were to update every Tuesday, but this week was the start of a new semester so...things got a little hectic. I'll do my best to post at least once a week, but Idk yet if I can manage every Tuesday just yet anymore. Ah...we'll see...


	8. Uncontrollable Magic Part 2 (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: For some reason Yue is unable to control when he appears. To find out why, Yue, Touya, and Nakuru seek out Sakura who for some reason is hanging around Touya's campus. (Reminder: this takes place during clear card)

So many eyes. So many eyes staring at the beautiful person walking by. It's making Touya irritated. Yue belongs to him after all, in a sense, it's not like Touya's a possessive kind of guy. But, up until now, Yue was a secret kept between a few; Touya, Sakura, Tomoyo, the brat, Mizuki-san, and the others associated to them were the only ones who have ever seen Yukito's other form. (Touya is assuming that the previously mentioned are the only ones who know about Yue. Sometimes he wonders if he should tell Sakura that he knows about her magical endeavors. Then again, it's fun to mess with the "yellow plushie"). Yue also rarely appeared in front of Touya except for when he deemed it necessary, so seeing Yue at all is like a special treat in Touya's mind meant only for him. Hence why the stares of the college students bothered him, they were encroaching on his treat.

Touya is also mildly bothered by the fact that he's feeling bothered at all. Alas, there was nothing he could do given the current situation besides search for his sister. Speaking of Sakura, why is she on campus and how did she get out of school? The trio were heading outside to the common area where Touya and Yukito had spotted Sakura earlier. Touya had asked if Yue could sense Sakura and lead them to her, but he said he could not. Something is interfering. 

As they make their way through the building, student's continue to stare. 

"Wow, you're quite the attention nabber!" Nakuru giggles, waving at the open-mouthed students. 

"Shut up," Yue's not bothered by the stares, yet he is bothered by Nakuru's behavior. "Quit drawing more attention to us."

"Haha! But it's so much fun being the center of attention!"

Touya rolls his eyes. "If you want to be the center of attention so badly then why not transform into Ruby Moon?"

"Tsk, tsk." Nakuru shakes her head. "Really, Touya? Transforming in front of a crowd is a big no-no! You should know better than that." The smug expression on her face hit's a nerve and Touya smacks the back of her head to knock it off.

"I was being sarcastic."

Nakuru rubs her head. "Really? I couldn't tell. For you that was kind of weak." She dodges another blow. "Hey, where's Yue?"

Touya stops in his tracks. He whirls around to find Yue a few yards behind them surrounded by a crowd of students. They've finally grown brave enough to approach him it seems. Camera phones are brought out and pictures are starting to be taken and questions asked. Poor Yue stands in the center of the madness clearly peeved at the crowd.

"Are you a guy or a girl?"

"Are you a cosplayer?"

"How come we've never seen you on campus before?"

"What year are you? What's your major?"

"Are you single?"

Yue doesn't reply to any of them. Instead, he's blatantly ignoring them and trying to push his way through.

"Wow! Is this your real hair? It's far too soft for a wig!" Says a girl, running her hands through Yue's hair. At this Yue finally snaps. He swats the girl's hand away.

"Leave me be," He warns, not viciously, but in a icy manner cold enough to freeze the Caribbean.

The girl jumps in surprise and the crowd is momentarily silent. Someone whistles.

"Dang! You're really into your character!"

Immediately the crowd is buzzing once more. 

"That's not good," Says Nakuru. "Someone's gonna get killed!"

"Don't say that so cheerfully," Touya mutters. He stomps over to the crowd and bulldozes his way through. "Coming through! Nothing to see here! Move along!" He slaps a few phones onto the ground.

"Hey! What gives?" Snaps a student.

Touya glares at the student. "Did you ask for his permission first?"

"I-"

"No? Then put your damn phone away." Touya's tone is deadly and forceful enough to make the crowd start putting away phones and hang their heads in embarrassment. "Clear off, all of you." Touya puts his arm around Yue's waste pressing themselves together. "Leave before I get angry." 

"Yeah! Show some respect!" Nakuru adds, dramatically shooing people away. 

The crowd disperses—some muttering apologies—immediately. All except for one student; a young girl called Mina. Mina's a nice girl and shares a couple classes with Touya. He remembers working with her on a group project earlier in the semester.

"Sorry to bother you, Kinomoto-san," Mina bows politely. "I was hoping to borrow your notes." 

"Usually I'd say yes, but now's not actually a good time. We're in a hurry." 

"I understand. By the way, may I ask who your friend is?" She nods at Yue. Yue frowns. 

Touya raises an eyebrow. "This is Yue. Yue, this is Mina Chisaki. Now that you two know each other we should really-"

"Are you a student, Yue?" 

Yue narrows his eyes. "No."

Nakura raises her hand like a young school girl. "I'm Nakuru Akizuki! Also not a student" 

Mina ignores her. "What's your relationship to Touya-san, Yue-san?" 

"That's none of your business." 

Mina smiles. "I see. Shy one, aren't you? Are you Kinomto-san's boyfriend?" 

"Yes," Touya answers before Yue. "It was nice chatting with you, Chisaki-san. See you in class tomorrow." Touya pulls Yue and Nakuru away.

Mina watches them go, smiling all the way. "Bye-bye, Touya-san."

"Something wasn't right about her." Says Yue, when the trio is safely outside. "She called you Kinomoto-san first and then switched to Touya-san." 

"Maybe she's tired." Touya shrugs. 

"Uh, guys?" Says Nakuru. "We have a problem." 

Touya and Yue look at her. Before their eyes Nakuru is transforming against her will. 

_To be continued...eventually._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say chapters would be short. So of course there's gonna be a part 3 and beyond.


	9. Flirting (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue tries to show Yukito how to be bold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know what flirting is? I sure as hell don't ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Touya knows they're up to something. He could hear them whispering behind the door, and earlier when he went into the kitchen both of them quieted immediately pretending to be absorbed in their respective tasks. Yue was far more convincing than Yukito who’s cheeks were tinged with red and shifted his eyes away the second Touya glanced at him.

As far as Touya knows, today isn't his birthday. It's not Yue and Yukito's birthday either. There aren't any anniversaries or holidays he forgot about, it's a regular Sunday; the one day a week Touya and Yukito both had off from work. Could they be trying to surprise him? He hadn't seen either of them try to hide anything suspicious like a gift, and if they were trying to surprise him with a special meal they usually found an excuse to get him out of the house. Maybe there's something important they want to talk about. If that's the case, Touya hopes it's nothing bad, he hasn't sensed anything wrong lately.

Suddenly, the whispering behind the door stops. Touya raises an eyebrow. The door slides open. Touya sinks comfortably into his seat pretending to be invested in his book. Completely poker faced, he doesn't look up when Yue approaches the couch.

Yue sits on the couch and adjusts himself so his head is on Touya’s shoulder. He frequently does this when he wants to spend time with Touya without interrupting him. Touya thinks it’s cute that Yue’s trying to be considerate, although he’s constantly telling him that all he has to do is ask when he wants attention. Touya would be more than happy to stop what he’s doing for Yue’s sake.

This time, however, Touya doesn’t remind him. He wants to know what Yue’s up to. They stay like that for a while, Touya reading his book while Yue uses his shoulder as a pillow. Eventually, Touya begins to think that Yue doesn’t have anything planned after all. He finishes his chapter uneventfully.

He’s about to start another when Yue shifts so he’s no longer leaning on his shoulder. As Touya turns the page, Yue puts his hand on the book preventing him. Was he purposely waiting for Touya to finish the chapter first?

“Something wrong?” Touya asks as Yue gently pries the book from his hands, tossing it onto the coffee table.

“I’m bored,” Yue replies, placing a hand on Touya’s chest and looking directly into his eyes. Touya doesn’t say or make a move in response. He’s curious what Yue will do next.

Yue tilts his head. “Will you entertain me?”

Touya's heart skips a beat. He shrugs. “Depends.” He’s starting to understand what Yue’s after now, and he's happy Yue is being demanding for once, but he can't figure out if it's related to what Yue and Yukito were discussing earlier. 

Yue takes Touya's answer as permission to proceed, moving so that he is now straddling him on the couch. He leans in and nips playfully at Touya's neck. Touya grins. Yue rarely engaged in this kind of behavior, usually he waited for Touya to make a move. What had he done today to deserve this? 

Touya starts rubbing Yue's back slowly as Yue continues to bite and suck on his neck. "What's gotten into you today?" Yue ignores him continuing with his administrations. When Yue's satisfied he pulls away and looks Touya in the eye again. 

"Command me." 

Touya blinks. That's not what he expected. "Command you?"

"Yes," Yue runs a hand up Touya's shirt. "Tell me what you would like. I will do anything you ask of me." 

"Anything?"

"Anything." Yue runs his hand along down Touya's chest stopping just about his waistline. 

"In that case," Touya stands up suddenly lifting Yue up and then tossing him onto the couch, moving so that he's the one straddling Yue instead. Yue's face flushes in surprise. Touya leans in close to Yue's ear. "Why don't you give yourself over to me?" 

"I-Yukito-but Yukito could walk in at any moment." Yue protests. While Yue shared Touya with Yukito, they preferred to have intimate moments with him to themselves. 

"So? That wasn't stopping you before." 

"I was only-"

"Only what?" 

Yue's blush deepens and he turns away. "I was only trying to show Yukito how to be more...assertive. I never intended to go very far." 

"Oh? So _that's_ what this is about." Touya glances toward the door. "You're still behind there, aren't you?" 

The door slides open revealing a sheepish Yukito. "I-I asked Yue for advice...because I wanted to be bolder with you when we-you know..."

Touya smirks. "Really?"

"I thought it would be a good change of pace." Yukito's face turns many shades redder than Yue's. 

"So you want to top me now, is that it?"

"Wha-no! I-I could never be _that_ bold." 

"Ah, so you wanted Yue to show you how to be a power bottom."

"I-!" Yukito puts his face in his hands and groans. 

Touya chuckles. "How about you, Yue? Tired of being submissive?"

Yue's unable to face him. "I would prefer _you_ to remain the dominant one." 

"I thought so," Touya kisses him playfully on the nose before getting off the couch and walking to Yukito. He pulls the snow-rabbit into a tight embrace. "It's cute that you want to become bolder. But honestly, I like you more when you're shy." 

"That so?" Yukito mutters into Touya's shoulder. 

"Very much so," Touya kisses the top of Yukito's head. "I can hardly contain myself when I see you get all flustered. It's hard not to turn completely feral when you-"

"Ok!" Yukito pushes himself away. "I get it. No need to say anymore." 

"Same goes for you, Yue." 

Yue burrows his face into the couch pillows. "Shut up." 

Touya laughs. He goes back to Yue and scoops him off the couch throwing him over his shoulder's like a bag of flour. 

"Hey!" Yue struggles to free himself. "What are you doing?" 

"Taking you to the bedroom. I want to finish what you started." He stops in front of Yukito giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be back for you later, kay?" 

Yukito can only nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you thought this was gonna be the NSFW chapter I talked about? Be honest.


	10. Cursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to incorrectheroquotes on Tumblr

**Yue:** ARE YOU-

 **Ruby Moon:** Fucking

 **Yue:** -KIDDING ME??

 **Touya:**...what was that?

 **Ruby Moon:** Sakura banned Yue from swearing, so I've volunteered to help him out. 

**Touya:** I think you just like saying fuck for no reason 

**Ruby Moon:** That doesn't make my job any less important 

~~~~~~~Alternate Version~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Sakura:** ARE YOU-

 **Kero:** Fucking

 **Sakura:** -KIDDING ME??

 **Tomoyo:**...what was that?

 **Kero:** Touya banned Sakura from swearing, so I've volunteered to help her out. 

**Tomoyo:** I think you just like saying fuck for no reason

 **Kero:** That doesn't make my job any less important 


	11. Uncontrollable Magic Part 3 (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: For some mysterious reason Sakura and her friends are running around Touya's campus, and Yue can't stop himself from appearing! After an odd run-in with a student, Mina Chisaki, Ruby Moon suddenly can't control her transformations either!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said since school started I wouldn't have a lot of time to write and update chapters? Well, it turns out the more homework I have that I don't want to do, the more free time I have. Go figure.

"Uh, guys?" Says Nakuru. "We have a problem." Her magic circle appears beneath her feet. In a moment of panic, Touya grabs Nakuru around the waist, kicks off the lid of a nearby trashcan, and shoves her inside before replacing the lid. A crimson glow emirates from the trashcan disappearing within seconds. Ruby Moon pops out of the trashcan like a jack-in-the-box, covered in food wrappers and failed assignments, scowling at Touya.

"Really? Shoving me in a trashcan was the best idea?"

Touya puts his hans up defensively. "Hey, at least no one saw you transform. I think."

"No one did," Says Yue. "When Touya grabbed you I used my magic to create a disturbance on the other side of the courtyard. The students have been preoccupied with it since then."

"You did what?" Touya turns around. Across the common area is a tent of student's selling okonomiyaki. Or at least, they were before Yue created a guest of wind to knock over the small griddle they were using into dry grass. Students are now shouting, desperately throwing water on a growing fire. A woman in a pantsuit, most likely a professor, runs out of the building with a fire extinguisher. Quicker than lightening she pulls the pin dousing the fire with white foam. The student's cheer.

Touya's eye twitches. "Yue, we need to have a chat about starting fires."

Yue frowns. "No one was harmed. I created a situation they could remedy easily."

"Even so-" Touya stops. "You know what? I actually don't have an argument right now. Let's just focus on finding Sakura."

"Whaaaat? So when I start fires it's "No more desert for you" but when Yue starts one he goes unpunished?" Ruby Moon jumps out of the trashcan. "That's not fair!" 

"I never said he wasn't going to be punished." Touya knows for a fact that he won't punish Yue, but he would say anything to get Ruby to be quiet. It's not like he could ground the guardian. 

Yue lifts an eyebrow. "You think you can punish me?" 

"I'll find a way." 

A sly smile appears on Ruby's face "Make him do something kinky." Touya promptly hits her on the head. She yelps, kneeling on the ground to rub her aching head.

"Kinky?" Yue doesn't understand what she means. 

"Forget about it. Let's go." Touya takes Yue's hand and drags him away from Ruby. 

"Ah! Wait up!" 

For the rest of the morning the trio search for Sakura. They check each building, peering into every empty classroom, and scour every dining hall. They even ask students if they've seen a gang of middle schoolers running around. No one has. When they were certain they had checked everywhere, they split up and look again promising to meet back up at twelve. Touya checks the dorms, Ruby bursts into the private study rooms at the library, and Yue flies around town checking to see if Sakura had gone home or back to school. The hours pass without a trace of Touya's little sister. Sakura and her friends have completely vanished and neither Yue nor Ruby could sense them. 

As the time passes Touya becomes increasingly worried. Why couldn't they find Sakura? And why hasn't she answered any of his texts or calls? 

Finally, it's twelve and he regroups with Yue and Ruby at the fountain in the middle of the main courtyard. 

"She wasn't home either?" Touya asks. 

Yue shakes his head. "I saw no sign of Master." 

"She must still be on campus," Says Ruby. "Let's keep asking students if they saw her."

A sudden lightbulb goes of in Touya's head. "Actually, I have another idea. The school has cameras. We can go to the surveillance room and ask to view today's footage. Maybe then we'll find out what happened to her."

Yue and Ruby agree and the trio head off to the surveillance room. 

Meanwhile, in run-down apartment building near campus, a girl sits alone in a dark room. One the desk next to her is a pile of homemade dolls crafted from blankets and bean-bag stuffing. One's similar to a girl with long, dark hair and sports purple button eyes. She's even holding a miniature video camera. Another is similar to a boy dressed in green robes. Glued to his fabric hand is a small sword.

At the girl's feet sits a basket of filled with yarn. She's knitting a black robe for her newest doll, the butterfly fairy. When she's finished, she fishes a card from her pocket. It's clear with stars and moons on the back. The front is picture-less, for the card has already been awakened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick survey: 
> 
> 1\. So...my chapter called "Flirting" was something of an experiment for me...be honest, what did you all think? Am I suited to writing smut? This may or may not determine if I write an NSFW chapter or not. 
> 
> 2\. how many of you read fan fiction only during the night?


	12. Interrogation

**Kero:** I ain't talking

 **Yue:** [sharpens knife] we got ways of making people talk [cuts a piece of cake]

 **Kero:** can I have some?

 **Yue:** cake is for talkers 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just scrolling on pinterest, came across the original version, and suddenly I was like this fits them so well.


	13. Birth of the Sun (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never explained how Clow created Kero and Yue. So what if it went like this...

It's the day of the summer solstice, the perfect day for creating something new. Not a single cloud fills the sky—exactly the weather Clow predicted—and the air is still with anticipation. Clow carries his magic staff up the hill to the temple, the highest point in the entire village, to reach the sun at its peak. He will need a lot of sunlight for today's endeavor.

At the top Clow sits and waits. He still has an hour until the sun reaches its highest point in the sky. Until then, he meditates. The creature he has in mind embodies the brightness of light and the boldness of fire. It has the power to shake the earth and the heart of a gentle warrior. It would be an excellent guardian.

As the sun moves to the center of the sky, the ground begins to rumble. The trees shake, the birds flock to the skies, animals begin to run in a frenzy, and the villagers down below are screaming as cracks split the earth. Clow stands and lifts his staff high, chanting an incantation to summon his magic circle. With it he draws on the power of the earth and the power of the sun combining the two energies into one entity. A new circle forms on the ground and from the center an egg appears. The egg is stark-white and large, much larger than any other egg in the world, and on its shell is a pictograph of wings.

Clow reaches for the egg taking it into his arms. As the sun moves out of place the earthquake stops and the new circle vanishes. Down below the village has collapsed, but the villagers—having been warned of the event beforehand by Clow—are safe in the fields. Satisfied, Clow descends from the hill.

Later that evening, Clow sits in his favorite armchair staring at the egg. He can sense that the creature inside is restless. The egg begins to tremble, levitating into the air as it's magic circle appears below. The shell cracks and from it bursts forth a pair of wings encompassing the egg. There's a flash of light and the wings unfurl to reveal a small lion cub. 

Clow smiles, pleased with his creation. Eyes still-closed the lion cub yawns stretching all it's limbs, and then floats gently into Clow's lap immediately curling into a ball. The cub takes a deep breath before falling asleep instantly. Clow strokes the cub's fur then scratches between its wings. 

"Welcome, Cerberus."

Within a few months Cerberus has grown to the size of a medium dog. And like most growing animals, he came with a continuously growing appetite. Cerberus ate more food than Clow could manage and the villagers were beginning to wonder why he had been buying more from the market lately. While they know Clow is an accurate fortune teller, they have no idea just how great his magical power really is. It was better that way. Clow had made one too many enemies lately and needed to lay low. So for now, he kept his new creation a secret. He placed wards around his residence to keep away any curious villagers and made sure no one was around when Cerberus practiced using his fledgling wings. 

Cerberus is rather lively, as expected, and he's become a bit more than Clow can handle. Besides his appetite, Cerberus has a knack for getting into trouble. Clow left him alone for one second only to find the west half of the mansion on fire when he returned. Cerberus is also naturally curious and constantly sneaking out to observe the village. Once, a child caught a glimpse of him flying away with a stolen piece of fried meat and caused quite the ruckus. For weeks after the villagers never stopped talking about the "cat-like monster" robbing them of their food. 

"But I'm so bored!" Cerberus whines. "The estate may be huge, but it's gotten old. I've explored every inch already!" 

"People are scared of things they don't understand. A lion with wings would certainly cause an uproar no matter how little you are now." 

"Then why did you make me a lion with wings?"

Clow smiles. "Who knows." 

"Can't you make me less noticeable?"

Clow ponders for a moment. Finally, he has an idea. "How about a temporary form?" 

The next day Cerberus is able to accompany Clow to the village under the guise of a small stuffed creature with round ears and dinky little wings. 

"This form is ridiculous," Cerberus complains. "I was much cooler before." 

"Now, now, Cerberus. You're the one who wanted to be less conspicuous. Besides, it's only temporary. You can change back as soon as we return home-where are you going!?"

Cerberus had gotten a whiff of something tasty and zoomed out of Clow's robes to find it. Clow chases him through the market apologizing to all the people he bumps into along the way. He eventually catches up to Cerberus who's swallowing a plate full of fried dumplings while a half-blind elderly woman swats at him with a broom. 

"Shoo! Shoo, stupid bird! Shoo!" The elderly woman shrieks.

"My apologies," Clow bites back a grin. "I'll take care of this." He snatches Cerberus and pays for the dumplings. "What did I say about causing trouble?" He asks when they've moved far away. 

Cerberus shrugs. "I don't remember. I was thinking about pork buns when you brought it up." 

Clow sighs. "Just keep hidden from now one." 

"You know," Cerberus says slyly. "If I had someone else like me, then I'd be way less bored and prone to trouble."

"Is that so?"

Cerberus nods. 

Clow smiles. "Lucky for you I already have someone in mind." 

Cerberus jumps into the air enthusiastically. "Really? You'll make me a playmate?"

"Calm down," Clow plucks Cerberus from the air and calmly stuffs him back into his robes. "Yes, I was already planning to make another guardian. But, you're going to have to wait a little longer for the winter solstice." 

"A friend! A friend!" Cerberus cheers, not paying attention. "I can't wait!"

_To be continued..._


	14. Distraction (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a meeting to discuss recent events involving the clear cards, Touya becomes an unfortunate distraction for Yue.

Why of all times did Touya have to be out in the yard? He's only cutting the grass and yet Yue can't take his eyes off him! The way Touya wiped the sweat off his brow and the way he crouched to fix the lawn mower's motor is too much...was it Yukito's influence making him so unbearably attracted to Touya right now? Curse his temporary form for having a crush on his master's older brother! 

"Are you staring at Touya?" 

Yue jumps. Ruby Moon is beaming innocently. 

"You're mistaken." Yue huffs, turning away from her in disdain. If only he could close the curtains to shield Touya from his gaze. Curse glass sliding doors, why did they have to be see-through? 

Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinal Sun, Eriol (via video chat) and Cerberus are all together in Sakura's house to discuss the latest incident involving the clear cards. Syaoran and Tomoyo are there too helping Sakura prepare tea and snacks in the kitchen. 

While Touya still doesn't know the full story regarding Sakura's magical endeavors, he's now aware of the all the guardians existing, thus Sakura saw no reason to use Snooze to render him unconscious for the duration of the meeting. Touya also made it clear that he wasn't interested in what was happening, although Yue doubted that was true. Touya cares deeply for his younger sister after all. 

"I've brought pudding!" Says Sakura, entering the living room. Tomoyo and Syaoran follow her carrying the tea. She sets them down giving a portion to all who want one while Tomoyo and Syaoran pour the tea. She's about to put some pudding in front of Eriol when she remembers that he's on a computer screen. "Ah! Sorry if we're being rude, Eriol."

Eriol smiles. "No worries. Mizuki-san left me plenty of snacks to enjoy while we discuss the current situation." 

The meeting begins and Yue does his best to focus. Sakura explains the newest cards to Eriol and Syaoran goes into detail about Yuna D. Kaito's possible plan. Ruby Moon keeps interrupting to say unimportant things, Cerberus is too focused on his portion of the pudding, and Spinel is focused on not consuming the pudding at all, but clearly the effort is becoming to much for him. Tomoyo just listens and nods along to everything Sakura says. Yue contributes his part when needed, yet when he's not the one talking he can't help but let his gaze slip over to Touya-

When did he take his shirt off!? 

Sometime during Yue's turn to talk Touya had removed his shirt, tucked most of it into his back pocket, and is currently wiping the sweat off his face with a handkerchief. The light shining on Touya's tan skin, his lean figure and broad shoulders, his well-toned muscles...Yue can't see anything other than him. He doesn't understand; he's seen Touya shirtless before, at least, in Yukito's memories, briefly in the locker rooms before gym class, in the changing rooms at work, and when they visited the beach with their high school class. Yue remembers Touya sitting with Yukito on the sand watching their classmates frolic in the water and play volleyball. When no one was looking, Touya snuck a kiss on Yukito's cheek. Yue's face reddens. 

"Yue? Yue?" Ruby Moon snaps her fingers in front of his face. "You there?" 

Yue snaps back to attention. Everyone is staring at him. He pretends nothing is wrong. "Did I miss something?" 

"Sakura asked you a question," Says Cerberus. "Twice. Then Eriol asked you a question, yet you even ignored _him."_

"You look so dazed right now," Ruby Moon adds with a giggle. "What's wrong? Is a certain someone distracting you?" 

"No-"

"He's been staring at Touya for the entire meeting," Says Eriol. "Even from behind a screen I can tell he's distracted." 

"Eh?" Sakura tilts her head curiously at Yue. "Why are you staring at my brother?"

"I wasn't staring at him." 

"Hmmmmm? Then what were you doing?" Ruby Moon grins. "Were you turned on by his shirtless-"

Spinel smacks Ruby on the head with a teacup. Sakura is the only one who didn't understand what Ruby was implying, however, she's looking back and forth from Yue to Touya in confusion. Eriol is chuckling,Tomoyo puts her hand over her mouth to hide a smile, Syaoran is shaking his head, though he has a slight blush on his cheeks, and Cerberus has the most evil look on his face. 

Touya opens the sliding door and enters the room. Everyone's quiet. They watch as he takes his shoes off and exchanges them for slippers. Touya looks up. He knits his brows in concern.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Sakura shakes her head. "No, no. We were just-"

"Wondering why Yue was staring at you." Ruby finishes. This time it's Yue's turn to hit her on the head. 

Touya lifts an eyebrow. "You were staring at me?" 

Yue looks away, crossing his arms defensively. "I was not."

"He totally was," Says Cerberus, casually licking pudding of his claws. Yue glares at him. 

Touya bites his cheek to keep from grinning. "Well anyway," He turns to Sakura, "I'll do the laundry today. I got some bird droppings on my shirt just now." 

"Ok," Says Sakura. 

Touya makes to leave the room but not before bending down to swipe Sakura's pudding off the coffee table. 

"Ah! Onii-chan!" She cries as he swallows a spoonful. She kicks his shin and a drop of pudding falls off the spoon landing on his chest. The sight of the pudding sliding down Touya's bare skin makes Yue blush and he immediately turns to look in the other direction. 

"Now look what you down, monster." Touya sighs, wiping away the pudding. He leaves taking the rest with him. 

When he's gone Eriol resumes the discussion. This time Yue is paying attention, trying desperately not to think about shirtless Touya and wanting to lick the pudding off his chest...he doesn't even eat food! His phone vibrates in his pocket. Yue frowns and pulls it out. It's a text from Touya. Making sure the others aren't paying attention he opens it. His heart stops. 

_"Come upstairs when you're done,"_ Says the text. _"I want to spend time with you."_

Perhaps the text wasn't meant for Yue, but Yukito instead. Touya probably wanted to see his boyfriend since he was already in his house anyway. Yue puts the phone away. 

The meeting is practically over and everyone's chatting about other things instead. Ruby stuffs her leftover pudding into Spinel's mouth turning him into a sugar-crazy beast. While everyone's dealing with the chaos, Yue slips away and heads upstairs. He stands in front of Touya's door for a long time debating whether or not he should turn into Yukito. The door opens before he can decide and Touya, still shirtless, greets him happily. Before Yue can say anything Touya grabs his hand pulling him inside. He throws Yue onto the bed and straddles him before the guardian can protest. 

Yue's heart is beating wildly. "I-Shouldn't I transform into Yukito first?" 

Touya responds by kissing the guardian long and hard. Yue's brain melts to his stomach and a warm feeling spreads throughout his body. Touya finally pulls away leaving Yue breathless. 

Touya nuzzles Yue's neck. "I don't get to see you very often," he murmurs. "Won't you indulge me for a bit?" 

Yue hesitates. "But your sister, she is downstairs..." 

Touya nips Yue's earlobe then whispers, "So? We just have to be quiet." 

Yue doesn't need any more convincing after that.


	15. Cake (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touya and Yue bake a cake for Yukito.

Yue stirs from his sleep, wakened by the sounds of bustling in the kitchen. He sits up, yawns daintily, and peers over the couch to see what Touya's up to. He appears to be baking something as there is an assortment of mixing bowls, flour, sugar, and a carton of eggs on the counter. Touya looks up from his recipe book and smiles when he notices Yue.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes."

"Any nice dreams?" Yue shakes his head. He wasn't about to admit that Touya had appeared in them. Again. "What are you making?"

"Strawberry shortcake."

Yue tilts his head curiously. "What's the occasion?"

"None, there was a sale on strawberries at the store. I figured I'd surprise Yukito when he comes home." He glances at the clock which reads three. Yukito would be home in a couple hours. 

Yue continues to observe Touya as he begins measuring and mixing the ingredients into the bowl. "Would you like some help?"

"Thanks, but I've got this." Touya's made enough strawberry shortcakes in his life to feed a hundred Yukito's. 

Yue leaves the couch anyway and enters the kitchen. Without saying anything he pulls out a cutting board, retrieves the strawberries from the fridge, washes them, and starts slicing them in half. Touya pats Yue on the back to let him know he's accepted the help. 

"What are you making?" Asks Nakuru, having come in from hanging up the laundry. "Strawberry shortcake? Can I have some?"

"It's not for you," Touya and Yue reply in unison. 

"Eeeeh?" Nakuru begins to pout. "Why not?"

"Because Yukito's going to eat most of it himself," Says Touya. "I'll be lucky if I even get a piece." 

"He'll definitely save some for you," Says Yue. "You know he will." 

"Then I'll be lucky if I get a second piece." 

"You know he's going to share with everyone who wants it." 

Nakuru cheers. "Then I'm bound to get a piece if I ask!"

Touya glares at Yue. "Who's side are you on?" 

"I'm just stating the facts," Yue shrugs. "But I'm willing to restrain Nakuru if it means she doesn't get any cake."

"Eeeh!? Yue you're so mean!" Nakuru huffs. "And to think I came all the way from England to see you."

"I didn't ask you." Yue says bluntly.

Touya laughs while Nakuru continues to whine. Finally, when the cake is put in the oven, Touya and Yue settle on the couch to rest. 

"Aw crap," Says Touya, after Yue had gotten comfy in his lap. "I forgot to set the timer." 

"I'll do it!" Says Nakuru, setting the timer on the oven. 

"You're still not getting any cake," Says Touya, yawning. "I think I'm going to take a nap. If the timer doesn't wake us take the cake out of the oven please."

"Aye, sir!" 

Touya rubs Yue's back sleepily. Yue was already asleep, legs drawn up to his chest with his head resting on Touya's shoulder, and Touya's arms around his waist to keep him in place. Touya lets his head fall back against the couch and sinks into a nap. 

Touya awakes to the smell of burning and the sound of the oven timer shrieking. He opens his eyes to find Yue gone and Nakuru curled up by his feet on the floor. Black smoke wafts from the kitchen. The smoke alarm starts going off pulling Touya out of his dream state completely and jarring Nakuru awake. They leap to their feet and run to the kitchen where Yue is removing a smoking, black piece of charcoal from the oven. Luckily it hadn't caught fire. 

Yue drops the cake onto the counter while Touya grabs a chair to stand on to turn off the smoke alarm. Coughing, Nakuru throws open the windows to let out the smoke. When it clears, the three stare at the lump of coal which was supposed to be a nicely baked cake wondering what to do now. It's 4:30, meaning they had little time to clean up before Yukito returned. 

"You were supposed to wake us," Says Touya to Nakuru. 

"I didn't mean to fall asleep!" She replies defensively. "You two looked so cozy that it made me tired! Besides, it's your guy's fault for not waking up when the timer went off." 

"If we start now," Yue begins, tossing the failed cake into the trash, "Then we can still make one before Yukito comes home. We still have the strawberries and enough ingredients." 

Touya cracks his knuckles. "Let's get started then. Yue, you start making the cream." If they had known the first cake would burn, then they would've made it ahead of time. "Nakuru, you clean the oven. I'll make more shortcake." 

The three begin their respective tasks in a hurry. Meanwhile, Suppi, who had been playing video games with Kero at Sakura's place the whole day, flies in from the kitchen window. He observes the three scuttling around and his eyes light up when he sees Yue pouring the ingredients for the cream into the electric mixer. He figured it would be faster given the time constraint. Yue switches it on and turns to help Nakuru finish cleaning the oven. 

Suppi flies over to the mixer and peers inside. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't resist. It just smelled so  _ sweet.  _ He reaches into the bowl, scoops up the tiniest bit with his paw, and licks it. His face contorts into a wide-eyed, crazy look, hearts practically jumping in his eyes. He reaches into the bowl again and this time falls in. He whirls around in the bowl screaming. His tail becomes caught in the mixer and it begins to shake as he tries desperately to pull himself free while spinning like a frisbee. Cream is going in all directions as Suppi spins. "Hellllllp!"

"Spinny!" Nakuru cries, shielding herself from the onslaught of cream. "You're making a mess of the place!"

Yue's the first to reach the mixer and he switches it off, detangling the dizzy guardian and setting him free. Suppi tries to walk only to flop onto the counter, his eyes spinning around in his head. 

Yue frowns, wiping some cream of his brow. It had gotten all over his clothes and in his hair. "I'll have to start again." He reaches for a towel to clean himself. But Touya's already holding it immediately standing in front of Yue and starts wiping the cream of his shirt. Yue's taken aback, but he doesn't stop Touya from cleaning him, only wrinkling his nose when Touya starts wiping his face. 

"There! I think I got it all," Touya says proudly, admiring his work. 

Yue's about to thank him when Touya interrupts.

"Oh! I almost missed a spot." He leans in and _ licks _ the remaining cream off Yue's neck. Yue's frozen in place as Touya moves to his collarbone getting all the remaining cream. After needlessly kissing Yue's throat, Touya finally pulls away grinning cheekily. 

"I-I could've gotten it myself." Yue says dumbly, his face the color of strawberries. He's grateful he chose to wear one of Touya's t-shirts today which was way too broad and slipped down his shoulders to expose his collarbone. 

"You know what? I think I lost my appetite for cake," Nakuru pretends to gag. "You two are sickeningly sweet." She grabs Suppi from the counter. "Come one, let's leave these two alone." 

Yue's still frozen when Touya moves to throw the new cake into the oven. He sets the timer, then returns to wrap his arms around the guardian. 

"What are you doing?" Yue gasps before Touya presses a kiss to his lips. 

"What? I'm just passing the time while the cake bakes," Touya lovingly runs his fingers through Yue's hair. "This time, I intend to stay awake." 

When Yukito returns that night he's pleasantly surprised by the cake, and he doesn't ask about the obvious marks on Yue's pale skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister asked me if I was going to end every chapter like this. Of course I am, the point of fan fiction is to indulge your fantasies!


	16. Naps (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue doing his favorite thing, napping. I don't know why you want to read a chapter where nothing happens but Yue napping or why I am writing one. It's clear card so Sakura and Tomoyo are 13.

Yue was like an elusive cat. It hasn't been long since he became himself, separate from Yukito, and while he tolerated Touya being around getting him to come close was like luring in a stray. One minute Yue is staying out of his way as he walks by. Next he is walking quietly into the room while Yukito and Touya do homework and lying without a word on a pillow. It was Yukito who compared him to a cat first, wanting to stay in the room with someone but not be bothered. Touya was still working out the right way to approach him without scaring him off. Sometimes Yue brought himself close to Touya, but would pull himself away if Touya commented or closed the distance. It was not like Yue ignored him, he talked to him the same as before. Yet now that he could move more freely Touya felt he was trying to create distance between them. Then why come so close if he was going to decide against it? Touya wondered what sort of indecisive feelings Yue was struggling with, he wanted to ask him, he just wished he would stop moving away. Yue liked his space, that Touya could live with, but what he couldn't live with was the teasing. If you could call it that since Touya was unsure if Yue knew what he was doing. Just the other day Yue had laid his head in Touya's lap out of nowhere when he sat peeling oranges on the porch with Yukito. Touya in that moment was happier than ever before, then he adjusted his leg slightly and Yue left him with crushing disappointment. Ever so much like a cat. 

Now every conversation with Yue since his separation from Yukito felt awkward, like if Touya said or did the wrong thing he would walk away just like that. Yue had already made it clear he wasn’t Yukito, that Touya knew very well, and he suspected that was the problem. For all he knew Yue was grappling with confusion over Touya’s obviously romantic advances. Perhaps, thought Touya, he had started them a little too early. Cats did not like sudden changes.

Touya was mulling this over in bed next to a sleeping Yukito when the window slid open. Yue climbed into the room and stared at Touya sleepily. 

"You always nap on the roof of the house." Said Touya, as Yue came closer. Touya wondered why he chose to come in this way and if he was going to leave. "Is it comfy up there?" 

Yue did not answer right away. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Touya, settling his head onto his chest and closing his eyes. "Cold. Not as comfortable as right here."

Touya froze. Yue had done it again. He'd come unexpectedly close when Touya was unprepared, and acted like there was nothing weird about it. Touya hoped Yue couldn't hear the way his heart stopped in his chest before beating faster than before. 

"You should change it up a bit then." Touya yawned trying to be casual, not really meaning what he was saying but saying it just to say it. Simple filler dialogue, said jokingly in a tired voice in the hopes that Yue could not sense how unbelievably happy he was by his sudden boldness. Or how unbelievably confused he was as well. He was thinking more along the lines of "You should sleep in my arms more'' (speaking of his arms, Touya suddenly didn't know where to put them). But he was tired and he did not finish the sentence, thinking Yue had already nodded off because his eyes were closed and he lay very still. Touya lay awake longer trying to place his arms comfortably without touching Yue for fear he would scare him off and muttered something else he did not think Yue would hear.

"Why do you do this to me..." 

But Yue heard him. He almost got up to ask Touya what he meant but he could tell from the way his breathing slowed he was asleep. He thought about it before he drifted off. Do what? Should he not have sought out warmth from Touya because he was cold? Had Yue done something wrong? The question kept him awake longer than he wanted so he stopped thinking about it and went back to the first thing Touya had said.

"Change it up a bit". 

Yue thought something like, "there are probably some really nice places I could nap..." before he finally fell asleep. He did get cold sleeping high up.

The next afternoon Sakura checked her phone in one hand as she carried the laundry on her hip. A text from Touya asked her if she had seen Yue around, and he hadn't been spotted all morning. Touya had something he needed to discuss with him.

Sakura typed back a no and put it in her pocket, then promptly dropped the laundry when she walked past the living room. Yue was curled up on top of Kero-chan in his true form on the couch. She almost could not believe her eyes, the two of them were cuddling! 

Kero-chan popped an eye open at the sound of the basket hitting the floor. 

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Sakura stage whispered, hurrying to throw the laundry back into the basket. "I didn't mean to wake you!"

Kero-chan yawned and stretched out his front paws. "It's ok, Yue can sleep through anything." He said in a low voice. 

Sakura set the laundry to the side and quietly came closer. "Eeeh? Kero-chan I didn't think Yue would..." she trailed off suddenly.

"Do what? _tolerate_ me?"

"Ah! I didn't mean it like that, um- well...yes...I-I mean!"

Kero-chan was offended. "He likes when I'm 'big enough to be a pillow' this has always been a thing!"

"I also like when my pillow is quiet." 

Kero-chan and Sakura yelped in surprise at Yue's sudden input. 

Yue sat up straight and stretched his arms over his head. "I'll go somewhere else."

Sakura waved her arms around frantically. "Hoeh! Yue-san you don't have to leave! I won't bother you I promise!"

"I don't want to be in your way." Yue got up from the couch. 

"Aw Yue, it was a really good nap." Kero-chan complained.

"You can even sleep in my room!" Said Sakura.

Yue almost changed his mind when Touya and Yukito walked into the room. Touya stopped suddenly meeting Yue's eyes and Yukito bumped his nose into his shoulder. "Oh," he said, "Yue." 

Touya cursed himself for his reaction almost immediately. He hated the way it sounded and wanted to take it back and explain that he was surprised, that’s all. Yue’s presence was always welcome and here he was sounding like an idiot that didn’t want to see him.

"Ah, Yue!" Said Yukito happily, rubbing his nose. Yue did not greet the two of them back. 

Kero-chan, Sakura, and Yukito looked back and forth between them and their sudden staring contest. "You didn't tell me you would be here." Said Touya finally. 

The last thing Touya meant to do was make it awkward

"I was just leaving. I am going to find another place to nap." 

All four of them watched Yue stride out of the room. Kero-chan, Yukito, and Sakura looked puzzled. Touya sighed, his feet already moving. He couldn’t believe just last night the same person had wrapped his arms around him like nothing was wrong. "I think I am going to go after him." 

Yukito, Sakura, and Kero-chan watched him go in silence. A brief pause followed. 

“Ah, maybe I should go too.” Yukito said finally and smiled as usual at Sakura.

  
  


Yue landed among the trees lining the park in a hidden place he spotted flying above. There was a small forgotten pond and gazebo in an overgrown area of the park perfect for Yue to nap with no one noticing. It was just him and the family of ducks who had decided to make their nest underneath the structure. Yue stretched out his wings and lay on the bench. Mother duck, who normally would become cautious and protective if any humans suddenly discovered her private nesting grounds, felt instinctively that this mysterious winged creature who joined them was gentle and meant no harm. Out of curiosity, she waddled up to the napping Yue with her chicks in line behind her to investigate, eventually settling in a soft pile of napping ducks underneath the bench he chose. 

Yukito did not know exactly how he knew where Yue would be, their connection even though apart was as strong as ever and he led Touya off the path into the seclusion of the trees before finding the clearing Yue occupied. 

“Baby ducks!” Yukito gasped excitedly and put an arm in front of Touya and pulled out his phone to take a picture. “Don’t disturb them yet!” One of the little ducks was settled in the nape of Yue’s neck with her bill resting on his face. 

Yukito and Touya approached as quietly as they could. Yue stirred. The two of them stopped in their tracks. 

“What is it?” Said Yue, opening one eye.

“How did you get the ducklings close to you like that?” Yukito asked him before Touya could say anything. 

“Ducklings?” Yue had not noticed. 

Mother duck woke up, wearily eyeing the two new intruders, but since her winged guest seemed at ease with them she decided it was ok if the kind big duck had no problems, and settled back comfortably into position as her baby chicks began peeping. 

Yukito and Touya sat down cross legged in front of Yue and the ducks. 

“So cute!” Yukito was beaming at the little feathery babies who had formed a pile in Yue’s lap. “They look so soft!”

Yue picked one up without saying anything and handed it to Yukito. Yukito patted it gently. Then Yue handed him another chick, then another, then another, until every chick was sufficiently pet and round two began. 

Touya did not know how long he should let the process repeat itself. On one hand, the two most adorable people in his life whom he loved very much were having one of the cutest moments in existence. On the other, he needed to have a talk with one of them. Mother duck in the midst of this decided Touya’s lap looked comfy, so she waddled over and made herself at home.

“Yue…” said Touya finally but was interrupted.

When the chicks noticed their mother again all of them crowded onto his lap to cuddle up with her.

“Touya don’t move! I want to show Sakura!” Yukito pulled out his phone again. 

“Yukito,” Touya sighed. 

“Just one moment, please?”

So Touya stood still for the picture hoping Yukito would hurry up. Touya probably should have explained the situation to him and he cursed himself for not doing it. Unfortunately for Touya, he was about to regret it even more as Yue slipped away. 

“There!” Yukito proclaimed triumphantly. 

“Yuki...where did Yue go?” Finally Touya had noticed. 

Yukito blinked. “Eh?” 

  
  


“Oh?” Tomoyo said in surprise. She had come into her garden to enjoy some nice tea when she came across Yue napping under a tree. Tomoyo approached him carefully but he stirred anyway and woke up as she hovered over him.

“Hello, Yue-san,” she sat down next to him, “What a nice surprise. Mind if I sit here?”

“It’s your garden.” Yue shrugged his shoulders.

“You’re lucky someone else did not stumble across you. What brings you here?”

“Looking for nice places to nap.”

“Can’t you nap at home?”

“Things at our house are...off lately.”

“Ah,” Tomoyo smiled, “Want to talk about it?”

Yue considered this. This girl was his master’s best friend and only thirteen years old, how could she advise a considerably older being such as himself? 

“Is it about Touya?” She guessed, somehow correct. Impressed with her, Yue told her the whole story. He told her how being his own self all the time in front of Touya had suddenly become daunting, and how he tried to keep things the same but could tell Touya wanted more out of him. How he loved Touya, but knew he was in love with Yukito and did not want to be in their way, how Touya’s feelings for Yue confused and frightened him because he think's Touya sees him as only an extension of Yukito, how uncertain he was that one person could love two people the same, how he wanted to get closer to Touya emotionally and physically, but was too afraid to admit he loved him back...Things just felt easier if he stayed just as far from Touya as he had before, but now he couldn't disappear on a whim. And Touya was just right for cuddling...and he is aware (as everyone tells him) that he is not good at hiding how he'sfeeling.

Tomoyo nodded along and did not probe him, only asking clarifying questions and things that helped Yue put it all in order.

“I see.” She said finally when he stopped speaking and took a moment to take it all in. 

“You know he loves you?”

Yue nodded.

“And he loves Yukito?”

Yue nodded again.

“And you love him back and know he would never do anything to hurt either of you?”

Yue nodded a third time.

“Then what is the problem exactly?” She asked him cheerfully.

Yue fell back onto the grass. That's all she has to say after he explained everything to her? How could she dismiss it just like that? What was he to expect from a child?

“Ah, I don’t mean to invalidate your feelings. It’s just you see, if you already know all that what’s stopping you?”

“It is not as easy as it sounds, I don’t expect a child like you to understand.”

“You forget I am experienced in love. Mine is unrequited, but I believe from my own experience I can understand how you are feeling.”

Yue sat up again and opened his mouth to answer but Tomoyo kept going.

“Touya knows you’re not the same as Yukito. He has enough room in his heart for both of you and I’m sure Yukito is alright with that as well. You must be sure of that deep down. Now, the problem is you’re really afraid of opening up to him and being in a relationship with him because of all these assumptions about his feelings and your own insecurities. You know what you need to do?”

Yue stared at her. “What?”

“Well if you can tell this all to me you can tell it all to him. He obviously wants to listen to you. Simple.” She beamed. 

“But-”

“Yes, yes, I know it’s not always so easy. But you know what Sakura always says?” Tomoyo takes his hands in hers, her eyes shining “‘Everything will be alright!" Aaaah! She’s so lovely when she says that! Yue-san, do you love him?”

“I...I do.”

“Then it will be alright!”

  
  


After a whole day of searching for spots Yue was likely to be napping in, Yukito and Touya came home defeated and made their way to the kitchen. 

“Don’t worry Touya, he’s going to turn up here napping like always.”

“I feel like he is avoiding me now.”

“Nonsense, it’s been a day. He didn’t declare anything like he was going to run away from home.”

“Tokyo tower is a really nice place to nap, but it's probably better at night.” Said Yue, leaning against the kitchen counter, startling the both of them.

“Yue! We’ve been looking for you all day!” Touya walks right up to him.

Yue looks up into his eyes. “You could have waited here, I do live here after all.”

“Y-yes, well, it’s important and you weren’t around.”

“I wasn’t asked to stick around.”

“We were worried when you left without a word.”

Yukito shuffled behind him. “I’ll uh...leave you alone.”

Alone, neither of them knew what to say first. Finally Touya sighed. 

“I like when you cuddle up to me.”

“You like--what?”

Touya kept going, and in one go explained everything he had on his mind to Yue. Yue admired Touya's ability to just say how he was feeling, and when he finished, hesitant at first, he explained what was going on in his own mind. To his surprise, Touya laughed. 

“Yue, what were you afraid of? I like you, as Yue. No one else. And you you know we can take this as slow as we need to.”

“I’m not really sure…”

“More than like actually.”

Yue cast his eyes down so Touya wouldn’t see his face. “Me too…”

“I’m happy to hear that, Yue.” Touya led him out of the kitchen. “Let’s start with some more cuddling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I rushed the ending because I wasn't sure how to go about it...I went on for longer than I meant to with this story. Damn, I really had to try for plot.


	17. The Illness (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in his entire life Yukito becomes sick, and Yue feels like it's fault for some reason.

Yue jerks awake. Something is wrong, he can feel it. He gets out of bed and checks his phone. Sakura hasn't tried contacting him while he was napping, nor have Tomoyo and Syaoran in her place in case she couldn't. He also can't sense any wild magic around. So if it's nothing to do with his Master, then what's causing this uncertain feeling in his chest? 

Something shatters in the kitchen. Yue doesn't hesitate—he's in the kitchen instantaneously—where he finds Yukito crouched on the ground sweeping the remains of a coffee cup into a dust pale. 

"Is everything alright?" Yue asks. 

Yukito looks up. His cheeks are tinged with red and dark circles line his eyes. "Everything's fine," he smiles. "Just had a little accident, that's all." 

Yue draws his brow in concern. He goes over to Yukito and crouches to his level, placing a hand on the other boy's flushed face. "You don't look so good." Yukito's face is warm, warmer than it should be. 

"I'm fine," Yukito insists, standing up on wobbly legs. Yue grabs his arms to steady him. 

"What's going on?" Asks Touya, entering the kitchen mid-yawn. He looks at Yukito holding the dust pale, then at Yue holding him by the arms. The tiredness vanishes from his eyes replaced immediately by concern. He strides over to Yuki and places his hands on his boyfriend's face. "Your face is red." He touches his forehead to Yukito's. "And you have a fever." 

"I'm fine," Yukito repeats, pulling away from Touya and Yue only to fall sideways, catching himself against the counter and dropping the dust pale scattering ceramic shards. Touya frowns and grabs Yuki, propping the other boy up against himself. 

"Clearly, you're not," Says Yue, using his magic to clean up the mess. 

"I think you should go back to bed," Touya adds, patting Yukito on the back. "I'll call the school-"

"No! I can't miss school!" Yukito tries to pull away again but Touya holds him tightly. "I'm taking the students to the museum today!" 

"Another teacher can chaperone in your place," Touya says soothingly. "You just focus on getting better." 

"But-" 

"Should I call a doctor?" Yue asks, stuffing a bagel in Yukito's mouth. Touya shakes his head. 

"I'll check his temperature using the thermometer. If it's a high fever you can call one. If it's low he'll be fine with a day's rest." He sweeps Yukito off his feet and carries him back to the bedroom. Yukito resides himself to his fate grumpily chewing the bagel. Yue follows them and watches Touya as he lays Yukito on bed (he already finished the bagel), and then goes to find the thermometer. Yue sits delicately on the edge and removes Yukito's glasses, setting them on the bedside table. 

"I'm fine," Says Yukito once more. 

Yue sighs. "You're staying home whether you like it or not."

"I know," Yukito sits up, placing his hand atop Yue's. "I was saying it again to reassure you." 

"Reassure me?"

"I can see it on your face how worried you are. It's just as Touya said, I should be fine with a day's rest." 

"But," Yue turns his gaze to the floor. "You've never been sick before..." 

When Yue and Yukito shared a body Yukito had never gotten sick. Save for the time Sakura didn't have enough magic to support the Moon guardian, and in turn Yukito's existence. Yue was a magical being after all. Human illnesses didn't affect him. To be honest, until today he didn't think they could affect Yukito either given how long they've been separated without issue. 

Touya returns with the thermometer and his cell phone to his ear. "Thanks for your understanding," he says before hanging up. "That was the school, they know you'll be absent today." Yukito opens his mouth allowing Touya to give him the thermometer. "So no more excuses, alright? You're to stay in bed all day." Yukito nods with the thermometer in his mouth. It starts to beep and Touya removes it to check the number. "Good, it's a low-grade fever."

Yukito beams at Yue. "See? Nothing to worry about." 

"Yes, yes. Now go back to sleep." Says Yue, pushing Yukito down onto the pillows. "Are you still hungry? I'll make you some porridge." 

"That'd be nice." 

Yue gets up and goes to the door, lingering for a bit to wait on Touya. 

Touya draws the blankets up over Yukito and sighs. "I wish I could stay home to take care of you." 

"Don't be. I know your work is important too."

"Not as important as you."

"Still, I have Yue with me. Go to work, ok?" 

"I will," Touya bends to kiss Yukito's forehead. "I'll call to check up on you later." 

"Have a good day at work," Yukito waves, settling into the pillows. Touya waves back before closing the bedroom door, but not all the way just in case Yukito calls for him or Yue. 

"Will he really be better tomorrow?" Yue asks when they reach the kitchen. 

Touya shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not. It all depends. But I wouldn't worry too much since he's still got his appetite."

Yue bites his lip. "If you say so." 

The next day, however, Yukito still isn't better. Luckily for him though, it was a Sunday so he isn't going to miss any school. And luckily for Touya, he didn't have to go to his own job and could stay home all day with his boyfriends. There was just one problem, Yue wouldn't let Touya anywhere near Yukito. The moment Yue found out Yukito's fever hadn't gone down he shoved Touya out the door and made it crystal clear for him to stay away. 

"Come on!" Touya knocks on the door for the hundredth time. "It's my bedroom too!" 

"You can sleep in my bedroom," Yue offers from the other side. 

"That's not the point! Just let me see Yukito!"

"No, you might get sick too. You humans are more fragile than eggs." 

"Yueeeeee." Touya pleads. 

"If you want to make yourself useful go to the store and get more soup stock." 

"Fine. But when I get back I demand entry."

"Entry denied." 

Touya sighs heavily. If it's the only thing he could do then he might as well go to the store. When Yue's sure Touya has gone, he opens the door a little. 

"I know you're concerned about Touya catching my sickness, but can't you at least let him see me from the doorframe?" Yukito asks, his voice hoarse and quiet. 

"Absolutely not."

"Please?"

Yue pouts. "Alright. But only for a little bit." 

Yukito lets out a chuckle that quickly turns into a dry cough. Yue pours him a glass of water and helps him sit up so he can sip it. 

"Thanks," Yukito flops back onto the pillows. Yue pulls the blanket over him and rubs his back until he falls asleep. 

On the third day things take a turn for the worst. Despite Yue's insistence that Touya stay away from Yukito, when Touya wakes up that morning his head aches like someone's driving a nail through it, his eyes are watery, and his throat is sore. On the bright side, for Touya, Yue allows him to rest next to Yukito. Since both of them are now sick there isn't any point in them being separated anymore. However, Yukito hasn't gotten any better. His cough had worsened and his fever had risen a bit, but at the very least it isn't at concerning levels just yet. But that didn't stop Yue from calling a doctor this time. 

The doctor arrives before noon, checks Yukito and Touya, prescribes them some medication, and leaves, but not before instructing Yue to take them to the hospital if their fevers, especially Yukito's, rise any higher. Yue affirms that he'll do so and gives the doctor a slice of cake for the road. 

"How are you two feeling?" Yue asks, carrying a tray of tea and rice gruel into the bedroom. 

"Hungry," Yukito answers, sitting up at the sight of the rice gruel. 

Yue smiles. It really is a good thing Yukito still has his appetite. He gives Yukito and Touya a bowl each and pours them some tea. 

The doorbell rings. Then again, as if the person on the other side of the door couldn't stand to be patient. Yue goes to answer it, checking through the peep-hole to see who it is. He's greeted by an unsightly Kero filling up his entire view, his face distorted by the glass. He opens the door to find Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo behind Kero in their high school uniforms. 

"Hello, Yue!" Sakura says cheerfully. "I hope we're not intruding. We came to check up on onii-chan and Yukito-san." 

"I hope Yukito-san still has his appetite," Says Tomoyo, presenting a large basket of muffins. "I brought these for him. And for Touya of course." 

"She wouldn't let me have any!" Kero pouts. 

"Thank you all for coming," Yue ushers the group into the house. He hadn't told his Master that his boyfriends were sick, he didn't want to worry her. Touya must have been the one who texted her. "Did school let out early today?" He takes their school bags and hangs them up in the closet. 

"Today was the entrance ceremony for freshmen," Syaoran explains. "We only had to be there in the morning." 

"So we thought we'd come by and help you out," Sakura finishes. "We can do some chores and help cook meals."

"Cooking for Yukito-san all by yourself must be tiring." Tomoyo nods. She isn't wrong, usually Touya, Yukito, and Yue (or at least 2 out of 3 when one is at work) cook together to feed themselves. (Minus Yue, who doesn't eat). 

"I couldn't possibly trouble you three," Says Yue. "You're guests." 

"It's no trouble at all!" Kero puffs up his chest. "We're happy to help!"

"You just want a reward, don't you?" Yue eyes the little guardian suspiciously. 

"Ok, so maybe I do want a muffin afterwards. But is that so wrong?"

Sakura shakes her head. "You only think with your stomach, Kero-chan." 

"Speaking of which, my stomach wants lunch. Can we borrow your kitchen?" 

"Of course," Says Yue. "I'll make some more tea." 

Sakura and her friends make lunch for themselves and then after eating they get to work on the chores. Tomoyo and Sakura do the laundry, and Syaoran and Kero go to the store and then the pharmacy to pick up Yukito and Touya's prescription. When Syaoran and Kero return, Tomoyo and Sakura have just finished hanging the laundry up outside and are now tidying up the house while Yue tends the garden. 

When He's finished in the garden, he heads inside to find Tomoyo preparing more tea. 

"Ready for a break?" She asks. Yue nods and sits at the table across from Sakura. 

Kero flies up close to Yue's face staring long and hard. "When was the last time you took a nap, Yue?"

Yue's taken aback by the question. "Why?"

"Because you look tired. You're supposed to take naps during the day, you're the moon guardian!" 

"I suppose it has been a while-"

"I'm pretty sure he hasn't slept since Sunday," Interrupts Touya, appearing from nowhere in his pajamas and bunny slippers. He pats Yue's head. "He's been taking care of us, but hasn't been taking care of himself." 

"Touya!" Yue swats his hand away. "You're supposed to be in bed!" 

"I'm well enough to stretch my legs," Touya retorts. "It's no fun lying in bed all day. And Yukito's only awake for so long before he falls asleep again. Even when he is awake he's too sleepy to have a proper conversation. Which I guess is good since my throat hurts, but anyway I'm bored." 

"Go back to bed! You might get Master and her friends sick." 

"Monsters don't catch colds."

"Onii-chan!" Sakura scowls. "I do to catch colds!" 

"I wasn't referring to you," Touya smirks. "I meant _him."_ He points out Syaoran. The two glare at each other, electricity sparking between their gazes. 

Tomoyo chuckles. "Anyway, Yue-san, how about you rest for awhile? We can take care of Touya-san and Yukito-san for you." 

Yue couldn't possibly sleep while his boyfriends needed him. What if their conditions worsened? "There's no need-"

"I order you to rest," Sakura commands. 

Yue frowns. Sakura rarely pulled the "I'm your master, so do what I say" card on him. 

"Besides," Touya pats Yue's head again. "Since I'm not in bed anymore Yukito can use someone else to cuddle him." 

Yue sighs. "Alright, you win. But you will wake me if you need anything, understood?"

"Understood!"

Yue makes his way to the bedroom. Yukito is still asleep, no surprises there, and Yue gets in next to him under the blankets. Yue likes cuddling with Yukito, he's his go-to when Touya isn't available. Yue snuggles in close. I won't nap for very long, he tells himself, before drifting off to sleep. 

When he finally opens his eyes again it's way past dinner-time and it's nearly dark outside. Yue attempts to sit up, but realizes he can't because Yukito had rolled on top of him, and Touya had returned to bed and was currently hugging Yue's arm in his sleep. Yue lays back down cursing himself for not waking sooner. Did Master and her friends leave already? He hadn't seen them out like a good host should. 

"Yue," Touya's eyes flutter open. "Go back to sleep." 

"I can't believe you didn't wake me," Yue scolds him. It's his job to take care of his boyfriend and Yukito when they're sick. Not doing so made him feel like he failed in some way. 

"It's fine, Sakura took care of us while you slept. They left only a bit ago after having dinner." 

"But-" 

"You did a good job. Now it's time for you to take a well-deserved rest." 

Yukito's half-opens a tired eye. "Yue? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong," Yue says gently, stroking Yukito's hair. 

"Good," Yukito buries his face into the crook of Yue's neck taking a deep breath before falling asleep once more. 

Touya smiles and rubs Yukito's back. "See? All good. Now sleep." 

The next morning things are as they should be. Yukito's fever is finally gone and he's back to his usual cheerful self, eager to go to work and see his students again. Touya has also recovered, despite being sick for less time. Yukito's slightly jealous, but he's glad Touya's healthy again too. Although, Touya's less eager to go to work knowing that he's got a lot to make-up for being absent. 

Neither of them have woken Yue. They leave him a note, thanking him for taking such good care of them, and promising they'll be home right after work. 


	18. Long Night (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Touya doesn't get any sleep.

Touya regrets drinking that sake before bed when he wakes up to the uncomfortable feeling of a full bladder. Groaning, he opens his eyes and tries to move his arms. He can't. Both his arms have been taken hostage by his boyfriends. Ah, so that explained the lack of feeling. Touya loves sleeping between Yukito and Yue, but during times like these he wished he wasn't always in the middle. It's a pain trying to get up without one of the two waking, and he didn't have the heart to do it. Perhaps, if he closes his eyes and ignores the feeling...nope. His bladder isn't going to let him go back to sleep until he relieves himself. Fuck.

Touya lays in bed contemplating the best course of action. Yue is a lighter sleeper than Yukito, so if Touya removed himself from the guardian's grasp first, then maybe he won't wake up when Touya attempts to pry himself away from Yukito next. Slowly Touya begins to move his arm beneath Yue. Yue stirs and Touya freezes. Yue rolls onto his back and remains asleep. Touya finally let's himself breath. Luckily, Yue had actually made it easier for Touya to retrieve his arm and he frees himself without problem. Next, Touya tries again with Yukito. However, subconsciously the snow rabbit had decided _No, I don't want my comfy arm pillow to leave_ and he snuggles closer to Touya burying his face into the other boy's neck. 

Touya sighs. At that moment, Yue seems to decide that he too doesn't want Touya to leave, and he turns, unconsciously summoning his wings, and unfurling them so that one drapes over Touya and Yukito like a feathery blanket. Dammit. Yue chose the wrong moment to invoke his bad habit. Touya decides to give up and squeezes his eyes shut. Don't think about peeing. Don't think about the pain. Just keep your eyes closed and fall back asleep. Keep your eyes closed and fall asleep, keep your eyes closed and fall asleep...

Touya's mantra fails. His aching bladder had become too uncomfortable to ignore any longer. He's just going to have to accept the fact that Yue or Yukito might wake up. Touya carefully slides his arm out from underneath Yukito. Then, he slowly sits up ever so gently moving Yue's wing off of them. Success! Now, all he needs to do is get out of the bed. 

Touya opts to scoot himself to the foot of the bed to avoid crawling over Yukito. First, he attempts to climb out from underneath the blanket, however his foot tugs on strands of something soft. To Touya's dismay his foot is somehow tangled in Yue's hair! Cursing internally Touya wiggles his foot from side to side to untangle himself. Finally having shaken himself free, Touya scoots to the edge and exits the bed. He tip-toes across the floor only to step on something that makes a loud crunch. He cringes, slowly lifting his foot to see what he had stepped on. It's a discarded box of chocolates. Now Touya's wishing he cleaned up after drinking. He looks back at his boyfriends. Neither of them appear to have been disturbed by the sound. 

Touya moves on. He reaches the bedroom door and opens it at a snail's pace until it's just wide enough for him to slip through. The second he crosses the threshold he makes a mad dash for the bathroom. Ah, sweet relief. 

Touya returns only to find the bed completely overtaken by the guardian and the snow-rabbit. Yue lies on his back, wings open and spread across the mattress, and Yukito is curled next to him lying on top of one of Yue's wings. Touya doesn't understand how Yukito managed to be on top of Yue's wing, or how he did so while remaining under the blanket, but he does now that there's absolutely no way he can rejoin them. He could try to sleep on Yue's other wing, but he knows without a doubt Yue will wake up if he attempts to lie on it. 

Touya sighs. Guess he'll go to Yue's room. 

The next morning Touya wakes up to a delightful surprise. Sometime during the night, Yue and Yukito must have waken up after all and sought out Touya to continue their snuggles. Once again they lie on either side of him, each imprisoning one of his arms. Touya smiles to himself. It's still early, so there's no need to get out of bed right away. So for now, Touya will remain with them until they wake up on their own. 

That is, until he suddenly has to pee again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, I had my sister read this, and when she got to the part where Touya removes himself from Yue first, she was like, "wait, if Yue's the lighter sleeper, then shouldn't Touya remove himself from Yukito first?" And I was like, "No, because he can take less time to sneak away from Yukito therefore allowing less time for Yue to wake up...?" Then we both thought about it for a while until I decided to just leave it how it is.


	19. Birth of the Moon (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birth of the Sun continued.

It was the kind of cold where the air was still and nothing moved. There was no wind blowing into the magician to tell him how cold it was supposed to be, he could stand outside and see his breath but feel nothing. The kind of cold where he knew it was cold but the only sign was the snow all around him that blanketed the sand. It was in this cold that Clow Reed stood with his bare feet at the edge of the ocean. He shivered but not because of the temperature. Clow Reed was anticipating something special, for tonight was to be the birth of his second guardian.

He had all the right ingredients.The winter solstice, a catastrophic natural disaster, and one of the rarest celestial events to ever occur is everything Clow needed to bring his next guardian to life. Tonight this moon, the second full moon of the month, was going to be its closest to Earth, making it the third in a series of super moons to occur this year. There was also to be a lunar eclipse, making this blue moon also a blood moon. Clow smiled to himself. A super moon, a blue moon, and a blood moon, all together to make a super blue blood moon. It was sure to be spectacular. If only the people could fully enjoy it without fear of the threat they were soon to face. Clow had warned the village a month before that a tsunami was going to occur tonight and they would need to evacuate. They were shocked when Clow said he would not come with them, but he needed to stay and face the wrath of the ocean if he wanted to use its energy for his second guardian.

The first was curled up against him, shivering in Clow's cloak. Cerberus, born in the Summer and the Guardian of the Sun insisted on joining Clow to witness the birth of his new sibling. Cerberus was a small creature resembling a lion cub with wings who was born earlier in the year on the Summer solstice. Clow had only needed the power of the sun and an earthquake to bring Cerberus to life, a fact that the cub had begun impatiently to complain again.

"Cloooooow!" Cerberus whined, pawing at Clow. "It's cold out here. Won't we get wet when the big wave-"

"Tsunami."

"-tsumammy happens? It'll be worse! What do we need all of this for, I wasn't so much trouble was I?"

"The sun creates its own power, and the moon reflects the light of the sun."

"Yeah, so?"

"Your brother's powers will be dependent on those of his master. So why not gift him with as much as I possibly can?"

"Brother?" Cerberus shot out of Clow's cloak and flapped excitedly over his head. "I'm getting a brother!" Before, Clow had stayed secretive about the details of the second guardian, only telling Cerberus the day they were to be born and they would be representative of the moon. Any other details, he said, would ruin the surprise. 

"Come, Cerberus." Clow held up his hand and the cub floated onto his palm. "It's about to begin so stay close." He placed him back into the safety of his cloak and Cerberus snuggled in.

"I can't wait! I really want to play with him!"

"I'm sure he will want to play with you too." Clow smiles raises his staff as the ocean begins to recede rapidly and the ground began to shake. 

Then it was still again. Cerberus held his breath. He let it out in a huff when nothing happened right away.

"When's the wave gonna come?"

"Wait, Cerberus. Do you see the moon?"

"It's almost gone! Where is it going?" Cerberus exclaimed, looking up to see the moon was almost fully eclipsed. Clow did not answer. Together the two watched as it faded into the night sky. When it was gone Cerberus looked out into the ocean, squinting in the dark. "Is that the wave?"

Indeed it was, growing rapidly and coming steadfastly towards them. "Uh, Clow...?" 

Clow began to chant and his magic circle surged to life, Cerberus wriggled frantically and pawed at him as the waves rose to impossible heights and prepared to crash down on them.

"Clow!" He shouted as the wave fell with full force above them ready to sweep the pair away into the ocean, he flinched as it was seconds from reaching the top of Clow's head. 

But it stopped. Clow with his staff held high had surrounded them with the wave unharmed. The water continued to rush around them and beat Clow's invisible barrier as he started to move his staff slowly around in a circle, spinning the water around him. He throws it into the air in one large spout and chants his spell and does not stop as wave upon wave continues to come. 

Cerberus watched with his eyes wide open, wanting to fly out of from his safe place against Clow and flap about in all the excitement. He's amazed as an egg begins to form in the water Clow is manipulating. A bright white egg with a bluish tint that glows in the water, bigger than any egg Cerberus had ever seen, complete with a pictograph of wings. 

When the egg was complete the ocean finally calmed itself and after a few moments returned to its usual peaceful state. The egg floated gently into Clow's waiting hands and all is still again.

" _That's it?_ " Says Cerberus, and sniffed the egg. "Clow?"

"Patience Cerberus. We must wait for the moon to return." 

"Eeeh?" Cerberus pouted and faced expectantly at the sky where the moon was beginning to emerge again. It felt like ages to Cerberus who buzzed with energy. 

Finally the moon returned in all its glory, full in the sky and very, very bright.

Clow held the egg up to the light and it shook. A light crack went up the shell before it became still again. Nothing happens.

Cerberus came out to sniff it and placed a paw on top.

"Cerberus," Clow chuckles. "Give him some time."

So they waited some more, Cerberus flying circles around Clow and the egg. 

"Fussy, isn't he." Said Clow. "He does not want us to bother him while he sleeps."

"Wake up!" Cerberus shouts at the egg. "Be born already!"

"Hush, Cerberus." Clow pulls the egg back to him. "Come now Yue, the two of us would like to meet you now," he whispered into it.

"Yue?" Repeated Cerberus followed quickly by "It's glowing again!"

More cracks had appeared in the shell and the egg trembled as a magic circle formed underneath it. Finally the egg burst open in a flash of bright blue light. A small, human looking baby with wings appeared in the light. The wings grew large and encompassed the baby completely, followed by another flash of light as he reappeared again in the form of a small, beautifully angelic child with wings. A sleeping child, that Clow was quick to catch out of the air.

Clow cradled him close. The sleeping child shivered and nuzzled into him. 

"Welcome, Yue." Said Clow gently. "Let's go to somewhere warm." He begun to set off for home. 

Yue rubbed his eyes and yawned, and stared at Clow. Clow smiles.

"I'm your master, Clow Reed."

"Clow...?" Said Yue gently.

"And this-" Clow gestured to Cerberus, who hovered in front of them staring at Yue, "-is Cerberus." 

Cerberus floated over to Yue. "What?!" Said Cerberus. "That's it? This is my brother?"

"What's the matter, Cerberus?"

"He looks nothing like me! He's ugly!"

"Cerberus!" Clow scolded, but laughed anyway. 

Yue had only just come into the world and already looked annoyed with it. He clicked his tongue. "Tsk."

" _Tsk_?" Cerberus was absolutely incensed. "He's rude!"

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all remember when the "Super Blue Blood Moon" really did happen in January 2018? It was like, one of the rarest celestial events ever. So of course I had to steal it and use it for Yue's birth. And combine it with the winter solstice and a tsunami. Truly magical. Of course I don't actually know if it is possible to combine this type of moon with the winter solstice because astronomy is not a thing I'm familiar with. I'm an English major. A crappy one.  
> Also (SPOILER ALERT) in Clear Card Sakura has a reverse card now...if she used it on Yue and Kero would it do anything? I just want to see an adorable baby Yue. I just want a baby Yue. Give me a baby Yue! Clamp!!


	20. A Few More Minutes (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with cuddly people that like naps. Also at some point they got cats. I'm not sure what to name the kitties yet but whenever we want them to have cats in a chapter it will be the same cats.

Touya set his phone alarm for thirty minutes and placed it on his pillow before settling down for a nap. The night before he had worked late into the night to cover for a friend at one of his jobs. Later he would have to work late somewhere else as he promised another friend he would take his shift as well. Touya was tired already, he needed this nap if he was going to survive. But it could not be too long for he had other things to do like the shopping, laundry duty, clip the cats nails before their vet appointment the next day, fixing his motorcycle up a bit, some other chores here and there...there was no room for extra long breaks today. Thirty minutes ought to do the trick then he would brew some coffee. 

Touya drifted quickly away. 

Thirty minutes later he woke to the buzzing alarm by his head and one of the cats hopping onto his chest. The cat sniffed his face and curled up against his neck, closing her eyes for her own nap. She could not have worse timing. Touya considered moving her but she began to purr loudly, looking as content as ever. How could he move her when she just got comfortable? The shopping could wait, even if he did not go today there was enough in the kitchen already to pull something together.

Thirty minutes more...thought Touya, resetting his alarm. 

When he woke again the cat was still there but someone else had just joined them. Yue, half asleep already had emerged from somewhere and sleepily got into the bed.

"Um, Yue?"

Yue was not conscious enough to care, he curled up at Touya's side resting his head against his shoulder and taking hold of his arm, putting one hand in Touya's own.

It would be cruel to move now. The laundry could get done tomorrow, maybe.

So he reset his alarm for thirty minutes more and went back to sleep.

The third time the alarm buzzed the second cat had settled on his foot. She was constantly jealous of the first and hated thinking she was getting any less love and attention than her sister. If Touya moved now she would throw a hissy fit. She rarely cuddled with him, opting for Yue or sometimes Yukito instead. If he moved her now she would take forever to forgive him. Plus she was a toe biter and any sudden movements were a risk. 

Thirty more minutes could not hurt. He wasn't taking his motorcycle to work today after all and he could pay extra for the vets to clip the cat's nails.

He set his alarm.

Opening his eyes thirty minutes later he discovered Yukito had taken up the other side of him. Yukito looked so peaceful and happy in his sleep...

Ok, thought Touya, thirty more minutes and then I will get up. He had work in...

Touya checked the time on his phone. He had to be there in fifteen minutes, how could he forget!?

Touya shot up waking Yukito and Yue in the process.

"Touya, what's wrong?" Yukito was immediately concerned.

"Touya, why?" Whined Yue, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm going to be late if I don't leave now!" He looked frantically for where he threw his keys.

His phone began to buzz. Touya almost ignored it before noticing it was the manager from his work. He prayed he was not supposed to be there earlier.

"Ah, Kinomoto-san?" Said the voice on the other end.

The words came out of Touya's mouth in a rush. "I'm sorry, I'm going to be there soon, I-"

"Actually Kinomoto-san I was going to ask if you would like a day off today."

"A-" Touya paused. "- day off? But I'm covering for..."

"Ah, he was able to come in after all. His plans were canceled or something. We have plenty of people for tonight so why not take a well deserved break, yes?"

"I guess so..." Touya thanked him and hung up. 

He faced the bed where Yukito and Yue were waiting for him. 

"Let's take a nap."


	21. The Cats (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue and Yukito stumble upon two kittens in the park...

Yue usually took a nap in the middle of the day, but when Yukito asked him if he'd like to take a walk in the park and get some fresh air he readily obliged. Yukito didn't have to go to the school today, his class is on a field trip in Okinawa with another teacher chaperoning in his stead. He had declined the invitation to go along in favor of spending the weekend with Touya and Yue. Besides, he had seen Okinawa before and wanted to go again with Touya during his vacation days. 

Yue and Yukito walk amiably through the park, not really talking with one another, but comfortable with the silence. Yue wasn't one for long conversations, and Yukito didn't mind that at all, he just enjoyed the company. 

As they're walking past the woods, Yue stops suddenly. It takes Yukito a second to notice, he's thinking about what he should make for dinner tonight, and by the time he turns around to see where Yue went, he's surprised to see that Yue had strayed from the path and is walking into the woods. 

"Huh?" Yukito tilts his head curiously. "Yue? Where're you going?"

"I heard something," Is all Yue says, disappearing between the trees. Yukito follows after him jogging to catch up. 

The woods are thick and full of dense underbrush, and shrouded by dark shadows from the sun shining high above. For a moment Yukito loses sight of Yue, then quick flash of white goes by in his peripheral vision and he's on the trail once more. 

"This way," Yue calls when he realizes Yukito can't see him. He waits until Yukito catches up, then takes his hand so they won't lose each other again pulling him along. Yukito isn't offended by Yue's immediate assumption that he'll get lost, instead, he thinks it's sweet that the seemingly aloof guardian is trying to look out for him. 

"Yue, how far are we going to go?"

"Not much farther."

Before Yukito can ask another question, he picks up the sound of a high pitched mewl. Finally, he and Yue come to a stop in front of a large tree. Yue looks up and points towards the highest branch. 

"There, do you see it?"

Yukito squints. "See what-oh! A kitten!"

A poor, white little kitten is stuck near the top mewling pitifully. How on earth did Yue hear it?

"Oh no! We need to get it-eh?" Yukito stops when something latches onto his leg. He looks down to see _another_ kitten trying to climb it's way up, although this one has black fur instead of white. "Hello," Yukito pries the kitten from his pants and lifts it up to his face. "Where'd you come from?" The kitten mews and tries to swipe at his nose.

Yue unfurls his wings and flies up to the white kitten. Seeing the giant, winged being flying towards it makes the stuck kitten panic, and it's fur bristles as it hisses a warning. Yue extends a hand for the kitten to sniff. The kitten sniffs Yue's fingers then relaxes a bit, allowing Yue to grab it gently. Yue descends slowly, the kitten clinging to his shirt. 

The white kitten immediately jumps from Yue's arms the second he touches the ground. The black kitten, seeing that it's friend has been rescued, struggles until Yukito releases it. The kittens great each other happily. 

"I wonder why the little thing climbed all the way up there," Yue murmurs, watching the kittens roll around in the dirt. 

"It's a good thing we passed by," Yukito kneels to pet the kittens. They graciously allow it, pushing each other out of the way to get to Yukito's hand first. "Do you think they're strays?" He rubs the black kittens head, giggling when the white kitten pushes it away. 

"It's likely."

"Should we bring them home?" 

Yue doesn't answer. He knows Yukito's already decided. 

Later that evening Touya returns, exhausted, and ready to collapse into bed. He'd pulled two all nighters to work on a major company project after two other team members called in sick with the flu. "I'm back!" He calls, tossing his briefcase to the floor and loosening his tie. Huh? Usually Yue is at the door immediately to greet him. 

"Yue? Yukito?"

"We're in the yard!" Yukito shouts back. 

Touya goes to meet them wondering what they could be doing. He steps out onto the veranda to find Yukito and Yue sitting in the yard playing with the two kittens. Yukito waves a cattail around for the kittens to chase, while Yue watches in amusement as they tumble over each other. 

Yue spots Touya and gets up, closing the distance between them almost immediately and wrapping his arms around Touya's neck. He never failed to hug Touya when he returned from work. Touya gives Yue a quick squeeze, patting his back before the guardian pulls away to drag Touya over to Yukito and the kittens.

"Touya!" Yukito beams. "Welcome back!" 

Touya sits next to him and pulls him in for a quick kiss. "I see you two brought home a couple friends." He eyes the kittens warily, who are now trying to climb up Yue's long hair.

"We found them in the woods near the park," Yukito explains. "Yue rescued the white one from a tree." 

"That so?"

"I hope you don't mind that we brought them home." 

"Of course not. Although, were you planning on keeping them?" 

Yukito and Yue glance at each other. Touya may be kind, but they know he's reluctant when it comes to money regardless of the fact that he has a high paying job and Yukito's income as a teacher. Keeping two kittens would be expensive adding up the cost of food and trips to the vet, and Touya's already spending three times the amount of money on food to keep Yukito fed. 

Yue speaks up first. "I wouldn't mind keeping them. They can keep me company when you two are away." 

Touya's mildly surprised by Yue's willingness to keep them. He should've expected this, given Yue's caring nature. 

"You don't have to help us take care of them," Yukito offers. "We can take care of feeding and cleaning them." 

Touya sighs. "Well, I guess we can keep them." In the end he can never say no to Yukito and Yue when they both wanted the same thing. 

"Yay!" Yukito throws his arms around Touya. "Thank you!" 

"Yeah, yeah." Touya mutters, ruffling Yukito's hair. "Don't get the wrong idea, I only said yes cuz they're cute." 

"Here," Yue hands Touya the white kitten. "Would you like to name one?"

"You guys haven't named them already?"

"We didn't in case you said no."

"Oh. Well, are they girl or boy kittens?" The white kitten squirms in Touya's hands. 

"Is the gender relevant?"

Touya laughs. "No, I guess not." 

"I think they're both girls, not that it matters towards what we name them." Says Yukito. "I was thinking something like _Nyanko,_ or maybe _Kaya_ for the black one..."

"Fluffy?" Touya suggests. 

"Denied." Says Yue, maxing an X with his arms. 

"Ok, what do you suggest then?" 

"Miruku for the white one." 

"Cute!" Says Yukito.

"Too common," Touya adds. 

Yue frowns. "How about Yuki?" 

"Eh? But then we'll have two Yukis." 

Yukito nods in agreement. "Although, I suppose that'll be easy to remember..."

Yue frowns. "How about _Chibi Touya?"_

Touya laughs again. "We can't give her _my_ name." 

"I think it'll be cute to have a little Touya," Yukito giggles. 

"Please pick something else." 

The three continue to list and reject names until finally they agree on _Tsuki_ for the white kitten, and _Momo_ for the black kitten. Momo means peach, similar to Touya's name, and was suggested by Yue. Tsuki means moon and was taken from Yukito's last name, Tsukishiro. It was also suggested by Yue who wanted the kittens to be named after his two favorite people. If only they had a third kitten, Yue would've suggested Sakura. 

With the kittens finally named, the trio return inside with them. Yukito starts dinner while Yue feeds the kittens scraps of leftover shrimp, promising the kittens that they'll get proper food soon. 

Touya on the other hand, collapses onto the couch for a quick nap. Immediately, Momo hops onto his chest and curls into a ball of purring fluff. Touya falls asleep stroking her soft fur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise eventually I'll write "Uncontrollable Magic Part 3," but I have so many cute ideas I want to write and I keep putting it off in favor of them ^^"


	22. Pillows and Blankets (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue likes to collect comfy things.

"Yuuuuuue."

Yue stirs, eyes fluttering open. Touya hovering over Yue, his face only a hairsbreadth away from the guardian's. He kisses Yue on the nose and pulls away with a smile. 

"Good morning!"

Yue sits up slowly, stretching his arms above his head. He can smell Yukito cooking up breakfast in the kitchen. He blinks sleepily at Touya. "Shouldn't you be at work?" 

"It's a Sunday, sleepyhead." Touya ruffles Yue's hair. "Anyway, I got you something." From behind his back he produces a large white pillow shaped like a star. "I found this at Twin Bells. What do you think?" 

Yue takes the pillow and squeezes it, rubbing against it his face to feel the softness. It feels just as soft as a squishmallow. He places it among the many other pillows of varying shapes and sizes crowding his bed. "Thank you." 

Naps are Yue's favorite thing, and Touya loves buying him pillows. In fact, Yue's whole room is a nest of pillows, blankets, and even a few snuggly stuffed animals (courtesy of Yukito and Sakura), every single space is occupied by something soft. It's the coziest place in the house; an absolute paradise for napping, especially during the cold months. 

"You can go back to sleep now, if you want," Says Touya. "I just wanted to give you the pillow." He also wanted to see Yue's cute, sleepy face when he woke him up. "Although, there's a flea market in the park today if you want to join us."

Yue shakes his head and gets out of bed. "I want to spend the day with you. Yukito too." 

"I was hoping you'd say that. Maybe when we come back when can take a nap together." 

Yue smiles softly. "I'd like that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, cute little idea I had. Also, even though Yue has his own room, his favorite place to sleep is in Touya and Yukito's bed. He just likes to have his own personal space sometimes.


	23. Halloween (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Moon drags Touya, Yukito and Yue along to a Halloween party. Lunar pareidolia.

"Trick or treat!" Nakuru crashes through the door jolting Yue out of a pleasant nap. She throws candy into the air twirling faster than a whirlwind. "It's time to get spooky!" 

"What are you doing here?" Yue glowers at her. "I thought I told you not to come uninvited." 

"Ah, but I was invited," Nakuru beams, pausing her twirling. "By the snow-rabbit himself!"

Yukito enters the room carrying a tray of tea, his usual pleasant smile already in place. "Akizuki-san! Excellent timing, I just finished brewing the tea." Nakuru twirls towards him, snatches a tea cup, and lands on the couch with a thump throwing her legs onto Yue's lap. 

Yue shoves her off. "Yuki, how could you betray me like this?" 

"Aha, well, she called me this morning." Yukito places the tea tray on the coffee table. "Said something about needing help with costumes?" 

"That's right!" Nakuru claps. "But before I explain, where's Touya-kun?" 

"He's having his motorcycle fixed. I think he'll be home soon though." 

Nakuru pouts. "Oh well, I'll just explain it again when he gets here. So anyway, I was invited to a Halloween party and I was told to bring guests. Please, please say you guys will come!

Yukito tilts his head. "A Halloween party? Who's hosting it?" 

"The American exchange student in your elective class. Remember her?"

"Oh, Kana-san, right?" 

"Yup! It's going to be so much fun! We get to dress up, do American things like beer-pong, eat candy-"

"You can already count me out," Says Yue. 

"Eeeeeeeh? But I already said you'll be there!"

"I'm not acquainted with Kana-san. Therefore, I'm under no obligation to attend her gathering." 

"But Touya's gonna be there!"

"Er, you didn't ask him yet." Yukito reminds her. 

"Pfffft! I already know he's gonna say yes," Nakuru smiles slyly. "I have blackmail." 

"You have what?" 

"I'm home!" Touya calls. 

Yue immediately goes to the front door. "Welcome back," he says, pulling Touya into a hug. Touya kisses Yue's forehead. Before he can say anything Nakuru charges at them like a bull tackling both. "Touyaaaaaa-kun!" She squeals. "Are you happy to see me? It's been so long!" 

"Akizuki-san," Touya frowns, shoving her aside. "What are you doing here?"

_ "Yuki _ invited her," 

"What? How dare he betray us like this!"

"Eh?" Yukito joins them at the door. "You too, Touya?" 

"Hmph!" Nakuru sniffs the air in disdain. "To think I was kind enough to come all the way here to invite you all to a party!" 

"Not interested." Says Touya immediately. "I have work." 

"No you don't. I cancelled them." 

"You  _ what."  _

"I said, I called all your jobs and told them you had the flu!" Nakuru smirks. "That way you wouldn't have any excuses not to come." 

For the next ten minutes Touya chases Nakuru throughout the house trying to kill her. Yue goes back to the living room with Yukito, opting to sip tea patiently while their boyfriend battled it out with Nakuru. Finally, Touya joins them in defeat, unable to catch the nimble guardian. At some point he lost track of her, and she's now hiding somewhere in the house. He flops onto the couch between Yue and Yukito, putting an arm behind both of them. 

"It'd be fun to go to a Halloween party," Says Yukito, resting his head on Touya's shoulder. "I bet there'll be a lot of snacks." 

Touya chuckles. "Is all you think about food?" 

"Of course not. Anyway, you don't have to go if you don't want to." 

"Are you going to go even if I don't?"

"Maybe. I already have a costume in mind." 

Touya sighs. "I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if you're there. Although," He squeezes Yue's shoulder. "You got to come too." 

Yue makes no promises. 

A few days later, Yue's wondering how they convinced him to go to the party. Perhaps it was the look of happiness on Yukito's face when Yue agreed to matching costumes. For some reason he and Nakuru were stuck on the idea of having a theme, and they choose "Moon." Touya and Yue thought it was a vague concept until Nakuru explained in further detail; each of them would dress as a character related to the moon based on legends. She promised to dress Yue in a way he found suitable; not embarrassing.

To his surprise, she fulfilled that promise dressing him as Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon, based on Japan's oldest religion, Shinto. Somehow she acquired for him a beautiful, traditional  _ kimono _ with a flowing  _ hakama _ to wear on top. Although instead of the traditional colors they were pure white with silver moons and stars sewn on the back and around the hem. It had to look traditional, but pretty and "modernish" according to Nakuru, and Yue had already declined an outfit based on the Tsukuyomi in a video game. 

They dressed in their costumes an hour before the party. Yue was the first to finish dressing, even though his outfit was more complicated to put on, and he waits for the others patiently. Finally, Touya is finished and he enters the living room slightly embarrassed. He's dressed as werewolf; a typical ripped, flannel shirt (unbuttoned of course), torn jeans, beat up sneakers, a bit of makeup to make him look "wild" and "dirty," furry, clawed gloves, and to top it all off furry ears and a tail. 

Yue says nonchalantly, trying not to stare at Touya's toned chest. "You look surprisingly good,"

Touya smirks. "And you look like you just walked straight out of a Chinese BL."

"That's hardly an accurate comparison. This isn't even a Chinese outfit." 

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't think I do." 

"Ah! Touya you look so cute!" Nakuru barrels into Touya nearly knocking him over. "I love the ears!"

"Knock it off-what the heck are you supposed to be?" 

Nakuru releases Touya. On her face is a fake silver beard and mustache and matching bushy eyebrows. She drew wrinkles on her face and her outfit is that of an elderly man from a retirement magazine. Upon her head is a crown of cardboard with a foam moon stuck to the front. "Fufufu," She giggles. "I'm the man on the moon!" 

"Wow, you can really pull that off." Yue deadpans. 

Nakuru's eyes sparkle. "You really think so!?" 

Yue sighs. 

Yukito was the next to appear in costume. His was the next simplest, a pair of footy pajamas with a hood. On his head were bunny ears and the outfit was completed with a puffy tail. Nakuru had painted whiskers to his face and added a cloak decorated with the moon and a matching crown for "dramatic effect". A mallet was in his pocket ready for pounding mochi, or medicine.

"Look! I'm the rabbit on the moon! How does it look?" He beamed at Touya.

Touya smiles and pats his head. "You look very cute."

"Wait until you see Mizuki-sensei and Eriol's costumes! They're part of the moon theme too!" Nakuru thrusts herself between them, "We're ready so let's go! Let's go!"

"Wait," said Touya, "This costume idea was planned from the start?" 

"Why are a teacher and a "child" going to a college student's Halloween party?" Asked Yue.

"I was allowed to bring as many plus ones as I wanted!" Nakuru shoved them out the door. "Sakura's going to be there too!"

"What?!" The three of them replied.

The party was full of more people than the three imagined. Costumed party-goers were grouped close together drinking and laughing, many bumping into each other and the group. This was unlike any party Touya and Yukito had ever been to before. It was like they had gone into a nightclub except this was at somebody's house. Both wondered if it was what American house parties were always like. Did Kana-san's host family know about this?

Touya spotted an older man and woman drunk and having the time of their life in front of the DJ. Definitely the host parents as they matched a photo that hung in the hall. But it did not matter to Touya, his new mission was finding his sister. No brother would let their little sister stay at a party like this and he hoped she had the sense not to come in the first place unless Nakuru had played dirty and tricked her into it. 

"Yuki, Yue, I'm going to take a look around and see if-"

Nakuru butted in at that moment. "There's Eriol!" She grabbed his hand and forcefully led them to the kitchen where Mizuki-sensei and Eriol stood by the punch bowl, looking like they were enjoying the chaos around them. 

"Hello," Mizuki smiled serenely at the group. "Touya-kun, Tsukishiro-san. Yue-san, I must say I am surprised to see you here." 

Yue clung to Touya's arm trying to avoid contact with the guest. "I want to leave."

Eriol smiles at Yue, "But you just got here. You all look wonderful in your costumes. The rabbit, a werewolf, Tsukuyomi, and the man on the moon, I see. "

"Thank you," Yukito answers. "How are your costumes related to the moon?"

Eriol and Mizuki sensei grinned. "I'm a piece of cheese." Said Eriol. "Because that's what the moon is made of isn't it?" (Yue rolled his eyes). Eriol was indeed, wearing a large piece of cheese around his body, complete with a smaller piece of cheese for a hat. Yue wouldn't be surprised if the cheese were real. 

"And I'm a witch." Mizuki sensei twirled to show off her flowing dress and tipped her pointed hat. A bag of sticks was slung over her shoulder. "In Elizabethan England the spots on the moon were said to look like a witch carrying sticks of wood on her back." 

Nakuru looked proud of her idea. "Isn't this the best idea ever? I think Touya's costume suits him especially well!"

"And why is that?" Touya narrows his eyes suspiciously at her.

"Because werewolves get turned on by the moon. And you also get turned on by the moon!"

Nakuru's response is received with a swift blow to the head. 

"Have you two seen Sakura-san around?" Yukito asks, pretending not to see Touya shaking Nakuru violently. 

"I believe they went outside to check out the bonfire," Says Mizuki. "They're roasting marshmallows."

Touya stops shaking Nakuru. "You mean they actually came?"

"Well of course. Kana-san's younger sister is friends with Sakura-san." 

"I'm going to kill Kana-san the second I remember her face," Touya mutters. "Sakura shouldn't be at a party like this!"

"Relax, Touya-kun." Eriol smiles. "Sakura-san's responsible. That goes for Tomoyo-san and Syaoran-san as well." 

Touya ignores him, shoving his way through the crowd in search of his little sister.

Meanwhile, Kero and Suppi are deftly navigating the crowd to reach the snack bar. They're costumes match the moon theme as well; two little pieces of cheese flying unnoticed. After learning that Suppi was allowed to attend, Kero insisted on going despite Sakura's protests. He assured her no one would see them since their costumes would "provide the perfect disguise" allowing them to hide among the food. 

They reach the snack bar and Kero begins gorging himself on sweets. Suppi stays on lookout, trying his best not to give in to temptation. He can't risk going batty. Two people approach the snack bar and Suppie signals to Kero. Immediately, both of them pull their limbs and heads into costumes becoming shy cheese turtles. 

"Wow these snacks look sooo good!" Says a girl.

"Ugh, I can't eat sugar." Says the other. "I'm on a diet. Why isn't there anything healthy?"

"It's a Halloween party, Ponzu." 

"Yeah, but there should be a vegetable tray. I'm going to die of starvation."

"There's two pieces of cheese, why don't you eat those?" 

Kero and Suppi's eyes widen. They stare at each other from within their cheesy shells trying to communicate an escape plan telepathically. 

"I guess that'll do." Ponzu reaches for Kero and Suppi, both guardians remaining still in silent panic. 

Everything that comes next happens in slow motion. Ponzu delicately picks up the cheese, Kero, and starts bringing it to her mouth. Suppi watches in terror as Kero is taken from him, unable to reach out paw for help. 

_ Kerooooo! _

_ Suppiiiiiii!  _

_ Remember me, brother! _

_ Noooooooo! _

Swifter than a fox, someone slaps the Kero-cheese out of Ponzu's hands. Kero falls to the ground and bounces under the table. The girls blink in surprise. Before them stands Yue, looking apathetic as usual, as if he didn't just slap cheese out of a stranger's hand. 

"Uh..." Neither girl knows how to react. 

"That cheese was bad," Says Yue. 

"Ok, I guess I'll take this one then." Ponzu reaches for Suppi. Yue snatches Suppi and throws him to the ground.

"That one's bad too." 

"Er...you know what? I'm not really hungry anymore. Come on, Shita." The two girls bail leaving Yue alone at the snack table. 

Having successfully saved Kero and Suppi from imminent doom, Yue returns to Touya's side. 

Touya finds Sakura roasting marshmallows over the open bonfire. She's dressed like a princess from the Heian era, and Tomoyo and Syaoran are the two wearing matching clothes to Touya's surprise. Tomoyo and Syaoran are wearing plain kimonos, and Syaoran dons a false beard. 

"Sakura!" Touya barks. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura jolts, dropping her marshmallow stick into the fire. "Onii-chan? What are you doing here?"

"That's my line."

"We were invited," Tomoyo answers calmly. "Do you like our costumes?"

"I-"

"To match the moon theme I've dressed Sakura-chan as Kaguya-hime! Doesn't she look spectacular?!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkle with delight. "Syaoran and I are her parents, the woodcutter and the woodcutter's wife from the story." 

"That's-"

"Sakura-chan is such a lovely princess!" Tomoyo squeals. "Ah, I must film every moment of her first college party!" 

Touya puts his head in his hands. 

"Master, you shouldn't be here." Says Yue. "You three are the only high school students." It's true, everyone else is in college or Kana-san's host family.

"We weren't going to drink any alcohol," Sakura huffs. "We just wanted to get dressed up." Actually, Sakura hadn't wanted to come to the party. But she couldn't refuse Tomoyo who insisted on making her a costume. She only agreed once Tomoyo forced-I mean convinced-Syaoran to come along. 

"Actually, I was hoping to play beer-pong." Tomoyo gestures to the crowd of college students throwing ping pong balls into red cups. 

Sakura and Syaoran gape at her. 

Tomoyo smiles. "It was a joke."

"Anyway, we weren't planning on getting into trouble, so there's nothing for you to worry about." Says Sakura. "I have every right to be here."

Touya rolls his eyes. "Fine, you can stay. Just don't eat too much candy,  _ Monster."  _

Sakura stomps on his foot.

"Fire!" Someone screams. 

"Yeah, it's a bonfire!" Someone shouts back.

"No, you idiot! The snack table is on  _ fire!"  _

Panic ensues as people rush to find a fire extinguisher. Eriol and Suzuki remain where they are, smiling at the chaos around them. 

Nakuru darts through the crowd dragging Yukito behind her. "Touya-kun we need to leave. Now." 

"Oh no. What did you do?"

"Nothing! Suppi got a taste of candy and well...you know." 

"He started setting things on fire." Says Yukito. "Sakura-san, could you put everyone to sleep with your cards?" 

And thus, the party came to a conclusion after Sakura put everyone to sleep in order to capture Suppi, and then used Repair to fix the damage he caused. 

Later that night Touya is setting up a bonfire in his own backyard. Yukito was disappointed that he didn't get any s'mores at Kana-san's house, so Touya suggested that they continue the party at their place. Sakura, her friends, Nakura and Suppi, and Eriol and Suzuki came along too. 

They spent the rest of the night eating s'mores and singing karaoke around the fire. All the while, Yue slept in Touya's lap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two lesbians cosplaying Castle in the Sky.


	25. Agony of a Side Character (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himari-chan works at a convenience store where every Sunday a certain couple comes in that she's practically obsessed with.

Himari-chan hated the night shift. She worked in a 24/7 convenience store, and she had to come in for work at 9pm on Sunday until 9am the next morning. It was tiring, it was slow, and she mostly had drunkards come in between 1am and 3. Stupid drunkards. The men always tried to flirt with her, and often knocked things over and puked in the bathroom. The woman criticized her appearance, frequently sang songs in off-key voices, and tripped in their stupid, high-heeled shoes. Once she witnessed two ladies fist-fight over a 50 yen bag of chips! It was moments like these that Himari-chan wished she hadn't dropped out of college to travel the European continent with an American man that eventually dumped her, stole her wallet, and stranded her on a boat in Venice. Stupid Robert.

Her only reprieve was her sketchbook. During the slowest of hours, Himari-chan would sketch whatever came to mind. She was an art major once hoping to become a teacher after graduation. Her favorite thing to draw was people, yet at some point she lost her enthusiasm after her first couple of weeks working the night shift. Until one morning, around 8:30 am, two attractive men showed up looking to buy cheap snacks. 

One was tall and well built, with tan skin, brown hair, beautiful dark eyes, and a jawline sharper than a butcher's knife. He could've been a J-pop idol. The other was shorter, had gray white hair (she thought that was strange considering how young he was), a rounder face, and kind eyes, also brown, but lighter and behind glasses that seemed to magnify them. He was like a baby rabbit.

Himari-chan wasn't sure why these seemingly ordinary guys piqued her curiosity; perhaps it was the way the taller one (whom she dubbed "Idol" in her head) looked at the shorter one (whom dubbed "Rabbit") when he was overfilling their shopping basket with food. Or maybe it was the way Idol smiled at Rabbit when he wasn't looking, or how when Rabbit caught him he'd smile back innocently thus causing Idol to pinch and stretch his cheeks like fresh mochi. 

Himari-chan's heart fluttered in her chest. These two must be a couple. 

When Idol and Rabbit approached the register it took everything Himari-chan had to act normal while trying to scan their items as slowly as possible. When she was finished, they briefly argued over who's turn it was to pay. Idol won. Rabbit puffed his cheeks into a pout and Idol playfully ruffled his hair. They left, and Himari-chan was finally able to unleash her pent-up doki feelings in the form of a window-shattering squeal. She threw open her notebook and began to sketch their faces before her memory faded.

She hoped they'd come again. 

To her delight, they returned at the exact same time the following week. 

While they browsed the narrow aisles, Himari-chan began to sketch them, sneaking glances when she was sure they wouldn't notice. She hurriedly flipped over her notebook when they approached the register, hoping they wouldn't see the guilt behind her polite face. 

They returned again the following week. And the week after that, and the week after that, and the week-you probably get it by now. Eventually Himari-chan knew exactly which snacks they were going to buy before they placed them on the counter. Salty for Idol, sweet for Rabbit. Juice for Rabbit, Ramune soda for Idol. Even though her interactions with them were brief, Himari-chan began to look forward to every Monday morning. 

Soon, her notebook was filled with sketches of Idol and Rabbit. Idol pinching Rabbits face or ruffling his hair, Rabbit's sweet smile, the look of pure adoration on Idol's face when Rabbit wasn't looking, Rabbit munching on his snacks, Idol cradling Rabbit's head in his hand, Rabbit's flustered face when Idol whispered something into his ear when they thought Himari-chan wasn't looking, basically everything they've ever done under Himari-chan's watch was recorded in her sketchbook. 

One morning when they came in, the usually bubbly Rabbit was clearly exhausted wandering around the aisle in a daze while Idol kept him from running into shelves. Eventually, Idol settled on keeping his arm around Rabbit's shoulders. Rabbit sleepily nuzzled Idol's neck, and Idol's face turned redder than the pack of Bokun Habenero. 

Himari-chan lost all lingering doubt; they were definitely dating.

Though why was Rabbit so tired that day? Could they have been up late doing...adult things? 

Himari-chan had to stifle a scream. Her hand flew to her sketchbook and she began to draw them in the most compromising of positions. When they approached her at the register she threw the notebook to the floor. 

"Did you find everything alright?" She asked, smile straining across her flushed face. 

Idol raised an eyebrow. "Yes." He said nothing more. Himari-chan scanned their items and they left once again. 

When Himari-chan was finally freed that morning, instead of collapsing onto her bedroll like usual, she sat at her desk and retrieved her sketchbook from her bag. She fell asleep hours later, the lewdest of drawings now pictured in her sketchbook. Next Sunday couldn't come fast enough. 

It was around 5am when two drunk ladies entered the store. Himari-chan rolled her eyes and flipped through her sketchbook as they browsed the aisles giggling and staggering with every step. 

"Hey, guess what my boyfriend and I did last night," Said one.

"Hn? What?" Asked the other. 

"We-" The woman stopped, glanced at Himari-chan, and lowered her voice into what she thought was a whisper, but was clearly a voice Himari-chan could still hear, and proceeded to tell the other all about how her boyfriend bound her in ropes and so on. Himari-chan hung onto every word. 

When they left, Himari-chan drew things 50 Shades of Grey would be proud of. She was drawing so fervently, that she failed to notice when a customer walked up the counter, saw her sketchbook, and promptly left without his soda. She didn't even notice when Idol walked in three hours later without Rabbit. Not until he politely coughed to get her attention. 

"Huh?"

Idol proffers up his snacks. "I'm ready to pay now." 

"Oh!" Himari-chan begins scanning all the while avoiding contact. "Hey, where's your boy-" She catches herself. "Where's your pal?" 

"He was up late last night, so I let him sleep in today." 

"Oh?" Himari-chan's heart pitter-pattered. Idol let Rabbit sleep in. They lived together. "That's gonna be 500 yen." 

Idol said nothing. 

"Sir?" Himari-chan finally looks at him. Idol is staring at the counter. "Sir? 500 yen?" Himari followed his gaze. 

Oh. 

Oh no. 

Oh no no no. 

Idol was staring at her sketchbook. Her open sketchbook. 

Oh god oh fuck. 

The sketch he's staring at depicts him and Rabbit together, naked, and Rabbit's bound in ropes as Idol rammed him against a futon. 

"This-!" Himari-chan snatched the sketchbook and held it against her chest protectively. "This isn't what you think! It's hentai-I mean, no! It's just, art, you know? It's not you two-I mean this is a completely different couple-agh!" 

Idol raised an eyebrow. 

"It's-um, have you ever watched Junjou Romantica?" 

"I haven't," Idol hands her 1000 yen. "Keep the change." He reaches over the counter and takes the sketchbook from Himari's suddenly weak arms. "And I'm going to take this."

Himari-chan's manager found her later, head on the counter in shame. 

Himari-chan dreaded the following Monday, unable to face her shame. When Idol and Rabbit showed up, she ducked behind the counter. How was she supposed to face them!? 

"Hello?" 

Himari-chan froze. Idol and Rabbit were ready to check out. She stood up putting on her best casual smile. "Good morning. Did you find everything you need?"

"Yup!" Rabbit happily dumped his haul on the counter. 

"Good!" Himari-chan began to scan the items as fast as she possibly could. 

"Oh! I forgot my juice!" Rabbit left to retrieve it. 

"He's not into that sort of stuff." Said Idol.

Himari-chan nearly dropped the chips. "Pardon?" 

"Yukito," Idol shrugs. "He's not into kinky stuff like ropes." 

"O-oh?"

"Although," 

Himari-chan sucked in a breath. 

"My other boyfriend is." 

Eh? Eh? 

Other boyfriend?

"Touya! It's a two for one deal on drinks today, do you want juice?" Rabbit asked, bringing two bottles to the counter.

"Might as well," Touya replied. "Oh, don't forget Yue wants us to bring him the latest issue of Astronomer's Weekly." 

"I'll get it!"

Yue? Was he the other boyfriend? Yukito knows about the other boyfriend!? 

Yukito returned with the magazine. Himari-chan finished ringing them up. They leave. 

Himari-chan's hand started to twitch. She needed another sketchbook. 

A threesome....


	26. The Earring (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touya attempts to bait Yue.  
> Usually my stories involve Yue and Yukito being separate people, but this one takes place before during the Clear Card arc shortly after Yukito visits Tsukimine Shrine.

"Sakura! Breakfast!" Touya shouts. When she doesn't reply right away he assumes she'll be oversleeping again. To his surprise he hears her bedroom door swing open. It'll probably rain today. 

  
"Coming!" His little sister runs down the stairs. "Did dad leave already?"

  
"Yes, but he finished making your lunch first." 

  
"Yay!" 

  
"Don't eat it too fast, monster." Touya smirks, earning a kick to the shins. Sakura skips into the kitchen humming a little song about food when she abruptly stops. 

  
"Yukito-san!" She gasps. Honestly she should've seen him at this point. 

  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Yukito smiles. "Your brother invited me over for breakfast." 

  
"We don't have morning classes today." Touya explains before Sakura can ask why. Sakura takes the seat next to Yukito and Touya serves them their food before taking the seat across. 

  
"Thanks for the food!" They dig in. 

  
Sakura has a piece of rice omelette halfway to her mouth when something flashes in her field of vision. She looks up, finally noticing the earring cuff Touya is wearing. It's silver with a blue gem embedded in the metal. Just like the one Yue always wears. 

  
"Um, Onii-chan?" 

  
"Hm?"

  
"Isn't that Yue's earring?" 

  
"It is." 

  
"Oh."

  
Touya continues eating without another word.

  
"Um, Onii-chan?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Why are you wearing Yue's earring?"

  
"He took it from him," Yukito replies. "And refused to give it back."

  
"Eh? Why would he do that?"

  
"So he'd appear again. They talked last night, and when Touya asked Yue to appear more often he refused stating I will not appear needlessly. But, Touya said Yue should anyway so they could spend more time together. Yue tried to change, without even answering again, and Touya snatched his earring at the last second."

  
"He's not getting it back," Says Touya. "Unless he comes out to take it from me."

  
"He probably won't," Yukito admits. "He's too stubborn."

  
"Is that so..." Sakura muses. She agreed that Yue shouldn't limit his appearances to magical events. Her brother wanted to see Yue more often, how cute. She suspected for a while now that Touya felt the same way about Yue as he did Yukito, and from everything else she gathered it seemed Yue had yet to pick up on it. Yet, she had not doubt Yue liked him back. He's terrible at hiding his feelings, even if he hasn't recognized them himself. 

  
"Wait, what were you two talking about last night?" 

  
Touya and Yukito glance at each other. The conversation had been about Touya's growing powers again. 

  
"Nothing important." Touya says simply. 

  
Touya ends up wearing the earring for quite a while. Fujitaka notices, but he doesn't comment. He assumes it's something Yukito gave him. 

  
A couple weeks later Touya's at Yukito's place enjoying a box of sweets he'd gotten from a new shop. Nakuru is there too, as she's currently fulfilling her role as a "battery." Touya didn't know what that meant, but it probably had something to do with Sakura's increase in magical ability. 

  
"Maybe the earring's not important to him," Nakuru suggests. "You should've taken something else."

  
"Like what? He doesn't have any other belongings."

  
"He's got clothes."

  
Touya flicks her forehead. 

  
"Whaaat?" She rubs her sore head. "If you were angry enough to grab the earring I'm sure you could've gotten his cape at the very least!" 

  
Touya flicks her again. "First of all, I wasn't necessarily angry, just a little annoyed. Second of all, the cape probably isn't that important to him either."

  
"Then maybe you should've taken his virgin-"

  
This time Touya smashes her head into the sweet box. Yukito blushes at the thought trying to occupy himself with the delicious sweets he had rescued just in time.   
She comes back up pouting. "Come on! If you had done that he would come back for sure!"

  
"I can't do that!" Touya tries to hit her again but she dodges. It's not like Yue would've let him. 

  
"Eh? Why? It's because you haven't taken Yukito's-ah!" 

  
Touya had thrown his tea in her face. Yukito's face is several shades redder. 

  
"Rude!" She sticks her tongue out. "You know what? If you can't get Yue to come out, then maybe I can!" She stands, transforming into her alternate self, Ruby Moon. She points dramatically at Yukito. "Yue, come out! I challenge you to a fight!"

  
"I don't think he's going to go for that," Says Yukito, his hands up in surrender.

  
"He doesn't have a choice," Ruby Moon summons shards or red crystal, aiming them at Touya. "If he doesn't, I'll attack him instead!"   
Touya and Yukito stare at her. She wasn't serious, was she? 

  
"I'm serious! I won't kill him; just a little maiming is all." 

  
"Thanks," Says Touya, eyeing the crystal shards. He's more nervous then he'd care to admit. He stands up slowly and moves into a defensive stance. He didn't learn karate for nothing. 

  
"Um, Yue says go ahead. I dare you." Says Yukito. 

  
Touya whirls at him. "Did he seriously?" 

  
Yukito nods. 

  
For the next few minutes it's a standoff between Touya and Ruby. Finally, she gives in, making the crystals vanish.

  
"Damn it, Yue," She sighs. "Seeing right through my bluff." 

  
Yukito breathes a sigh of relief. 

  
"Kidding!" Ruby whirls around aiming her crystals at Yukito instead. She fires and in an instant Yue appears in a flash of light blocking them with a shield.  
"Ruby Moon," He growls. "What do you think you're doing?"

  
"Haha!" Ruby transforms back into Nakuru. "Told you I could get him to come out!" She runs out of the room. "You can thank me later, Touya!" She calls behind her.   
There's an awkward moment of silence before Yue holds out his hand. 

  
"The earring, please." 

  
Touya covers his ear. "Hm? Why should I give it back? You told Ruby to attack me." 

  
"I knew she wouldn't." 

  
"Yeah, but then she attacked Yukito." 

  
"Because she knew I would protect him. No harm no foul. Now return my earring." 

  
Touya smirks. "Only if you apologize." 

  
Yue narrows his eyes. "You have to apologize first, thief."

  
"Fair enough. I'm sorry I took your earring." Touya removes it. "Your turn."

  
"I'm sorry for daring Ruby." 

  
"And?"

  
Yue clicks his tongue in annoyance. "I'm sorry for putting Yukito in danger." Even though he wasn't in danger to begin with. 

  
"Apology accepted." Touya places the earring in Yue's palm

.   
"Thank you," says the guardian. "I'm changing back now." His magic circle appears and his wings begin to fold over him.

  
"Wait!"

  
Yue opens an eye. 

  
Touya opens and closes his mouth. Everything he had planned to say is forgotten. 

  
Yue sighs. "I suppose...I suppose I can come out more often. If Yukito permits it." 

  
Touya's face brightens. "I look forward to it." He smiles. 

  
Yue's face reddens. He completes his transformation without reply. 

  
Yukito smiles at Touya. "Looks like you got what you wanted." 


	27. Caught (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujitaka barges in at the wrong moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story before my little headcannon that one day Yukito and Yue will be individual people.

Touya and Yukito are hunched over the desk studying for their final exams. Every so often Touya glances up from his practice problems to see if Yukito is ready for a break. As usual, Yukito was invited to spend the night, and it's well past Sakura's bed time so she's unlikely to notice if they get carried away "relaxing." Finally, Yukito closes his practice book and glances shyly at Touya. Touya pretends not to notice right away, finishing one last problem before acknowledging Yukito. He doesn't want Yukito knowing how long he'd been waiting. 

"Should we take a break?" He asks coolly. 

Yukito gives him his signature sweet smile. "Sure." 

Soon the boys are on the bed tangled in each other's limbs kissing lazily. Touya wants to go further, and he playfully nips at Yukito's bottom lip causing him to gasp. 

"Touya!"

Tugging on Yukito's shirt off his shoulder, Touya smirks, foiling Yukito's attempt to chastise him by biting and sucking on his pale skin. 

"Ngh! T-Touya..."

Touya pulls away satisfied with the mark he's left behind. He cups Yukito's face in his hands and gives him an apologetic kiss on the nose. "I couldn't help it. You're so adorable right now." 

Yukito blushes. "L-let's not get carried away. We have exams tomorrow." 

It's Touya's turn to sigh. "Alright. Can we cuddle a little longer though?" 

Yukito buries his face against Touya's neck in response, breathing in his scent. For some reason Touya always smelled like peaches. Happy, Touya holds him tightly and kisses his forehead. 

"Taking a break?"

Both boy's jolted in surprise. Fujitaka is peering into the room unfazed holding a tray of cookies. 

"I did knock."

Touya and Yukito hastily pull apart, equally embarrassed. Yukito fumbles for his glasses as Touya gets off the bed trying to play it cool. 

"Dad, I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?" 

"The conference was cancelled. I was originally going to surprise you and your sister with breakfast tomorrow, but when I realized Tsukishiro-san was here I thought he'd like some snacks." 

"Oh. Thanks." Touya takes the cookies. "So about what you saw-"

"I know, I know. As your dad I'm not supposed to witness that stuff. But please, try not to wake your sister, ok?

Touya can only nod. 

"Good luck studying." Fujitaka leaves, closing the door behind him. 

"Does...does your dad know about us?" Yukito's biting his lip and gripping Touya's blankets. 

"He definitely does now. Honestly, I think he suspected it, but I never found the right time to tell him." 

"Ah...so..."

"Don't fret about it," Touya hands him a cookie. "He's a good guy." 

"Even so, can we—if it's alright with you—tell him properly tomorrow?" 

Touya ruffles Yukito's hair. "Yes. Now eat these cookies."

  
A couple weeks later Touya is in the kitchen cooking dinner. Sakura had begged him to trade chores that day so she could go on a date with Syaoran. As much as Touya didn't like the little brat, he couldn't say no to Sakura's beseeching look. 

His phone buzzes within his pocket. Touya retrieves it. Yukito had sent him a message. 

Yue says he misses you.

  
Touya chuckles. Before he can reply, another text comes in, this time from Yue's phone. 

I did not ask him to tell you that. 

Touya raises an eyebrow. Did Yue come out just to defend himself? He hastily types a reply.

Come over. 

  
Yue doesn't respond. But, to Touya's delight, he's at the door within minutes. Touya opens it, immediately grabbing Yue, pulling him inside, and giving him a hug. Yue doesn't return the hug, but he leans in to Touya's embrace. 

"I'm happy you missed me," Says Touya, stroking Yue's hair. 

"I only mentioned that it'd been a while since I last saw you and that you made me promise to come out more often." 

"Either way I'm glad you're here. Can you cook? I'm actually making dinner right now." 

"I've watched you and Yukito do it plenty of times, I'm sure I can manage." 

Touya laughs. "Come on then." He drags Yue into the kitchen. 

Somehow, eventually the two forget about cooking, and Touya has Yue against the counter as they make out. They were really getting into it when suddenly Fujitaka coughs to get their attention. Yue pushes Touya away looking like a fox caught in a trap. 

"Dad! I-I thought you were coming home late?" Touya looks between Yue and him in alarm. Yue is clearly unhappy that they have been caught and seems to be stuck between knocking Fujitaka out or running away. 

"Change of plans," Fujitaka eyes Yue coldly. "Who's this?"

"Uuuh..."

How exactly do you explain Yue to your father? 

Oh, well, you see, he's a magical moon guardian that serves Sakura. 

No, that wouldn't work. Yue is supposed to be a secret. 

Yue raises his hand which is emitting a faint light with the intention of magically knocking out Fujitaka.

Touya hastily puts it down.

Yue quizzically raises his other hand in the shape of a fist, as if to ask if he wanted him to knock out his father the physical way. 

Touya takes and traps both of his hands in his own.

"Well, he's-"

"I thought you were dating Tsukishiro-san." 

"Eh?"

"And yet, here you are fooling around with someone else. Touya, I can't believe you would do such a thing!" 

"I can explain-"

"There's no excuse for cheating, Touya. I'm very disappointed in you." 

"I'm changing back." Yue's magic circle appears and he transforms into a very flustered Yukito. 

"Good evening, Kinomoto-san," Yukito smiles. "Please don't be mad at Touya."

Fujitaka blinks. "Eh? Where did the other one go?"

"The other one is me. Sort of. How about you sit down so we can explain?" 

After explaining to Fujitaka that Yue is Yukito's alter ego and both of them knew of the other and shared memories, Fujitaka accepted the fact that his son was dating two boys, and insisted Yue have dinner with them so he could get to know him. Touya also explained that Sakura was trying to keep Yue a secret, and since Fujitaka was already aware that his daughter was involved with things he couldn't understand he agreed not to ask her questions. 

Sakura is very surprised when she returns to find Yue sitting at the dinner table. 

"Y-Yue-san?" Sakura looks between him, her brother, and her father trying to figure out what's going on.

"Sorry, Master. I've been caught." 

"Sakura-san!" Fujitaka beams. "Touya's finally introduced me to his other boyfriend!


	28. Swapped (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukito swaps bodies with the unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo I'm still alive

Yue doesn't know how he's going to explain Yukito swapping bodies with the cat to Touya. To start with, he doesn't even know himself how it happened. One moment Yukito's mixing cake batter, and the next thing Yue knows there's batter all over the floor and a very dazed Yukito sitting in the mess. A very dazed Yukito who then started to lick himself clean just as a cat would. On the counter was the cat, Tsuki, shellshocked, which is very unusual considering that normally Tsuki could never, ever sit still if he wasn't napping. 

"Yukito?" Yue had asked, watching Yukito lick his wrists. "Are you alright?" 

Yukito only blinked at him. 

Yue is a sharp thinker, and it didn't take long for him to figure out that Yukito and Tsuki had swapped bodies. He called Sakura immediately, but she's on a school trip and won't be returning until the next day. All Yue can do now is try to keep Tsuki out of trouble. 

Unfortunately, that's not as easy as it sounds. Tsuki did not want to wear clothes and managed to shake himself free of them to Cat-Yuki's utter horror. To make matters worse, Tsuki desperately wanted to go outside with the other cat, Momo, who instinctively felt that something wasn't right and chose to flee the house for the day. Yue hopes she'll be back by dinner time. Keeping the doors closed does nothing, as Tsuki is quick to figure out that in his new body he can open them himself instead of meowing for a human to do it for him. Multiple times Yue has to drag Tsuki back inside after making it into the backyard. Luckily, their yard is surrounded by tall hedges hiding them from the neighbors. Yue can only hope Tsuki doesn't leave through the front door. 

"Meow!" Cat-Yuki wails, as once again Tsuki shakes free from the shirt Yue barely managed to put on him. 

"I'm sorry, Yukito." Yue sighs. "I'm doing the best I can." Save from knocking Tsuki out, Yue is out of ideas to control him. He already tried putting up a protective barrier around Tsuki, but Tsuki had looked at him so pitifully with Yukito's face that Yue just had to let him out before the guilt consumed him. 

Yue picks up one of the string cat toys and starts to play with Tsuki. He has to tire himself out for a nap eventually. 

Tsuki loses interest in the toy, and on all fours he goes to his food bowl.

"Mrew!" Cat-Yuki cries. 

Yue pulls Tsuki away from the bowl. Letting Tsuki consume cat food in Yukito's body doesn't sound like the best idea. 

Tsuki whines, butting his head against Yue's leg. 

"Please wait," Yue gently nudges Tsuki away. "I'll fix you up something human to eat." 

Cat-Yuki proceeds to sit in the bowl as Yue moves to grab a package of shrimp from the fridge. He puts them on a plate and sets it on the floor. Tsuki sniffs the plate hesitantly. Shrimp is usually off limits unless one of the humans is cooking it and is feeling generous enough to slip one to him. 

"I'm home!"

Yue nearly jumps out of his skin. Touya is home already? Time really flies when you're chasing a naked human with the mind of a cat!

Realizing that Touya will soon see what will probably be the most embarrassing moment of his life, Cat-Yuki dives under the couch. Yue can hear him mewling in despair. 

While Tsuki is busy munching on shrimp, Yue manages to slip a shirt on him again to give him some semblance of decency before Touya lays eyes on him. 

"Is everything al-" Touya stops. He's not prepared in the slightest for his boyfriend to be crouched on the floor wearing only a shirt as he eats shrimp off a plate using only his mouth. Tsuki sits up with a shrimp between his lips. He tilts his head curiously, drops the shrimp, and crawls over to Touya. He purrs, lovingly nuzzling Touya's legs. 

Touya raises an eyebrow. "Um, so what's happening here?" 

"Yukito has swapped bodies with Tsuki," Yue shrugs. "Do not ask how it happened, I don't know." 

Touya knows by now to take everything Yue says at face-value. "Alright then. So where's Yukito?"

"Under the couch." 

Cat-Yuki hisses, annoyed that Yue had given up his location so easily. 

"Did you call Sakura?"

"Of course. Unfortunately she's on a school trip at the moment."

"That's right, I forgot. Why do I have the feeling that tonight's going to be a long night?"

"Do not worry. As I do not require sleep, I will stay up to ensure that Tsuki remains indoors, or at the very least dons a pair of underpants before going out."

"What?"

Yue explains the day's events to Touya. Meanwhile, Cat-Yuki is sulking. He doesn't believe he'll ever recover from the psychological damage. 

"Yuki." 

Cat-Yuki's fur bristles. He turns around to see Touya crouched on the floor peering at him beneath the couch.

"Are you going to come out?" 

Cat-Yuki turns away. 

_"Yuki."_

Cat-Yuki buries his face in his paws. 

Touya sighs. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We know it's Tsuki wreaking havoc in your body and that you'd never act like that." 

Yue lifts the couch with one hand. "It's useless to sulk. Now come out and eat your dinner."

Cat-Yuki begrudgingly goes to the food bowl. Yue had put fresh tuna in it. He eats it dismally. 

Satisfied with his meal, Tsuki finally retires to nap. He hopes onto the couch curling into a ball. When Yue's positive Tsuki is deep asleep, he puts him in a pair of underpants. 

Touya and Yue use this opportunity to make their own dinner. When they finish, Touya goes to take a bath.

As he's soaking in the bathwater, eyes closed as he lets himself relax, he fails to notice the door opening. Tsuki crawls in and sits on the bath mat, starting at Touya as he usually did when he bathed. Tsuki meows to get his attention. 

Touya opens one eye. He's not sure how he feels about Tsuki watching him like that in Yukito's body. At the very least he hadn't removed the underpants yet. 

"Yue!"

Yue appears in second. "Yes?"

"Um, this is a little weird. Can you take him out of here please?" 

"Of course," Yue produces a shoelace. "Come, Tsuki." 

Tsuki happily bounds after Yue.

Cat-Yuki appears moments after, hopping up onto the rim of the tub.

"Hey, Yuki," Touya scratches his ears. "What's up?"

Cat-Yuki meows, pointing a paw at the water. 

"Do...do you want me to bathe you?" 

Cat-Yuki nods. Guess he wasn't feeling the whole licking himself clean thing. Touya obliges, allowing Cat-Yuki to hop into the water. Touya then begins to wipe him clean with a bath sponge. 

Is it weird to wash your boyfriend when he's a cat? Touya decides not to dwell on it. 

A crash echoes from the living room. 

"Tsuki! Bad cat!" Yue shouts. 

  
Later that night, after Touya gets into bed, Cat-Yuki hops onto Touya's chest, curling himself into a ball of fluff and falling asleep promptly. Poor Cat-Yuki has had a stressful day. Yue, Tsuki, and Momo join them, cuddling up beside Touya. Tsuki's not wearing any clothes again, and Touya's trying to ignore it. 

To Touya's dismay, he doesn't get much sleep that night. Sometime after midnight, he's awoken by Tsuki and Momo chasing each other around the house. Tsuki, being much bigger now than he realizes, is knocking things over and creating a giant mess. Yue chases them trying to clean up any sharp pieces as he goes, and Cat-Yuki's meowing loudly in distress. When things finally settle down, Touya's abruptly awoken again to Yue trying to drag Tsuki away from the window after he nearly jumped out to get a bird. When Touya awakes for the third time, it's because Yue, despite his insistence that he didn't need to sleep, had drifted off allowing Tsuki to escape into the backyard. Cat-Yuki had alerted Yue just in time before Tsuki made it over the hedges. 

When Touya opens his groggy eyes that morning, Tsuki is sprawled on top of him peacefully asleep, having kicked off all the blankets in the middle of the night. Yue sleeps next to him, Cat-Yuki curled up in his arms. Not wanting to disturb anyone, Touya remains in bed with his eyes closed, absentmindedly rubbing Tsuki's back. Eventually, Momo walks into the room meowing for food and waking Yue. 

Touya's cell phone begins to ring, waking Tsuki who immediately hops off the bed to chase after Momo again. Yue groans and goes after them. 

Touya answers the phone. "Hey, Sakura. What's up?"

  
"Is Yukito still a cat?"

  
"He is." Touya runs his hands through Cat-Yuki's fur as he stretches his paws and yawns. 

"Ok. I'm certain The Change card should fix everything. I'm on my way home right now, so I should be there by noon."

"Thanks, see you then." 

"See you."

Touya hangs up. It's barely 8am, which means four more hours of keeping a human cat under control. 

  
As Touya eats breakfast, Tsuki is sitting by his feet begging him to drop something delicious. Touya gives up, feeding him his last tamagoyaki. 

"You know, Yue?"

"Hm?"

"We should get Yukito a collar." 

Yue bites back a smile as Cat-Yuki hisses indignantly. 

Touya laughs. "I'm joking." Although, truthfully, after watching Tsuki prance about in Yukito's body, Touya can't stop thinking of how hot it would look if he wore a collar. As in, he wants Yukito, in his human body, to wear a collar while naked. Not Tsuki in Yukito's body. Touya wants to make that clear. 

He can't shake that thought, and it doesn't help when Tsuki tries to sit on his lap later. Yue had given up on making him wear clothes.

Noon finally comes around, beginning Touya and Yue's frantic attempt to put Tsuki in underpants before Sakura arrives. Tsuki refused to comply, going as far as to climb on top of the refrigerator when Touya tried to shove his legs into a pair of briefs. Yue throws a piece of shrimp and Tsuki hops down to go after it. 

The doorbell rings. 

Touya and Yue freeze. 

"Just a minute!" Touya calls. "Quick, Yue! Corner him!" 

Yue successfully drives Tsuki into a corner and Touya tackles him with a blanket. Tsuki thrashes and spits at Touya as he's forcefully wrapped into a burrito. 

"Is everything alright?" Sakura had let herself into the house with her own key. Her eyes widen at the sight of Touya clinging to a tied up Yukito. 

"He didn't want to wear clothes," Says Yue, as if that explained everything. 

"Er, ok." 

Cat-Yuki paws at Sakura's leg. 

"Yukito?"

Cat-Yuki nods. 

"You make a cute cat," Sakura says without thinking.

Cat-Yuki huffs disdainfully.

"Ah, Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" Sakura releases her staff. "Change!" 

There's a bright flash of light. When the light fades, Yukito is pushing himself away from Touya holding the blanket himself. 

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Yukito smiles. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to put on some proper clothes." He hurries away. Tsuki, being indifferent to what body he inhabits, idly begins to lick himself clean as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals week is over for me whoop whoop. To celebrate the next chapter will be Uncontrollable Magic part 3!


	29. Christmas Birthday (J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day as I write/post this. Aka, Yukito's birthday, so I had to write something even if I completely forgot to plan it ahead of time. This story takes place only a month after whatever event caused Yukito and Yue to separate into two people.

This Christmas would be the first Touya gets to spend with both Yukito and his alter ego, Yue, who by some magical intervention had split from his host not long ago. It's also Yukito and Yue's birthday. 

Yukito, before learning of Yue, had determined his birthday to be December 25th, the hidden guardian inside him having picked the date randomly to put on his transfer papers to Tomoeda High School. After learning of Yue, finding out that December 25th wasn't really Yukito's birthday didn't change anything. Touya and Sakura insisted on celebrating the date as such. And Yue acted indifferently when they began treating the date as his real birthday as well.

At the start of the month, Touya wasn't too worried about spending his first Christmas with Yukito and Yue. He figured they would just do what they always did, spending Christmas Eve together at Yukito's house, eating a lot of sweets and watching cheesy holiday specials on TV. When Yukito had all the sweets he could desire, they'd move on to more intimate activities. Come Christmas Day, his sister, the little brat, and the stupid plushie would show up to Yukito's house with a birthday cake and presents. They would open the Christmas gifts for each other first, and then lastly Yukito would open his birthday presents. (They didn't always use to exchange Christmas gifts, but one year Yuktio had gotten them each a gift insisting that he shouldn't be the only one to open presents on Christmas Day, even though they only celebrated because it was his birthday). Nakuru would also call from England, somehow knowing exactly when the gift exchange was over. They would chat with her, Eriol, Kaho, and Suppi, and during that time Yue would appear to talk to Eriol and Nakuru (even though Yue always said he didn't like to talk to Nakuru). Touya didn't know when, but somehow going ice skating afterwards became a tradition. Meeting up with Tomoyo at the ice rink so she could film Sakura and Syaoran skating together was also part of the tradition, and Touya didn't mind because usually she had some footage of Touya and Yukito together to give him later. At the end of the day, when Touya and Yukito went home, Yue would come out once again to spend time with Touya the way he preferred; Uneventfully and peacefully, cuddling together on the couch. 

This Christmas is bound to be different, since now Touya didn't have to split his time between two lovers. Yue would be with him from the beginning, and it wasn't until just a few days before that Touya began to worry about it. Would Yue mind watching cheesy holiday specials? Would he enjoy ice skating? Touya wouldn't want to leave Yue out of any activities, and Yukito would probably feel the same, however, Yue didn't seem like the type to enjoy them. Not only that, but should Touya get him a present? It was his birthday too (no matter what he said about picking the date randomly), yet Yue didn't seem to have a want for material things. And he didn't eat, so Touya could cross homemade pastries off the list. What could Touya do to ensure that Yue didn't feel left out? 

After mulling it over for a bit, Touya called Sakura who had gone out shopping with Tomoyo. They met up at a cafe (Tomoyo had gone home to work on Sakura's Christmas outfit) where to Sakura's surprise, her older brother asked _her_ for advice. 

"Is there anything Yue likes that I can get him?"

Sakura gaped at him. "Something Yue likes...?" Oh dear. She never thought of that before. "Why?" 

Touya sighed. His sister could be a little slow sometimes. "It's Yue's birthday too, I don't want him to feel left out during the gift exchange."

"Hm, well, Yue never mentioned to me anything he would like. He's not exactly talkative." 

"It's never come up? Not even once?"

"I never saw Yue as often as you think I did before he split from Yukito. When we did meet, it was to discuss magic. And before you say anything, I did try to get to know him more, but even towards me he acts closed-off. In fact, you probably know him better than me." 

"Great. So you can't help me." 

"She can't, but maybe _I_ can!" 

Sakura jumped in her seat. She opened her purse and gasped. "Kero-chan!" 

"The plushie is here too?"

"Kero-chan!" Sakura hissed. "When did you get in my bag?" 

Kero-chan popped his head out. "You can't go to a cafe without me! Say, would you order me a strawberry tart?"

"No! You ate my leftover pudding yesterday!" 

Before Sakura and Kero could begin arguing, Touya interrupts. "You think you can help me?" 

"Of course!" Kero puffs out his chest. "I've known Yue longer than the both of ya!"

"Alright then. What do you suggest?"

"A book! Back when we lived with Clow, he used to bring us back books from his travels. I never read the ones he gave me, but Yue always read his. And mine when he was finished."

"What kind of books did he read?" 

"Ya know, the basic stuff. Magical incantations, complicated spells, wondrous beasts across the world and how to search for them, history of ancient and long forgotten magical cultures, I could go on but it's all pretty boring."

"Does he read poetry or novels? Yukito likes those." Touya doubts he can get his hands on the books Kero suggested. 

"I think he likes poetry. He read the _Man'yōshū_ when Clow got it for him." 

"Clow gave him the Man'yōshū?"

"He made a copy from the original."

"Wow. I'm surprised you were more helpful than Sakura. Although, I didn't expect much from her in the first place."

"Hey!" Cry both Sakura and Kero. 

After they part ways, Touya calls Yukito. 

"What's Yue doing right now?" Touya asked. 

"He's napping. Why?" 

"Perfect. Come meet me at the bookstore." 

"Why did you want to meet at the bookstore?" Yukito asks when arrives. 

"You know poetry better than me. Will you help me pick something Yue would like?" 

Yukito's face brightens. "Absolutely!" 

For the next hour Touya and Yukito browse the poetry section until they settle on a new edition of a book containing classical Chinese, which just so happened to be sporting an illustration of the moon on the cover. Touya didn't know until then that the bookstore carried poetry in different languages. As it turns out, the bookstore is offering a free gift wrapping service for the holidays which is perfect since neither Touya nor Yukito are particularly good at wrapping gifts, and they wouldn't have to worry about Yue seeing the book before they could hide it. 

"Are you sure you don't want to take partial credit?" Touya asks when they leave. "You helped me pick it." 

"Yue explicitly told me not to get him anything for our birthday." 

"What? Why?"

Yukito shrugs. "He just said he had no need for gifts." 

Touya's heart sinks. "Should I not have gotten him the book?"

"No, no! I'm sure Yue will love it! I think he only said that so i wouldn't fret over him." 

"I hope so."

"Touya, are you worried about something? Besides the book I mean." 

Touya smiles softly. He should've known Yukito would notice his troubles. "Well, to be honest I've been a little worried about spending Christmas together with both of you."

"What's there to worry about? We've always spent Christmas together. You don't have to plan anything extravagant now that we're separated if that's what you were thinking."

"I wasn't. And this year is different. I'm not used to having you both _at the same time,_ and I'm worried Yue's not going to like what we usually do. I can't imagine he would enjoy cheesy holiday shows. Would he even want to go ice skating? There's got be more he enjoys that isn't just poetry and cuddling." Now that Touya's thinking about it, it occurs to him that he's never been on a proper date with Yue. How could he when before he was only Yukito's alter ego? 

"Touya, I don't think Yue cares what we do. I think he's just happy to have more time with you. Sure, he might not like holiday shows, or would prefer to sit on the side lines instead of skate, but, he'll tolerate it for your sake, I know he will. Like how you tolerate it when I read poetry to you." 

"I love it when you read poetry to me!"

Yukito laughs. "I know it makes you sleepy, Touya. Anyway, my point is that you don't have to worry about going an extra mile for Yue. He'll have fun no matter what we do because he'll be with you." 

"You're right," Touya chuckles. "I guess I got worked up for nothing." They're almost home, and since no one else is around Touya puts his arm around Yukito's shoulder and pulls him close, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks." 

Yukito smiles.

Christmas Eve arrives and goes as expected. Touya, Yukito, and Yue spend the day baking all kinds of holiday treats, and while Yue can't eat any, he's satisfied watching the others enjoy them. To no one's surprise, the holiday shows bore him, although he sticks around longer than expected trying his best to appear interested. Eventually, he declares he'll turn in for the night, and is it Touya's imagination or did he wink at Yukito? Either way, Touya will make sure to give Yue the same treatment tomorrow night. 

Come Christmas day, Yue is gently shaking Touya and Yukito awake. 

"I want to give you both your gifts before Master and her friends arrive," he says, holding the gifts behind his back. 

"You got us gifts?" Touya hadn't expected that in the slightest. 

"Yes, although I didn't see the point in wrapping them. So here, these are for you. I made them." 

Yue hands Yukito a knitted hat and pair of gloves. The hat is a light blue with white snowflakes, and the gloves match with one large snowflake on the back. It must have taken Yue a lot of effort to make them. 

"Wow! I didn't know you could knit!" Yukito marvels at the hat and gloves. "Thank you! I'll wear them when we go ice skating."

"Daidouji-san taught me." 

"You didn't have Sakura teach you?"

The lightest of blushes appear on Yue's pale cheeks. "I didn't want her to ask why. Touya, here's yours." 

To Touya's surprise, Yue hands him a white teddy bear with wings sewn to it's back. It reminds him immediately of the ones Sakura and the brat exchanged long ago. 

"Did you make this too?" Touya asks, his heart making that doki-doki feeling whenever Yue did something cute. 

Yue's face becomes noticeably a shade redder. "Forgive me if it seems a bit...silly. I wasn't sure what you would like, but I wanted it to be meaningful...and Daidouji-san gave me the idea...You don't have to keep it-"

"I'm keeping it. Forever." Touya pulls Yue into a hug. "Thank you." He then pulls Yukito into the hug. "Happy birthday to you both." 

"You should give him his present now," Says Yukito, his voice muffled against Touya's shoulder. "He might be too shy to open it in front of the others."

"What?" Yue is offended, but also intrigued. Touya got him a gift? 

Touya releases them and drags them to the kitchen, retrieving Yue's gift from a cabinet behind a bag of flour. It was the last place Touya figured Yue would look considering that he spent the least amount of time there. 

"It's not much," Says Touya, proffering up the gift, heart beating rabidly in his chest. 

Yue eyes him warily. 

"What are you looking at me like that for? Just open it already!" 

Yue tears at the wrapping paper cautiously. When the book cover is unveiled he simply lifts an eyebrow, his face nearly indifferent as usual. He reads the title aloud to himself in Chinese.

"Do you like it?" 

Yue smiles ever so slightly, hugging the book against his chest. "It'll do." 

Touya and Yukito grin at each. They know his words translate to "I love it."

Yue surprises Touya again later that day. When they exchanged gifts, Yukito gave Yue a pair of ice skates (of course he was going to ignore Yue's request to not get him a gift), and to Touya's delight Yue joined them on the ice rink. Kero secretly hopes Yue will slip and fall, but to his disappointment Yue learns quickly and is gliding on the ice as easily as if he were flying. 

"Told you there was nothing to worry about," Yukito smiles, watching Kero chide Yue for being "too perfect" while Sakura attempts to stuff him back in her bag before others could notice. 

Touya chuckles. "Come on," He takes Yukito's hand. "Let's rescue Yue from the stuffed animal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sister, A, read the last chapter and I asked what she thought. All she said was, "I have no words for this."


	30. Uncontrollable Magic Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: For some mysterious reason both Yue and Ruby Moon can't seem to control their transformations! To find out why they've got to find Sakura, but she and her friends have vanished! Will they be able to find her?

"What do you mean we can't view it?"

"The surveillance footage is off limits to students," Says the watchman, "Only the campus police and qualified staff members have access, but even they can't unless it's an urgent matter."

"An urgent matter like what?" Ruby asks, a conspiratorial gleam in her eye. 

"Things like theft and security breaches, like if someone suspicious was spotted on campus with a weapon. Other than that, students can't view the footage for personal reasons. It's matter of privacy."

"Eeeh? But we have to find Touya's sister! We've looked for her everywhere!" 

The watchman narrows his eyes. "If you couldn't find her _on_ the campus, then maybe she _left_ the campus." 

Yue and Ruby glance at each other. While they couldn't feel Sakura's presence, they could feel _something's_ presence, a particularly powerful one, nearby. Sakura had to be near that presence, yet despite trying they couldn't pin a location. Every-time they felt like they were close, the presence vanished, only to be felt again somewhere farther away. 

"Please, it's my little sister we're talking about." Says Touya, putting on a beseeching look. "She hasn't answered my texts or calls. What if something happened to her?"

The watchmen rolls his eyes. "How do I know your story checks out? Again, I only ask because it's a matter of privacy. Your 'sister' might not actually be your sister. What if she's just some girl trying to get away from you?"

"What?"

"Look, pal, you three—especially the two of you in cosplay—don't look very trustworthy. You lot could very well be trying to find a girl who doesn't want to be found, and I want no part in it."

"That's ridiculous!" Touya shouts, "We have no reason to lie!" How dare some side character accuse him of trying to stalk a girl! His very own sister too! 

"Again, you have-" The watchmen doesn't finish his sentence. Yue has jumped over the desk, delivering a swift blow to the watchman's neck, knocking him out instantly. 

"What a dreadful man," Says Yue, as the watchmen's head hits the desk. "Now how do we access the footage?"

Ruby cracks her knuckles. "I got this."

A couple minutes later, after Ruby successfully hacked the computer by guessing the watchmen's password, she pulls up the surveillance footage for today on the monitors. She rewinds the footage and the three watch each monitor intently waiting for Sakura to appear. 

"There!" Touya points at the screen. Ruby pauses the video. Sakura and her friends are in the library talking to-

"Chisaki-san!" Touya gaps. 

"The girl from the courtyard?" Ruby zooms in on the video. "Damn! We should have asked if she'd seen them!" She starts the video again and they watch the interaction unfold. 

Yue frowns. "They appear to be confronting her."

On screen Sakura releases her staff and points it at Chisaki. Syaoran summons his sword and moves in front of Tomoyo. Chisaki reaches into her purse and pulls out a knitted doll. 

Sakura's eyes widen and she shouts something. 

Chisaki squeezes the doll and Tomoyo collapses behind Syaoran. Chisaki says something, and both Sakura and Syaoran recall their weapons. Smiling, Chisaki, claps her hands, a spell circle manifesting on the ground. Sakura and her friends vanish in an instant leaving Chisaki behind. She strolls out of the library casually, and the three watch until she appears on screen again in the courtyard just moments before they ran into her. 

"I can't believe it," Ruby gasps. "That unassuming side character took them!"

"She must be the presence we've been sense," Says Yue. "Where is she now?" 

Ruby speeds up the footage again until Yue spots her on the other monitor. There's a camera by the main campus entrance, and Chisaki can be seen leaving. 

"What time was that?" Touya asks. 

"Uh, just now actually." Says Ruby. 

"Then we better hurry." 

_To be continued...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof it's been a hot minute


	31. Tips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, but an update nonetheless.

A barely perceptible smile broke through Touya's usually blasé " workplace face" for a millisecond when he noticed Yukito enter the cafe. Between his work study and back to back shifts he hadn't seen Yukito, who was currently part timing at a preschool for the duration of his work study, for quite a while. Even if all he could do was take Yukito's order at the moment, Touya is glad for the opportunity to speak to him. 

Yukito strolls up to the counter casually where Touya is trying—and just barely managing—not to appear too eager at the sight of the love of his life. 

"Welcome to Kissaten Cafe," Touya grins. "May I take your order?"

Yukito smiles brightly, "I think I need a moment to look over the menu."

"Take your time." Luckily, the cafe is nearly empty and not a single customer is waiting in line behind Yukito. "So, how's work at the preschool?"

"It's fun! The other day we took the kids on a field trip to the zoo."

"Lucky. I wish my work study took us to the zoo." 

Yukito furrows his brow. "How do you manage to work part-time _and_ complete your work study? You're not pushing yourself too hard, are you? You're eating? And Sleeping?"

"Yes, yes. I'm taking care of myself in between." 

"Really?" Yukito's face is full of doubt. 

"Really!"

A customer enters the cafe. Touya sighs.

"Have you decided yet?" 

"I'll take two of the strawberry crepes."

"Only two?" 

"Hm, better make it three." 

"Four crepes, coming right up." 

Yukito laughs. Touya knew him so well. "I won't have money to put in the tip jar if I order four." 

Touya glances at the tip jar. It's earnings are slim due to the lack of customers. "That's ok. I couldn't take your money anyway." 

"Come a little closer than."

Touya lifts and eyebrow and leans over the counter. Yukito presses a quick kiss to Touya's cheek. 

"Will that do for a tip?" 

"That'll-"

"Hey!" Shouts Touya's senior co-worker, Sumiko, startling both Touya and Yukito. "You can't just kiss our employees!" 

Yukito's face reddens.

"It's fine." Touya begins. "He's-"

"It's not fine! Customers can't just do what they want!" 

"Sumiko-san! He's my _boyfriend!"_

Sumiko's eyes widen. "Boyfriend!?"

The cafe is silent. The few customers within are all staring. 

It's Sumiko's turn to blush. "Oh. _Oh._ Yeah, ok. That makes sense. I thought he was just some random guy being flirty with you. Sorry. Carry on." 

Yukito looks ready to fade out of existence. "This is the last time I try to be flirty with you in public." 

"Yuki," Touya cups Yukito's face in his hands. "You didn't tip well enough. I'm going to need another kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tipping isn't a thing in Japan btw. If you tip they consider it rude. There are some exceptions of course, but you have to do it in a certain way so no one gets offended.


	32. Pinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Moon ignites doubt

It's a common scene; Touya teasing Yukito by pinching and pulling on his cheeks like they're mochi. Usually, Touya does this when he can't handle Yukito's incidental cuteness. Believe it or not, wanting to pinch, squeeze, or even bite something unbearably cute is a common feeling among the people witnessing it, and Touya's no exception. Yukito tripping and falling (without injury of course) and making a little "ow" face is enough to push Touya over the edge, which is the scene Yue is witnessing at this very moment. 

"Touyaaa!" Yukito whines, as Touya stretches his face without mercy. "That hurts!" 

"It's your fault for being such a klutz," Touya grins, finally releasing his boyfriend. "It's a good thing you were carrying the snacks and not the tea." A tea stain would be a far greater pain to clean. 

Yue picks up a fallen tea cake that had rolled near him during the fall. Nakuru had brought them from England, and even though Yue wasn't planning on eating any he felt bad for Yukito who was particularly excited. 

"Aaw, guess I'll have to bring more next time." Says Nakuru, helping the others clean up. "Don't eat that, Yue." She adds jokingly, taking the one he holds.

Yue ignores her. He briefly contemplated eating it just to spite her, but that was more of a move Cerberus would pull. 

Touya and Yukito return to the kitchen for a replacement snack leaving Yue and Nakuru alone. Nakuru begins prattling on again about her adventures in England and Yue listens to her patiently. She was describing an incident with a taxi cab when abruptly she switched topics. 

"Hey, does Touya ever pinch _your_ cheeks?" 

Yue lifts an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Touya's always pinching Yukito, or flicking him on the forehead, but i've never seen him do that to you." 

She had a point. Touya is always commenting on Yue's cuteness, but he's never teased him over it physically.

"I...I don't tolerate that sort of thing," Says Yue. "Touya knows that." 

"Makes sense, you're pretty aloof." 

"Aloof?"

"You know, cold, distant, unapproachable, kind of the opposite of friendly."

He shoots her a pointed look. "Rude." 

"Nah, I wouldn't go that far."

Yue rolls his eyes. "You're asking a silly question. I'm not bothered by Touya's difference in treatment."

"I never asked if it bothered you," Nakuru smirks. "Just if he pinches you or not." 

"Well he doesn't so let's leave it at that." 

"Oh-hoh? Are you bothered after all?" 

Yue says nothing. He never thought about why Touya never pinches him. It's not like he wants to be pinched anyway. While Yue knows Touya's pinching is a strange expression of his love, he assumes it still hurts and doesn't understand why Yukito tolerates it. Not that Yue couldn't stand a few seconds of mild pain himself, it just doesn't make sense. Besides, the real question should be why Touya thinks Yukito's clumsiness is attractive. To Yue, a graceful guardian, Yukito's clumsiness is a bit embarrassing considering that he was once his alter ego. 

Putting Yue's lack of clumsiness aside, are the qualities he does not have attractive enough to prompt a pinch? If Touya really thinks Yue and Yukito equally cute, then how come Touya never pinches him? Perhaps Nakuru's judgement of his character (is he seriously agreeing with her?) really is the cause. Touya must think he's too cold. 

"You want a pinch, don't you?" Nakuru giggles. "It's written all over your face." 

"It is not!" Yue snaps. 

"Who wants cookies~?" Yukito sings, returning with Touya.

"Is something wrong?" Touya asks, noticing Yue's failed attempt to hide discontent under indifference. 

"Yue wants you to-"

Yue shoots Nakuru a dark look.

She recoils. "Er, Yue wants you to make fresh tea."

Touya shrugs. "Sure, coming right up." 

  
  
Some time later, after Nakuru returned to her own home, Yue had forgotten their conversation. It's not until Touya asks if Yue would like to have his hair brushed before bed that he remembers. As Touya runs the brush through Yue's silky hair, Yue contemplates what he can do to evoke a pinch. Maybe he should trip and fall like Yukito? No, he has his dignity to think about. 

Maybe he doesn't have to resort to klutzy measures. All he has to do is be the cutest thing Touya's ever seen, like Yukito. He recalls the night there was a surprise thunderstorm. Yukito, who had been engrossed in the cop show on TV, was startled by the first flash of lightning and the subsequent booming, latching onto Touya without thinking and receiving the usual laugh and cheek pinch in consequence. Even Yue thought it was cute how Yukito sought Touya for comfort. 

Alas, there is no thunderstorm tonight. The skies are clear of any clouds revealing a bright full moon. But there are other ways to startle someone. Yue eyes the light switch on the wall. Touya's focused on detangling Yue's hair, and doesn't notice when the guardian summons a small crystal in the palm of his hand. Yue fires the crystal. It hits the target precisely. The lights go out and Yue immediately turns to grab onto Touya. 

"A power outage?" Touya wonders, absentmindedly closing his arms around the "frightened" Yue. "No, the light is on in the hallway. The lightbulb must've gone out." 

Yue frowns. Here he is, clinging to Touya's shirt, and all he gets is a reassuring hug? Not like a hug isn't bad, but it's not what he wanted. Yue pulls away. "Sorry for jumping on you like that." 

Touya smiles, putting a hand on Yue's cheek. "So even you get startled, huh?" Then he pinched it, barely enough to hurt, but enough to shock Yue. "You're so cute." 

"Everything alright in here?" Yukito opens the door and flicks on the lights. He's just finished a bath and wears only his bathrobe. 

"Everything's fine-"

"Do that again." 

"Huh?"

"Pinch me," Yue demands. 

Touya blinks at him. Yukito tilts his head wondering what the heck is going on. 

"Do you think I'm cold, Touya?" 

"What? Of course not! Where's this coming from?"

"You never tease me like you do to Yukito."

"I thought you wouldn't like it. Do you want me to?"

Yue is silent for a moment. 

"No."

"No? Then why'd you ask me to pinch you?" 

"I don't know." 

"Is this about something else?" 

Yue turns away. "No. Forget it." 

Irritated, Touya grabs both of Yue's cheeks and stretches them. "Quit being confusing!" 

"Touya!" Yue hits Touya's arms. "Let me go!" 

Yukito bursts out laughing. He can't help it, he's never seen Touya and Yue get so heated, and the sight of the moon guardian being tormented is funnier than he'd care to admit. 

Touya and Yue pause, staring at Yukito as he laughs. Touya lets out a chuckle, releasing Yue who looks absolutely annoyed by Yukito's reaction. 

"Why are you laughing?" 

"I'm so sorry," Yukito apologies in between breaths. "I've never seen you two act this way before." 

Yue turns his gaze to the floor embarrassed by his behavior. "I...for a moment I doubted..." Yue sighs in frustrations. "I let something insignificant said by Nakuru get to my head." 

"What'd she say?"

"She just asked why Touya doesn't tease me the same. I don't understand why that bothered me so much." 

Touya and Yukito glance at each other. They have a pretty good idea of what Yue might be thinking. 

Touya huffs. "Both of you are cute, and I love you both the same. Sorry if I made you feel like that wasn't true."

Yue blushes. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry too." He mutters. 

Touya stretches his arms wide. "Hug?" 

Yue hesitates, then moves into Touya's embrace. Touya squeezes him lightly. "So just to clarify, should I pinch you or no?" 

"Pinch me like that again and you'll regret it." 

"Noted." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When we see something cute why do we want to squeeze it?  
> https://www.nationalgeographic.com/animals/article/151010-science-psychology-babies-animals-culture-behavior


End file.
